Changing Reflection
by Saiyan Hope
Summary: Years ago Serena had been kicked off the Sailor Scouts team,so she went away.Through the years she had matured,yet she never aged after High School. Now back she is facing her past,but is she willing to change the past to set the future right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!!

AN: Hello, everyone!I had this Idea for a story and at first I couldn't figure out how to start it, but then lightning struck and Voila here it is. I don't know how long it will be so we all will just have to see how it goes. If any of you have suggestions or comments i would greatly appreciate hearing from you, so i can improve and make this story interesting. Have fun reading it and enjoy!

Chapter 1

It had been years since she had looked at herself in the mirror, she felt old and slightly rundown.

It had been years since she had looked at herself in the mirror, she felt old and slightly rundown. In the mirror it showed differently though her hair had turned a beautiful silver color, much like her mother Queen Serenity's hair color back in the Silver Millennium. It had been almost fifty years since Serena had finished high school and her face looked as young as a new high school graduate. The only thing she felt she could do was pinch her cheek and see if she really did look that young and her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Serena yelped and rubbed her reddened cheek after realizing she was indeed not seeing things.

She then went over to a jewelry box and pulled out her prize broach that could transform her into Sailor Moon when she uttered the transformation phrase. She had not seen any of the other Sailor Scouts since they kicked her off of the team in Junior High, for being quote, "An irresponsible lazy, selfish, crybaby." Tuxedo Mask seemed to disappear right after Serena's departure also.

The Sailor Scouts had never given her the chance to explain why she was always late to every battle, never realizing that she would be constantly in battle with several youma across the city when they needed her help. Serena had been afraid to mention to her fellow Scouts that she was the missing Moon Princess, because she already knew that there was much disappointment directed towards her in their eyes.

The day after Serena was kicked off the team, she ran away and began to travel the world, continuing her education with top marks at several prestigious American Universities, She had worked in several successful careers and now never had to worry about not having enough money to survive, she was set with a handsome sum for retirement, that is if she would ever retire. Another reason she moved so much and had to change carriers is that, she didn't seem to age physically so she had to move every ten years to avoid suspicion sometimes she would use the Luna Pen to make herself look older but using that magic for long durations drained her severely of her energy.

She was back in Tokyo to live and see all of her old haunts as well as visit her long gone parents graves, and attend the funeral of her brother Sammy who died in a car accident at the age of 54, leaving behind his wife, two grown children and five grandchildren.

Serena flopped down onto her couch in her comfortably sized house that she had recently purchased, she originally wanted to buy her old home, but figured it would be too much of a risk if she wanted to avoid any necessary meetings with familiar faces of her past.

She flipped through the T.V. channels and dropped the remote to the floor when she saw that, nothing good was ever on. At least in America they still ran old episodes of a Sailor Moon series that Tokyo had created and launched after she had left the country in tribute to the "Missing Sailor Moon." The series always made her laugh especially when they paired up her character "Usagi" with the egotistical jerk "Mamoru" that reminded her of her long ago arch enemy Darien Shields.

Serena was bored out of her wits and wanted to do something, anything to occupy the time since her brother's funeral wasn't until tomorrow. Then a bright commercial came on advertising Crown Game Arcade. Serena hearing the name and seeing the commercial advertising about great food and new advanced high tech games as well as old classic games, jumped up in excitement. Serena could never resist the temptation to go to an arcade that reminded her of simpler days. She grabbed her purse that was full of quarter rolls and skipped out of the door.

As she waltzed down the street, Serena could not help but smile and glance at all the sights that lay before her. There were many stores and signs that were new and unfamiliar to her but when she saw the large familiar sign of OSAP, a jewelry store that her old friend Molly's mother owned, she beamed and kept walking as she gazed at the sign.

Serena was completely oblivious and unaware of the surroundings ahead of her when she ungracefully crashed into something blocking her path. Serena immediately fell back onto the pavement, as did the other person as they rounded the corner.

Serena frowned and rubbed her backside as she attempted to gain back her bearings. You would think after living more than a century on Earth and somehow retaining her youthfulness that Serena would never have to worry about clutzing out, but it was a trait that Serena could never seem to get rid of.

She looked in the direction of the other person who had already stood back up and was now making sure that their pants were completely free of dirt. A hand extended toward her and she gladly accepted it as they pulled her up off of the ground.

Serena locked her eyes with the other person and couldn't help but whisper, "So deep blue one could get lost in them."

A deep baritone voice spoke out, "Why thank you for the compliment."

Serena blushed her face turning crimson, and then looked at the rest of his features. There was a hint of grey hair that was present on his sideburns that nicely accented his unusually dark black hair, but other than that his face only had a few wrinkles.

She then stuttered out an apology, "I-I uh, that is to say, I-m sorry!"

"Apology accepted, it would be wise for you to pay attention in the future where you were going spaghetti-tales." The man commented as he began making his way across the street.

Serena's hands went to her hair as she realized her typical hairstyle that she wore wasn't present today, except for the long pigtails that hung to the ground. Serena fumed at the new nickname and then began mumbling to herself how conceited some men were and that they never seemed to grow up. Then without thinking she yelled to the man, " You should have more respect for your elders." Forgetting she did not disguise herself as an old lady with the Luna pen, then realizing what she said out loud. Serena raced toward the Crown Game Arcade as fast as she could to get away from the embarrassment.

* * *

That's if for now. What did you think, please Review!:D Till next time Ciao!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

AN: Here is another chapter for all who are waiting to see what happens next. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Serena smiled as the old familiar ding of the Crown Game Arcade doors sounded as they slid open; she had missed this place and its surroundings immensely. She noticed that they had remodeled the entire inside to be up to date with the times, but it still had hints of the old arcade that she new and loved.

The old Sailor V game was stuffed back in a dusty corner but that did not stop her from heading straight to it. She wondered if the names in the top scores list on the game were still the same or if they had all been replaced with the next generations names.

She zipped open her bag and laid a role of quarters in a groove at the top of the controls panel, and then she slipped a quarter in a slot. Her eyes lit up when the old graphics of the game came to life. Her fingers were itching to begin the game. The simple music started on the game and she began to slip back into her old patterns as if she had never left Tokyo fifty years ago and time had never passed by.

"Right-Right-Right-Jump-Shoot-Hold-Sailor V Kick-Right-Jump-Right." She chanted as she furiously pressed the buttons so that the little Sailor V would do as she bid to.

With ease she got up to the fifth level and loved every second of it. She never noticed a shadow of a figure that came and loomed over the entire console.

"It is nice to see someone playing that game." Said a voice behind Serena.

She was thrown from her concentration when hearing the voice and then when she saw the shadow of someone looming over her, she panicked and shot backwards tripping on the chair while trying to get away from the game making her fall ungracefully to the floor. The Sailor V game flashed game over!

Just her luck, now she was up to two falls in less than an hour. The man who had startled her reached his hand out and helped her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, it is just that you are really good at the game, I though we might have to pack it away since no one ever plays Sailor V anymore."

"Its alright, I tend to klutz out more than I would like to." She noticed that the man was very old with a full head of grey hair and sported a grey mustache. His face crinkled as he smiled but that did not take away from his semi-familiar green eyes.

"Come over to the counter and I will treat you to anything on the menu since I gave you such a scare." He then walked over to the counter.

She followed him and sat down on one of the barstools. "Oh, no I couldn't let you do that. Really falling and tripping happens all the time to me, and I wouldn't want the generosity of food coming out of your paycheck."

He chuckled at the girls words, "It is no problem, I happen to own the arcade. Let me formally introduce myself, I am Andrew Fuhatara."

Serena sat there in shock, there in front of her, stood her junior high school crush. That was why she felt she knew him when she saw his familiar green eyes. He was now very old probably well into his sixties and he was still working at the arcade. She thought he had gone on to be a doctor.

Andrew worried when she suddenly spaced out, gently shook her shoulder to see if she would respond, "Hey are you alright, I am a retired doctor, but if you are not feeling well after that fall I could take you to the hospital."

She snapped out of her thoughts and nervously laughed, "I'm perfectly alright, Thanks anyway." She smiled thinking _Andrew is still as friendly and caring and he is a doctor!_

Her mouth watered when she saw a large shake being carried over to one of the customers. "You know, I guess I will have a double chocolate sundae with lots of chocolate sauce, caramel and whipped cream, please don't forget the sprinkles and cherry."

"Sure thing, may I ask your name?" Andrew inquired.

"It's..._ come on think of a name!! I can't have every person I knew back then bump into me and wonder why I haven't aged a day._ Rena Moon!!" She practically shouted out without thinking.

"So I take it you are American? You speak very well Japanese for a foreigner," He commented as he set the Sunday in front of Serena.

She immediately dug into the sundae and couldn't help but squeal a little when the savory flavors of the sundae hit her pallet. It was just like she remembered; the best sundae in the entire world was made here in the arcade. She took another scoop with the spoon and it disappeared back into her mouth faster than Andrew could blink an eye.

"Dis is sho yummy, I was born and gwew up hwe in Tokyo." She muddled through her words as the spoon hung from her mouth.

"Oh, what school do you go to? Shouldn't you be in one right now, aren't you only what sixteen or seventeen?" He watched fascinated at the young girl in front of him who vacuumed down the sundae as fast as another girl he had known a very long time ago.

Sliding the empty glass away from her,_ what is it with him today shooting me all of these questions, I better come up with something good, think Serena think! You cant tell him you were a girl he knew fifty years ago and then went missing, only to come back still looking like she did when she disappeared. You could give him a heart attack at his age. Don't spill too much about your successful life either or he will become suspicious she said to her self._

Before she realized it she countered. "I have a Doctorate in Business Administration, and I am only seventeen."_ Smooth really smooth meatball head she mentally berated herself._

He reeled in shock at the girl's news of a Doctorate at the age of only seventeen. It could possible be good for her to meet two of his smart and very successful friends. "If you want I could have you meet two of my friends Amy Mizuno and Darien Shields who are two of the best doctors in the entire world.

He watched her reaction at his offer and was surprised when she seemed to take on a sheet of pale, when hearing the names. He thought that she was so happy that she was in shock. In her mind hearing one of the Sailor Scouts names that kicked her off the team, made her petrified. She had finally come back to face them all these years, yet she was afraid that they still would reject her even if she had matured.

"No, I would rather not meet them." She whispered more to herself than to Andrew, she silently slid off of the barstool and pulled a hundred dollar bill out of her purse and set it on the counter. Walking to the doors she almost looked ghostlike; she turned back towards him, "Thanks." She then graceful like royalty walked out the door.

Andrew stood behind the counter confused at the Rena's display, she seemed really happy and energetic and very much like a girl he knew back in the college days. Then there seemed to be a real somberness about her. He thought,_ could the girl possibly be related to the bubbly blond Serena who disappeared, could she be just a look alike and the young part of your soul wants to reminisce on the old days and find closure for the disappearance of the blond that seemed to have affected so many lives._

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard the ding of the sliding door as it let more customers in.

* * *

Now we come to the end of another chapter. I will try to post another chapter up soon. Where do you think Serena will end up next? Will she bump into any of her friends? Will she have another meeting with the man who she bumped into before going to the arcade? So many questions, so many answers yet to be revealed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

AN: Here is a new chapter, Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but things got a little crazy. Thanks for all of the reviews so far they help motivate me to write. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The minute she left the Arcade she felt her feet become heavy and her pace slowed, sure it was fun for a little while to escape and reminisce on memories long ago past, but the reality of her situation seemed to sink even deeper into her soul. She had hoped that going to the Arcade and trying to relive some of her old memories would momentarily help prepare her for what was to come tomorrow. She was wrong!

Her heart became heavy with grief; her superhero strength seemed to flee from her with each new step she took. Her mind wandered into past memories and her body seemed to take a path of its own and began to lead her into the park.

She walked past a lake full of happy couples sitting in rowboats completely unaware at where she was going, and did not realize where she was until her body involuntarily sat on a white bench near a well kept path and noticed that it looked onto a field of grass.

Young teenagers were all over the park having just left their schools for the day. Many of them were lying on the grass or running around chasing others. Serena gave a sigh watching the happy teenagers relaxing from a long day.

"Why are you sitting alone, when you should be enjoying a beautiful day after school with your friends?" A voice spoke right next to her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that she didn't even notice that she had encroached on someone's space and sat down next to them. She glanced over at the person who spoke to her.

Deep blue eyes were hidden behind thin rimmed reading glasses, slightly unruly dark black hair with a hint of grey lye atop his head. She realized that it was the same man she had literally run into that morning.

In all honesty she did not know how to respond since when she crashed into him he was rude and a little cold towards her and now he seemed to be friendly, but since it was in her nature to never judge someone solely on their first impression she opted to respond back.

"I don't have any friends."

The book in his lap lay forgotten as he turned to face her. "That is hard to believe you seem like the type that would have many friends."

Glancing down at the forgotten book she responded, "Did you judge that book by its cover before you read it?"

"Yes, doesn't everyone."

"Just because a book has an eye capturing front doesn't always mean it is necessarily a great book. Sometimes it is the tattered plain covered books that have the most intriguing story to tell. In most cases appearances are quite deceiving are they not?"

"You are quite perceptive for someone so young."

"You wouldn't believe one word if I told you my life story-" Her sentence cut short by a disturbance in the park.

"_Yukio watch out!!"_ _Several voices rang out and then a loud thump was heard as the said boy crashed backwards into a tree. The boy did not get back up, and the group of teenagers the boy was with crowded around his fallen form._

_A girl with short blond hair began to sob and cry out, "Somebody call an ambulance!"_

_Another girl with long raven hair slightly irritated with the blond girls display, lightly shook her and said, " Get a hold of yourself Kira, Nami is calling them right now." Glancing at a girl with long blue hair on a cell phone. _

_The raven haired girl's vision focused on a figure in her sight past Nami's shoulder, an older man she recognized sitting next to a young girl with silver hair. Every thought fled from her as she began sprinting to the man on the bench waving her arms in the air while yelling, "Dr. Darien Shields we need your help." When she arrived at the bench, the two occupying the bench were in a slight shock at her display._

As the man was pulled from the bench and towards the fallen boy, by the raven haired teenager, his book dropped to the ground. Serena was surprised after all of the years the first person she literally runs into is Darien Shields her arch enemy in her teenage years. Okay so he wasn't her arch enemy, but more of an annoying tease. She then speculated on how he had not changed much and was still quite good looking, and blushed at the thought.

She glanced at the group of people now huddling around the fallen boy as Dr. Shields checked him the group of friends looked awfully like the friends she had long ago who had misjudged her and rejected her. She knew that they were not who she thought they could have been, their auras showed no sign of sailor energy surrounding them.

The boy having not moved for ten minutes now and the ambulance still had not arrived. She hated seeing people hurt forgetting her own sorrows while letting the safety of others come first, she made up her mind and walked toward the crowd.

She pushed her way through the people focusing on how she could help the boy, the black haired girl scowled while a brown haired girl held her back while whispering, "Miya, knock it off."

Dr. Shields had begun doing CPR when he found that the boy was not breathing and unconscious, hoping that the ambulance would get there soon.

Serena knelt down on the ground and for a moment wished that she would have been there to save her brother before he died. She took a deep breath and focused her energy as she prepared to help the boy.

She glanced at Darien, "I need everyone to stand at least 10-15 feet away, give us some room. Let me help."

Darien nodded and she gently placed her hands on the boy's chest and bent her head down letting a large amount of healing energy enter the boy. She hoped that no one could see the now glowing crescent moon that adorned her forehead but was covered by her bangs, as she neared his mouth she turned her head listening for breath.

The boy gave a loud gasp for air, his eyes opened wide and he stared up at Serena watching as the crescent moon on her forehead slowly faded away. The crowed of people cheered.

The boy wheezed out, "You're-," he was stopped from finishing when she placed a finger over his lips and quietly shook her head. She stood up and backed away from the crowd as the paramedics came rushing up to the boy.

Darien couldn't help but watch as she backed away and eventually disappeared from view. The girl seemed mysterious to him yet he felt as if he knew her, she did uncannily resemble a meatball headed girl he once new except that this girl seemed to be more sad.

She wandered the city until the sun had set and the streetlamps began to flicker on like fireflies flying in the night sky.

When she got back home, she didn't turn on the lights and let her purse and keys drop to the floor in the front hall, tears began spilling down her cheeks like heavy rain running down a windowpane.

The thoughts of her brother came barreling towards her now that she was once again home. She felt even more alone with the realization that the last connection to her family was gone. When dealing with tragedy sometimes the only way to cope with loss is to get away from it for a little while, even when it may seem selfish and immature to do so. She felt so wrapped up in sadness she had to lean against the wall for support as she continued to let her emotions flow. She began to sob and no longer able to support her weight she slid down the wall and curled up against the floor.

The exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep where she lay. As she dreamed all of her thoughts and memories seemed to come together in a jumbled mess. Her past life as a princess mixing with her present life. She couldn't discern one from the other except that both lives's seemed to end in loneness and never reaching a particular goal. There was one figure in her dreams she could not discern. It was a figure of a tall man covered in shadows that called out for her. She became restless in her sleep when nothing seemed to connect in her dreams.

Hours later she woke up when the light of a full moon was streaming down on her face through a window on the second floor of her house that was situated in the upstairs hallway. She pulled herself up off of the floor and made her way up the stairs following the glow of the light and opened a door which leads out to a balcony.

The glow of the moon illuminated the entire balcony the gentle light that usually calmed her, but tonight she felt as if it was mocking her. When she had been first chosen to be Sailor Moon she had no experience unlike the other Scouts who to them their powers seemed to come to them out of pure instinct. When she had finally begun to accept that she would never be a normal teenager through events that transpired between battling the negaverse she found out that she was the lost Moon Princess the sides of both good and evil were searching for.

As she thought about why the was cursed with this eternal youth it was possible that in her younger years when she constantly was wishing to be a normal teenager somehow the silver crystal she spent her entire life looking for might of granted her young selfish request or she also felt that somehow some string of fate was never formed and so she was left in a loop until she figured out what went wrong while everyone around her aged.

Either prospect did not seem fair to Serena, so she would continue to search for the Silver Crystal till she found the solution to all of it.

She couldn't take it anymore so she slammed her fist into the thick concrete railing on the balcony watching as the concrete cracked underneath the pressure of her fist and the tendrils of power that were now seeping between the impact. She instantly regretted her action when a surge of pain shot through her hand and cried out in frustration, already exhausted and weak from earlier that night she unnoticeably let the seal she had on her powers drop and rush out like a beacon towards all corners of Japan.

Fives adults who had been sleeping deep and peacefully throughout all of Japan, shot out of their beds when they felt a familiar surge of power sweep across their being.

One in particular breathed heavily as they realized that for the first time in fifty years the dream that had constantly plagued him in his youth had come back, pleading the same tale he could recite out loud. He brushed aside his long bangs with his hand and gazed out the window toward the full moon.

"Princess!"

When the surge of pure energy began to dissipate, a dark force began to bubble up under the earth's surface awakening from its long slumber.

* * *

That's it for now! Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon!

AN: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! for all the wonderful reviews so far, they have helped inspire me to write more. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Serena woke up her wrist bruised and heavily throbbing with pain, but she immediately dismissed it and focused on what lay ahead that day, facing her past.

She would not use the Luna pen; she would go as she appeared. Her long hair put up in her trademark hairstyle. She wore a black dress that seemed to make her hair look more silver and her skin paler, but her blue eyes illuminated with wisdom. She wore black gloves to hide her throbbing hand.

She made her way over to her closet and pulled out a sealed box, carefully unlatching it she pulled out a delicate and faded paper rose. She remembered when a year before she became Sailor Moon, during a rehearsal for the school play she had tripped on her long dress and fell off the stage breaking her leg severely in several places. She had been miserable when they told her that she would have to stay in the hospital during her birthday in order to do surgery on her leg because of the severity of the break and that another girl would have to replace her in the play.

Though she and Sammy had their arguments and didn't get along much when they were kids. Sammy had felt bad for his sisters misfortune, so he carefully crafted in detail a beautiful paper rose and gave it to her before she went into surgery.

Afterward it had been many months of relearning how to walk and intense physical therapy to get her leg back to normal, but it was never easy for her, she had growth spurt in which seemed to throw off her carefully practiced balance making her clumsier and more prone to falling.

Then she was thrust into being the Champion of Justice with no experience from her past life in the silver millennium, she felt she had become a walking disaster rather than a graceful warrior like her other teammates. Her clumsiness ate on her confidence especially when the scouts would reprimand her for every misstep she made. After the Sailor Scouts had kicked her out of the group, she began to push herself in every aspect of herself and train so that she could be better.

She had treasured the simple gift of the paper rose that he had given her all of these years and now she wanted to take it back to him to show that she still cared and would never forget. She set the rose in a smaller box for her to carry with her.

The sun was out making the city look unnaturally beautiful, but the warmth of the sun and the glittering rays as they shone through the trees did not seem to cheer up the somber mood she was in. She took her time while she made her way to the plot of land where they were holding the funeral.

She was surprised at the number of people surrounding the flower covered casket. There were group of people huddled relatively close to the grave and assumed that that was Sammy's family. As she neared she felt the pressure of sadness press down on her, she noticed a large group of older people with their families that stood a little ways back in front of her from the main group.

She nearly froze when she heard a familiar reprimanding voice as they scolded a young teenager in their group. She gasped as she looked more closely at the group; it was the Sailor Scouts surrounded what looked like their families. To say that Serena was shocked at their appearance was an understatement; she stood frozen watching the scouts mingle together.

She had expected that like her, they would be cursed with youthfulness, but before her stood the scouts with no disguise no powers used to conceal themselves; they were old wrinkled grandmothers with grey hairs. At the moment she couldn't tell if she was overjoyed at the situation or disgusted that she was the only one cursed with youthfulness.

There were more important things to focus on at the moment and that was to meet and help comfort the remaining family connections to Sammy that she had. Gathering her courage as if she was to face the Negaverse head on she walked forward and did not even attempt to detour around the group of Scouts and their families.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she pushed through the group and moved forward with her head held high and her gaze straight ahead. She did not even flinch when she accidentally bumped into the back of a long grey haired Raye Hino and continued pushing her way through the group.

Raye scowled when she was bumped by a young teenager who pushed through the group without so much as an apology. She opened her mouth and turned to face the offending teenager when she saw long silver hair flowing from their back and then looking at the top of the sliver haired teenagers hair gasping and losing her breath to speak as she recognized the hairstyle of a former friend of long past. She thought _Serena? It could not possibly be her, this girl was a young teenager, yet the girl had silvery hair._ Her outburst caused silence to ripple from the group and the gaze of the group began following the path of the strange silver haired girl.

The Ami, Lita and Mina all equally as old as Raye tried to get a glimpse of the girls face since earlier they hardly paid her any attention. Being impatient and wanting a result she yelled out towards the girl, "Don't you have any respect for the elderly, you should apologize for being so pushy."

Narrowed deep blue eyes focused back on the group and the silver pigtails swayed gently as her head turned back at the group. Unfathomable knowledge seeped through her gaze towards the group and a melodic, authoritative voice flowed from the youthful face as she locked her gaze with Raye. "Do you not have any respect for the dead and their grieving family; do you always tend to steal the peace away when you clearly have no family relations or right to be here?"

All was silent with the group now behind her, Serena knew that she had probably been too harsh towards the Scouts but she did not regret her actions as she made her way over to the grieving family near the casket. She did not want to further contemplate as to why her former friends from so long ago would be at her brothers funeral.

She faced the oldest woman in the group who was now grieving over her husband. She grabbed the hand of the old woman and softened her gaze considerably to show her respect towards the older woman. She wasn't sure but she felt she had known the old woman before her as young girl that her brother had had a huge crush on many years ago, Reika was her name. _Yes Serena thought, even though she is older it is the little girl Reika that she had met so long ago._ "I am truly sorry for your loss; I am Rena Moon granddaughter of Samuels's older sister." She hated lying to the grieving old woman about her identity but who would believe by her youthful appearance that Sammy's older sister was standing before them.

Mina did not seem as shocked as Raye, Lita and Amy when they heard the silver haired girl's declaration of being Serena's granddaughter, but they wondered if the granddaughter was here, then where were Serena and the rest of her family? Was the former Sailor Scout living somewhere enjoying life, or was she dead?

The old woman smiled and gently squeezed Rena's hand, "Thank you for being here."

Rena gave a quick nod and let go of the woman's hand as she made her way closer to the casket and pulled out the small box she had been carrying. She pulled out the paper rose and gently placed it on top of the bouquet of flowers on the casket.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she stood close to the casket, she whispered for the only one sleeping in front of her to hear, "I am so sorry for everything Sammy, please forgive me for not being there as I should have for you, mom and dad. I have always treasured the precious memories I had with you. I promise from now on to protect and watch over your family always, I won't let anything happen to them."

She glanced back towards the mourning family and then noticed how much the younger members in the family held resemblance to her brother with their sandy blond hair and their green eyes. Two young children caught her attention and her breath caught as she noticed how much they looked like mini versions of her parents. She held back a sob that was building in her throat.

Then something no one at the funeral anticipated, large spears of rock came hurling through the air, a smaller spear shot through the flowers on top of the casket sending the beautiful bouquet in a shattered mess into the air. Serena gasped when she watched as the delicate paper flower she had treasured all these years and placed with the flowers disintegrate into small shreds and float slowly to the ground where the rest of the bouquet lay scattered.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter. I was really surprised when Skye Darkwing guessed early on at how I had planned in the beginning before I posted the story for Rena to introduce her own self as Serena's "Grandaughter." Again thank you for all of the reviews, i really appreciated them. To come: A furious battle and memories revisited!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

AN: I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I got busy and then my computer power cord died on me so I had to get a new one, and It took me a while to write this longer chapter. I hope you enjoy! Now on with the story.

Chapter 5

More sharp rocks rained down from the sky like a volcano that had just blown its top, and was not finished letting out its built up anger from the deep recesses of Earth. The new event of the flying projectiles created a mood that was now far from the somber, sad mood they had experienced moments before, this event sent everyone into a state of panic and shock. The reaction that these people displayed was not something new. Many were screaming for help or for their loved ones to stay close to them. Those who had been at the funereal were now looking for shelter or trying to run as far away from the developing chaos as fast as possible. She glanced at the few people in the panicking crowed not surprised at who would act differently to the threat and instead of run from a battle, be drawn to it.

It was the instinct built in the makeup of a Sailor Soldier in which drew them to fight. To fight for justice and peace and all thing good. It had not been easy for her; it was never easy for her. She was never supposed to be a Sailor Soldier, yet she eventually embraced her fate and accepted her duty. It took her many years before she gained the instinct of a true Sailor Soldier. This instinct she had was now used constantly, she feared if she ever faltered in battle again then no one could trust her not even herself, with protecting this Earth.

Despite the impending danger of the rocks that kept on raining down Serena stood like a statue that had been cemented to the ground. Small bits of sharp rock brushed past her cutting small lines into her cheek, she did not flinch at the stinging pain or take notice that a small trail of liquid began traveling down to her chin.

To her it seemed as if time itself had slowed down around her, she could clearly see every detail that the destruction was creating. Though she was saddened slightly that this beautiful area was now being torn apart carelessly. She had found there was also a beauty to be found within the center of a battle field.

The way that debris flew through the air and then landed hard making new impressions of the land or when the hard ground was now scuffed up displaying the soft soil underneath that plants once before would have been unable to grow, could now bury deep into the exposed soft soil and thrive. Life was interesting to her in the perspective that when things were destroyed, nature tended to take over and rebuild itself bringing new life to the horizon. That was the cycle she had come to watch with interest and still was amazed at how things survived over the years.

It was time to act and muse on her thoughts later, she was also tired of all the interruptions she had to go through. Her eyes blazed and swirled dark blue as she narrowed them in the direction that the rocks were coming from.

She launched off the ground and ran faster than anyone could imagine towards the source. Her hair flew behind her in motion billowing up and down with each flying step she took like a wild horses tail while running free. She ran through a grove of trees weaving in and around with determination, and slid sideways on the gravely dirt slowing herself down while she caught a tree to hide behind and asses the situation.

There was a five lane street now in front of her and across from her lay a park where the source of all the trouble seemed to be coming from._ Parks, she thought the one common ground that the Negaverse never failed to return to. It was a fact that thousands of people could be seen walking, running, relaxing at any given time of day. Therefore gathering energy would be most abundant in a public place such as a park._

From this distance it was hard to tell how many had been affected, but she could clearly see quite a few bodies lying on the ground completely drained of their energy. _No time, she thought._ Immediately grabbed her broach and let the powers flow over her in waves. It had taken her a few years but she had taught herself how to control her transformation well enough and fast enough that she no longer required to yell out the phrase that had helped her transform into a Sailor Scout. It helped not bring attention to her when she wanted to launch a surprise attack on the enemy.

She heard four voices in the distance yell out their transformations and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. If the Sailor Scouts had passed their powers onto the younger generations, (In which she speculated they had, because the Sailor Scout team she once was a part of was now old and most likely unable to use their powers as they used to.) Then why would they be yelling out their transformation? Wouldn't they have taught the next generations the skills she had to learn on her own?

She didn't further think, lives were at stake. With new strength and power Sailor Moon burst through the line of trees and leaped onto the road running towards the other side. Cars were speeding past her, unaware of her goal. She did not have time to avoid a car that was coming towards her so she leaped and ran up the side of the car as it moved down the street; quickly she then launched herself off of the roof of the car letting her body glide through the air for a moment. There was another car coming close behind as she sailed face forward into the next lane, instinctively she reached out her hands and then did a cartwheel off that moving car wincing only slightly when she felt a surge of pain shoot up her wrist. The cartwheel had launched her upright, higher into the air and she landed it gracefully in a crouch without further complication to the grassy edge of the park.

The youma was a large rock like creature that would pull chunks of rock from itself and then throw them randomly in the air. It had narrow slits for eyes and a wide open mouth filled with a blazing fire, which every so often would jump out letting slivers of smoke sizzle and pop out. She wondered how this creature was able to drain the energy from the people when she noticed thousands of vines that held the rock creature together seemed to split from the legs of the creature and get smaller and smaller reaching and wrapping around each unconscious victim.

She realized she had the advantage of speed since the rock creature seemed slow and cumbersome, but the creature's rough and thick exterior would be a disadvantage to her. Not wasting anymore time she jumped out into the open in front of the creature making herself known. The creature continued to throw rocks and stomp around completely ignoring the Sailor Scout before it. She sweat dropped at the stupidity of the creature, and thought_ leave it to the Negaverse to keep using Youma with peanut sized brains. _Long ago she had abandoned her speeches and opted for a quick victory. She launched her tiara at the youma and watched as it hit the creature dead center; it did not even scratch the rock. The tiara fell limp to the ground, and the rock creature finally took notice of her and slowly made its way over. She jumped back and up into a tree to gain some distance while revaluating the situation.

She frowned realizing she would have to be much more creative in defeating it. From her space pocket she pulled out a small compact and began typing on it. The compact was like mercury's computer minus all of the mercurial technology and buttons. It was completely designed and programmed by Serena and it had all the knowledge and information she knew since the Silver Millennium. She was surprised when a rock came hurling towards her and knocked the compact out of her hands and then was smashed to pieces on the ground below. She groaned in frustration when seeing her hard work crumbled to pieces in mere seconds. Then she heard four voices ring out.

"You Negaverse scum prepare to meet your doom, and face the wrath of fire."

"I will not allow you to destroy the light of love from these innocent people."

"I will make sure you are frozen in fear."

"I will grind you down with the power of lightning."

Sailor Moon stared wide eyed at the four Sailor Soldiers and then snorted out in laughter at the scene before her. She could not stop laughing and almost fell out of the tree she was in. She was completely wrong in the assumption that the next generations down from the Sailor Scouts would be there.

Before the giant rock Youma stood four of her former Sailor Scout companions as little old wrinkly grannies in their traditional Sailor outfits. She decided the outfits did nothing to flatter the older Sailor Scouts. Her thoughts drifted to the corny speech the four just gave and wondered if she had sounded that bad all those years ago, and was glad she had quit the little speech act. To her it looked as though the Sailor Scouts had aged in body, their skills, demeanor and thinking stayed the same, whereas she had kept her youthfulness her outlook on things and how she thought had changed drastically with all the experiences she had helped her grow and develop into a well refined person.

She watched as the four scouts seemed have the same pace as the lumbering monster and waited to see if they could actually get rid of it without her help. She sat down on the branch and observed them from afar making no progress whatsoever. A thick pulsing vine on the back of the Rock Youma that extended to all parts of the beast and moved when the rocks moved caught her attention.

The Scouts had been dodging the Youma's attacks and throwing their own for a good five minutes now, in that short time she was able to determine each scouts repeated patterns and their weak points, in Moon's opinion it was almost too easy in figuring out a way to bring them all down( If she were the enemy, of coarse). The Scouts were getting nowhere fast and they were wearing down.

She jumped down from her perch and raced behind the monster ducking down and sliding in between its legs while swiping up her previously discarded tiara sliding to a stop only a few feet in front of it. The Youma and the Scouts stood in surprise at the appearance of her.

The Scouts stood in shock as they saw a young Sailor Moon before them; they had thought if they had ever seen her again, that like them she would be old. They realized that this girl could never be their old friend; she looked too young and too different to be her.

The Youma stood confused and did not know what to make of the reappearance of the girl. Sailor Mars was mad, they were already having a hard time getting rid of the big rock and now some Sailor fan crazed teenager dressed in their getup came on to the scene as if she knew what she was doing.

Sailor Mars walked over to the girl, "you need to get out of here it is too dangerous for you."

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, I can handle it from here on out it looks as if you need all the help you can get, and did you forget your walkers? You grannies are really slow."

Her face turned a dark shade of red, "why you ungrateful little brat, I should fry your-"

"Mars look out!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as the big hand of the youma came crashing towards both Moon and Mars's heads. A sharp whooshing sound filled the air and the rock monster stood frozen for a moment with its large hand suspended in the air. The monster began to sway forward towards the two women.

Sailor Moon knew that the heavy youma would fall, so without thinking she quickly grabbed the fiery Sailor Scout and launched herself a good distance in the air to get away from the creature. She turned herself in the air so that when they landed she would take the brunt of the fall. She landed on her back sliding a few feet and felt the impact of the older scout further push down on her and knocks her breath out of her. Sailor Moon looked toward the fallen rock monster as her vision blurred and noticed a faint outline of a bright red rose in the back of the monster and then blacked out.

* * *

That is it for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

AN: Here is another chapter for all who have been waiting. Thank you so much for all the great reviews so far, this chapter was a little difficult for me to write, but the reviews encouraged me to keep writing and make it a long one.

Chapter 6

Dr. Shields sat in his spacious office as he looked over several patient files, updating and giving a prognosis on their current conditions. He had been a doctor for countless years now so it was not a difficult task to complete. The afternoon light came through in patterned lines against the blinds that cast mysterious shadows across his chiseled features.

Occasionally he would hear the muffled noises of feet racing down the hall, inner come calls for doctors or nurses currently on call and the occasional emergency room alert. Those noises over the years had become melodic and welcoming because it told him that he and the other staff in the hospital had the power and the ability to save many lives.

His first memory of a hospital had not been so welcoming, when he as a child had woken up alone in a hospital bed with no memories of his past or his parents. The doctor who was looking after him had to tell him his name and what had happened with his parents. From then on he had been alone and grew up in an orphanage until he could go out on his own.

The only happy memory he had following this tragedy was of a cheerful little blond pigtailed girl who came to his hospital room as he was crying alone, telling him that from then on she would be his friend and offered him a rose from the large bouquet she held in her tiny hands.

It was possibly the reason he had teased a young blond junior high student, when she had thrown her failed test paper at his head. She had reminded him so much of the cheerful little girl that he couldn't help being around her own cheerful nature when he was a student his last year of high school.

With the combination of the resurfacing dream of the princess in the misty confines of a castle, and having been on call since the early hours of the morning he did not get much sleep. He was used to the long working hours with being the head doctor at a hospital and since he did not have anything to go home too he felt more comfortable staying here most of the time. He let out a held breath and then lifted his wire frame glasses to rub the bridge of his nose and try and get the sleepy sensation to leave his eyes.

He held a folder of a patient, with all of their current diagnosis and paused when some of the symptoms did not seem to add up with one another. Out of habit he rubbed his chin while he organized his thoughts feeling the stubble now forming and realized he had forgotten to shave that morning.

He glanced at the clock, deciding that it was a good time to go and get something to eat so he stood up and went over to one of the cabinets in his room to put the finished patient files away.

A light knock sounded on the door and a pitter patter of feet followed. "Dr. Shields, I have more patient files for you to look at and I also brought the medical texts you had requested earlier."

He turned slightly to the voice while pausing to put away a file, the light that filtered through the blinds ran diagonally across his face shading most of his expression.

"Thank you Nurse Jenkins, that will be-argh,"

The patient files that were in his hands clattered heavily to the floor when he released them to hold his head in pain. His knees gave out from under him and he caught himself moments before his face hit the floor. His right arm held his head as if he was trying to squeeze the pain away. His perfect hair was now being molded into strange shapes by his hand as he tried to massage the pain away.

The nurse stood frozen in shock to see one of the most talented and successful doctors fall at her feet in excruciating pain. She never thought that this man who seemed to be a replica of a well sculpted marble statue even at his age, would crumble in weakness before her. She new she needed to act quickly and get some emergency staff down there stat. They could not loose this great man.

"Dr. Shields I will go get some help!" She fidgeted with worry.

He was panting heavily with pain, he knew the cause of this pain and he was not going to let it overcome him. "N-No, I will be fine just getting me some aspirin."

Hesitantly she replied, "Are you sure?" While backing up slowly out of the door.

He snapped his head up for a second and stared into her eyes. "Go now!" he commanded.

Frightened she bolted the rest of the way out of the door to go and get some help.

Sweat formed on his forehead as he continued to pant heavily. He felt his heartbeat quicken at an alarming rate. This only meant one thing, she was back! This type of headache only occurred when she was in trouble. He needed to get to her and fast.

Then something unusual happened, something far different than he had experienced before. As his heartbeat increased he felt a strange sensation occur throughout his entire being as if his whole body had begun to pulse, and then there was a strange feeling as if his whole body was tightening, it made him feel claustrophobic. He glanced down at his left hand that was holding him up, watching in amazement as his wrinkled hand with each pulse of his heart became tight and smooth and the sunspots disappeared making his hand like it had looked back in his college years. In all of his years as a doctor, he had never seen anything like this happen.

He slowly lifted himself off of the ground after his heartbeat had slowed and the pulling sensation had ceased. From across the room he looked into the small bathroom attached and caught his profile standing in the mirror.

He lifted his hand to his cheek watching the mirror image of him do the same action and gasped in surprise when he realized that the young man facing him in the mirror was really him. His hair that was normally dusted with grey was now completely ebony black and the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes were completely gone. Somehow the power that called him to help Sailor Moon must have changed him back into a youthful man.

His entire body felt energized as if he had been instantly charged up full of unlimited power like he had back in the past. He had not felt this good in years.

The shock wearing off and the realization that at the moment he did not have time to contemplate further he threw open the blinds and wrenched open the window. Not even looking down from the fifth story he now stood at, he jumped while reaching into his white jacket to pull out a perfect rose that would not wilt or die, he always kept it with him, and it was the same rose the little blond girl had given him.

He felt the familiar tingle of his powers was over him as he transformed in mid-air and landed with perfect precision on the cement ground below and then running in the direction of the distress.

Nurse Jenkins and several other doctors came rushing into the now empty room seeing only the window blow gently in the breeze. Jenkins nearly cried in worry, for Dr. Shields when they realized he was no where in sight.

--Battle--

She felt like she was completely surrounded by warmth, the warmth where you are so content that you could just snuggle deeper falling into a complete state of happiness. It was as if all of her troubles had melted away from the past and she was content to stay this way forever. This feeling was something she had not experienced in a long, long time.

Images floated around her, but because she was so content she watched them disinterested in a half asleep trance, until an image filled with recent events seemed to tower over her. She watched everything she had done that particular day. Then when she last saw the rose imbedded in the back of the youma, everything snapped back into place and she forced herself to come out of unconsciousness.

As she came back into the real world she still felt that content warmth surrounding her, then she felt and heard soft material as it moved around her. Her eyes flew open and she was faced with deep blue. For a moment she was startled when trying to figure out what was happening, she squeaked and pushed out of the arms that seemed to be holding her.

She distanced herself a couple of feet from the one who had held her, so she could prepare for anything. Her mouth dropped to the ground. _It couldn't be, could it? She thought._

"Are you alright?" The deep baritone voice of the person before her asked her.

She was completely shocked, yet she knew that she had to pull herself together. Closing her wide mouth she tried to act normal "Uh, I'm fine."

"That's good," he then stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Tu-Tuxedo Mask!" She desperately called out.

He turned slightly back around, "Good luck Sailor Moon."

She stared in shock at his form before her. He knew she was truly who she was, yet the other Sailor Scouts either did not recognize her power or they wanted to deny that Sailor Moon was back. After all her Sailor Suit was different than the one they had last seen her in, it was whiter all over even the skirt a collar were white. Underneath the skirt another layer of light shimmer blue material was ruffled. Around her waist a thin blue and silver chain decorated with stars lay with a large crescent moon buckle in front. Two transparent red shimmering bows one at the front and back of the sailor suit streamed down. Her sleeves were made of the same shimmering blue material that lay in a feathery pattern. Her boots were white with a red strip of color on the top near her knee and a blue crisscross pattern around her ankle. The same blue and silver star chains wrapping around her long pigtails. Her tiara was silver with a red jewel. They should have recognized her new Sailor Suit or not.

She stumbled to her feet and launched herself towards him, so that she could get a better look at him. She grabbed the sleeve of his arm and gripped it tightly while pulling him back towards her with determination glittering in her eyes.

He turned towards her and glanced down at the tight grip she held on his arm. Out of his mask he watched tiny droplets of water fall from Sailor Moons unusually unreadable face.

"It's you, it is really you and you are just like me." She whispered tightening her hold on his sleeve a little more as she glanced into his eyes.

He understood the desperation of belief in her voice but what he did not understand was the meaning of her words. "_Just like her," the words floated across his mind._

A loud rumble of the youma sounded as it pulled itself back up on its feet, warning everyone the battle was far from over.

"Tuxedo Mask, get that girl out of here." Sailor Jupiter commanded him as she dodged an array of flying rocks and then slammed into the ground when a particularly large rock was hurled at her.

Sailor Moon hearing the command, instantly let go of his sleeve, her body went rigid in protest as he reached out to grab her. Despite the searing pain in her back from her falls with Mars and her aching wrist. She went into a series of back flips away from Tuxedo Mask and right near the back of the monster.

Mercury frowned when the girl once again put herself in the line of danger. She had to admit this girl was stubborn very agile, and seemed to know what she was doing, but it kept the Sailor Scouts from finishing their job quickly and she could see her teammates were wearing down fast.

Mars was seething with anger at the display of this girl, wasn't she at all concerned for her life? _Teenagers seemed to get crazier and crazier these days she thought._ "Get out of the way!"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes, her_ thoughts ran through her head, boy she is pushy, don't get your granny panties in a bunch Sailor Mars. I pity the man who married her probably for her looks and not her mouth. Fine if she wants to be a snob then I will humor them for the time being. Here goes nothing, she slightly cringed as she prepared._

"Stop right there you evil scum, I won't allow you to ruin the beautiful day. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil on behalf of the Moon I shall punish you." She recited with precision.

The youma now focused on her she waited for it to begin to charge her. It was like a baby first learning to walk as it turned its heavy body to her. She watched as the Sailor Scouts stood still after her little speech. _Come on, what you are waiting for I'm giving you guys an opening. Quit worrying about me and get the job done for Selenity Sakes!_

When they didn't attack the monster right away, she took the opportunity to call out commands and get the others to focus on the battle in front of them.

"Mercury aim for its mouth," Sailor Moon yelled.

"Mercury ice storm blast," She called out as Sailor Moon readied her tiara as it came towards the flaming mouth of the youma. The fire from the monsters mouth was extremely hot, so much that it was melting Mercury's attack as it came closer to it.

Deciding to have her own little fun Sailor Moon launched her glowing tiara slightly tilted at a forty five degree angle in the center and completely opposite of Mercury's direction of her melting attack.

The tiara curved letting the loose stream of water follow its path in the opposite direction to where it originally went. Half of Mercury's attack flowed into the beast's mouth while the other streaming half followed the tiara until it released its magical hold on the jet of water and let it drop onto the face of the un-expecting Sailor Mars._ That's right, you need to cool off a bit, Sailor moon smirked._

The face on the drenched fire warrior was priceless to Sailor Moon; she wished she had a camera. Mars glared at the smirking girl, steam seemed to roll of her shoulders as her temper seethed.

Holding back her laughter she apologized with difficulty, "I'm snicker so sorry! I must have lost control of my attack for a moment." She had her fun now it was time to end this. She brought her tiara back around and then tilted it at a ninety degree angle and let it slice down the vine on the youma's back.

Without the support of the pulsing vine the monster crumbled into a pile of rocks and then turned to dust.

Sailor Moon turned to leave while the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were in awe of her quick work in destroying the monster.

"Wait at least talk to us, tell us who you are," Sailor Venus spoke up for the first time since the battle.

Her silver pigtails swayed side to side as she shook her head, "Here," she said and sent four letters simultaneously tiara style to the four Sailor Scouts. She then disappeared in thin air.

They glanced at the envelopes that had a number as well as their planetary symbol on them.

1. Sailor Venus

"You are all probably wondering what is going on? What's with this girl, and who is she really?

2. Sailor Mercury

"I promise I will reveal some things tomorrow 3:00pm at the Cherry Hill Temple.

3. Sailor Jupiter

"There are important things I need to discuss so don't worry yourselves over it until then.

4. Sailor Mars

A Picture of a smiley sticking out its tongue in a taunting manner graced the letter.

Mars rolled her eyes as the other Scouts chuckled while they parted ways and went home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next time will be "Meetings and Memories." Once again thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, sometimes you dont expect things to creep up on you all at once. First my computer power cord decided to die on me, then I got a major sunburn, and following that my family had a family reunion trip. Sometimes you think that you are invincible and then you realize that the thing you thought you were invincible against really got the better of you. I tried to make this chapter long and I am hoping to get another more chapter out within a week. Thanks for all the readers and reviews that continue to inspire me to write.

Chapter 7

She watched all of the Sailor Scouts as they one by one made their way out of the park to wherever they came from. She had learned the simple disappearing trick from a magician friend back in the United States it was not very complex at all. In fact if you knew what to look for then it was easy to see that she did not really disappear. She stood in the shadows undetected and waited until she saw that all of them fade out of her view.

Her job wasn't finished just yet; she wanted to make sure that there was no more danger of another Negaverse lackey in the area, she had to many experiences where there just happened to be another monster lurking nearby. She glanced over the surroundings for a moment and scanned over the area. There were hundreds of people unconscious and some were injured lying around in the park._ Looks like I once again get cleanup duty, you would think that after all this time that the Scouts would learn to assist the injured._

She pulled out a small white cell phone with a golden crescent moon inscribed on the front and pushed a lighted red button, "There has been an incident in Juuban Park, there are hundreds of people injured and in need of immediate medical assistance. I repeat there has been a major incident a Juuban Park and many are in need of medical assistance, backup is needed."

She placed the phone back in her subspace pocket and paused for a moment. She then stepped out of the shadows, when a blare of several emergency sirens and lights filled the area, then a thundering sound of a handful of firemen, police officers and Paramedics feet filled the area.

Seeing that the injured would be taken care of and there was no longer any threat in the immediate area, she took it as her cue to leave. The thundering feet came to a halt as they saw a legendary Sailor Scout in the middle of the devastated area. She turned towards them and gave a salute while nodding towards them, and then took off, but not before a flash of light went off.

Her wrist and back throbbed horribly with pain reminding her just how careless she had been. She knew she as well would need some sort of medical attention. She absolutely hated going, and was very cautious about the consequences of letting people handle her blood work. (In case someone discovered her unique situation.) This time she knew she did not have an option and knew she needed to be in perfect condition for anything that may come.

She went back to the graveyard to see if those who were at the funeral were okay after the battle. The surrounding landscape had been completely remodeled thanks to the rock youma but it looked as if most of the people had escaped the worst of the destruction, and were now continuing with the service. Just before she reappeared into the public view, she de-transformed. Nothing would prepare her for the pain that now spread throughout her torso and wrist in patterned waves. Her feet nearly buckled and her stomach nearly retched in protest of the pain. This was something that she knew wouldn't be healed quickly, so weighing her options and finally giving into her body's protests, she made her way slowly towards Tokyo Hospital to take care of her injuries.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he watched Sailor Moon disappear he felt somewhat lost at the absence of her presence, but it was also a long awaited relief at seeing her once again. Despite her changed attire and appearance, she still held the same aura and he felt that her power and wisdom had grown exponentially throughout her years of absence. He wondered what had made her run all those years ago.

When she disappeared long ago the connection that bound him to her when she was in trouble faded completely and he had to tap into police reports or news alerts in order to see if there was another youma attack and rush to the scene. He tried to confront the other Sailor Scouts about her absence but they had become cold, distant and unwilling to give answers to him. Sailor Venus the newest of the group at the time was more quiet than cold towards him, she would always give him sad glances as if she knew something that everyone else did not.

Then one day all went quiet, there were no more Negaverse attacks as if they had finally given up or were building up their power. They all had eventually moved on with their lives perusing relationships and careers, living life to their fullest as if they had never been a superhero. The battle that now occurred with the rock monster confirmed that his assumptions of the Negaverse's activity were the latter.

It had bothered him for years that the Scouts could move on as if nothing had occurred. He had always felt this connection with his alter ego Tuxedo Mask, which reminded him constantly to never to forget to protect. To protect anything that needed assistance whether it is human, animal or even the plant life around him. He couldn't move on, that was one of the reasons he preferred to stay single and never marry. He had continued searching for that missing piece, and had yet to find it that is until Sailor Moon reappeared. The link to her flared back to life, and he wondered if she was that something he had been waiting for.

Now that she was back the next time he saw her, he would get a definite answer to all questions he had for her over the years. He would also make sure that the other Sailor Scouts would come clean of their own secrets they had been hiding.

As he felt the air rushed past him while running and jumping gracefully across the many rooftops of Tokyo, he once again felt peace wash through him. He paused for a moment on top of a tall building and looked out onto the cityscape below. Not much had changed from this view over the years, just little things. It felt good to him to once again leap from rooftop to rooftop to feel and see something that most normal people would never get the chance to experience.

He had to head back to the Hospital. Nurse Jenkins as well as some other associates was probably frantic with worry due to his sudden disappearance. The hospital could barely run without his help it seemed. He dropped down into an ally beside the hospital and detransformed. The then casually mad his way through the hospital entrance.

He came face to face with chaos, nurses and doctors were rushing the injured around. The waiting room was so filled up that there was only enough room to stand. The hospital rooms had been filled to the brink with peoples whose energy had been drained they were now making makeshift beds with as many cots as they could find.

The youma that they had battled had done much more damage than Darien had thought previously. If this youma had created this much damage this time, what was to say that next time there would be even more.

"Thank goodness," Nurse Jenkins maneuvered around the maze of people as she came up to him.

Tears began building in her eyes as she made her way closer to the doctor. "We were so worried about you! Then some monster attacked and hurt all of these people who were in the park. When you collapsed and disappeared we thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine; I just needed some fresh air and aspirin." He let a suave smile slip onto his features.

The Nurse melted at the sight of his smile, her previous thoughts and worry over the doctor suddenly slipped from her mind. "I might need to take your own advice and get some fresh air after all this chaos is over. You look ten years younger." She then walked over and checked one of the incoming patient's injuries.

He then made his way through the crowded hallway's and up to his office so he could get his things and help with the patients. As he gathered his stethoscope and proceeded to sanitize his hands with antibacterial soap in his private bathroom, he glanced up at the mirror and noticed that what Nurse Jenkins said was indeed true. He was not as young as he appeared when he had transformed into his alter ego earlier that day, but after detransforming it was as if he had become ten years younger than his actual age.

This new development of him getting younger was yet another mission he would have to look into later. His first priority was to continue his search for the princess and the silver crystal.

He put some rubber gloves on and then proceeded out the door to help the other doctors and nurses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Each step became harder and harder for her to take. The past few days had been taxing on her mentally and physically. As she struggled to take a breath her lungs shuttered in pain. She stumbled towards a wall and caught herself before she plunged to the ground. Her arms folded above her head supported her as she leaned against the brick while closing her eyes concentrating on taking slow steady breaths. She gave a slight moan as a jolt of pain shot through her abdomen while breathing. She silently cursed to herself knowing that she most likely in addition to her broken wrist and scratched up back, she probably had several cracked ribs. She never liked using her Sailor Powers to heal herself right away, she felt it was too simple of a cop out and if she depended on it all the time then when she would really need it she would not be able to use it for something critical. This was one of those emergencies, considering she now could barely walk with the pain and she kept on getting extremely nauseous. So she let just enough power out to slightly dull the pain until she could get to the hospital.

Feeling a little better she pushed off the brick wall and continued down the street. She stopped at a crosswalk and waited until the light turned for her to cross the street. When it was clear for her to walk, she began crossing as fast as her body allowed with the pain still coursing through her. She pushed herself as fast as she could, but it was too much for her to handle so she stopped and rest in the middle of the street for a moment seeing as there were no cars coming her way.

A sporty red race car was speeding around Tokyo, with no particular destination in mind, the driver focused with a determined gleam in their eye to hit every single green light they came across. Another passenger sat next to the driver rolling their eyes and attempting to hold back their long graying and slightly wavy aqua locks, as the wind teased the strands of hair from their grasp.

With their eyes glaring at the driver the aqua haired passenger increased the volume of her voice so that the driver could hear them speak. "Slow down, you would think that the older you get, the more careful and slower one would drive."

"Well I am an exception to that rule; there is no way I'm going to slow down no matte how old I get Michelle." The short haired driver replied while pressing their foot down on the gas a little more while weaving around slower drivers.

"Amara please, I don't want to have to fix my hair again." She protested.

Amara looked towards Michelle, "You look perfectly fine!"

Michelle glanced out the front windshield, "Lookout!! You're going to hit that girl!" she screamed.

Amara immediately applied the breaks to the car and then turned the wheel sharply so the car swerved dangerously sideways down the road. The car stopped horizontally merely a few inches from Serena who was still standing in the road.

Serena was in shock as she stared towards the people in the car that sat right next to her. She knew if she had been hit by the car she wouldn't die even with her current injuries and energy depleted, but she would have had an extremely long stay at the hospital in recovery and trouble would come with it.

She knew all this because a similar incident had happened to her while she was visiting France, and she was not very happy having to stay in the hospital for a couple of months and the fact that they had discovered something unique in her blood and wanted to detain her for further tests. She had to flee under the moonlight dressed in a hospital gown across the country with two broken arms and extensive other injuries. Her only consolation was that those who had seen her fleeing in the night had dubbed her le Spectre de Clair de lune (The Moonlight Ghost) She figured she had gotten the name more due to the fact that as she was running and could not hold the back of her hospital gown together with her broken hands, but they had left her alone. She had not been back to France since that incident.

Exhausted from the whole ordeal she was dizzy and tried to hold herself up with the side of the car. Michelle looked in worry at the girl. "Get out of the car and lets get her to the hospital, it is your fault, you probably scared her to death."

Grumbling the short tempered driver quickly got out of the car, picked up the girl and placed her in the back seat of the car. She lay slightly tilted to one side on the backseat, her cheek rested on the inside. As Amara revved up the car and sped towards the hospital. She sat in back with her eyes slightly glazed enjoying the effects of the wind whipping past her face.

When they arrived at the hospital they were surprised at the amount of people crowding the place. Amara carried Serena in while Michelle walked up to the reception's desk to sign the girl in for help.

Feeling the dissipating effects of her powers, and not wanting to appear any weaker in front of anyone. She began to struggle against the strong grip of the older woman holding her.

"Hey, kid calm down we are trying to help you." She held against the struggling young girl with an equally strong grip.

"I'm fine let me go, thanks for your help but I can take it from here." Serena struggled against the older woman.

She was surprised at the strength the young teen was giving her despite her current injuries," Just hold still, you are severely injured. Michelle can you hurry up."

"Be patient Amara, there are many others who need to have medical treatment and filling out information takes time. Honey what is your name?" The aqua haired woman glanced focused her attention on them.

Serena had stopped struggling against Amara and in turn she had slackened her grip around the girl a bit. Serena took the opening and managed to slam her foot down hard on top of the older woman's foot.

"Ouch, why you….," Amara let the struggling girl go as she grabbed her throbbing foot, and then launched forward to regain her grip on the crazy girl. Once she had Serena back in her arms struggling she pressed the pressure point on the back of her neck and Serena collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Was that really necessary?" The aqua haired woman asked as she walked back over near the two.

She lifted the girl up effortlessly without any more struggle and the two adults went over to some empty seats," She is a major spitfire, and I would prefer not to have my other foot stomped on by her."

* * *

Yes, finally some new characters come to the scene. I have not decided yet wether or not to have Amara and Michelle join in on the fights but we shall see. I am hoping to get another chapter out soon! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

AN: Yay! Another chapter is here and I have made it a little longer this time. The beginning of the chapter might be a little confusing, so bear with me and it will all make sense by the end of this chapter.

Chapter 8

Her eyes snapped open in worry; she wondered how long she had been out of it. It was dark out with thick wisps of fog rolling all around her. She felt the cold wet cement underneath her, the street lamps flickered with an eerie light. Wait how she got from a hospital lobby in the afternoon to a street in the middle of the night. Everything in between seemed to be muddled in her mind, but she knew something was incredibly wrong.

She pushed herself off the ground, a wave of pain zapped through her. She quickly brought her hand to the side of her torso where the source of her pain began. Through her glove she felt some type of liquid seep through. _When did I transform? She thought to herself and why am I in my old Sailor Suit._ She brought her hand up to her face and through the dim light she saw a thick dark liquid coating her hand.

She was severely injured, but how was the question? Then a strange sense of Déjà vu swept through her being as four shadows materialized out of nothing and surrounded her on all sides.

A high pitched hyena like laugh rang out from on top of a lamppost. She cringed at the unbearable sound, yet she knew who it belonged to immediately, Zoicite.

"Hello, again Sailor failure, you were lucky enough to barely escape my five other youma that you fought earlier this evening. I doubt you will be able to fight these four, seeing as you are severely injured and they are much stronger than their previous brothers. Where are your other Sailor friends? Are you flying solo tonight or did your friends decide to ditch you?"

This conversation and situation was becoming more familiar as it played out before her eyes. On its own her body stood taller and her eyes narrowed at the evil general of the Negaverse.

The words automatically flew from her without hesitation or thought," I don't have to answer to you Zoicite."

In a flurry of flower petals Zoicite left the area, "Fine, I will leave you Youma to make quick work of this Sailor brat!"

She glanced around at the Youma who were ready to attack. _I have seen and fought these monsters before how can they still exist?_ Her body seemed to take on a mind of its own as her mind was trying to process what was going on. She rushed towards the smallest of the group, holding her fist high and bringing it down onto the monster when it exploded instantly in dust. Leaving her slightly dazed and confused at this development.

As the other three monsters attempted to block her path, she spun on one of her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to them. She gasped when she saw long flowing golden locks of hair flowing around her. _This can not be reality my hair is no longer that youthful golden color it once was._ The remaining youma exploded in a cloud of dust just like the first. _There was no way that these youma were real, kicking them in a regular battle usually didn't hurt them, stunned them possibly but it had never instantly defeated them. _A bright light flared around her before she could blink and it pulled her into the unknown.

She reappeared next to a statue in the park and a short distance away, and she could hear the attack calls of the other Sailor Scouts. She looked down at her midsection, where a large dark spot stained her side, and then she saw that her arms and legs were covered in large cuts and bruises. Her body's actions still seemed to be on autopilot.

She pulled the Luna Pen out whispering, "Transform me into a clean and injure free Sailor Moon."

She felt the power of the wand pull from her energy reserve in order to support the transformation, her body felt nausea pull at her stomach, but it began to walk towards the commotion without any further falter._ When she met up with the other Sailors, she would know for sure what was happening._

Her body again moved on its own, she watched as some of the Sailors attacks missed their target and barreled into whatever lay in its path. Her innermost thought of what this situation was came true, when she observed that all the Sailor Scouts were youthful teenagers.

No it can't be, this was the memory she wanted most to forget, while she had fought and defeated nine other youma that dreadful night so long ago without any help from the others. The Scouts were fighting a slimy slug youma looking like they could not hold their own against the monster, they were failing miserably even with the new addition of Sailor Venus.

She did not want to see this play out in front of her again, she desperately tried to wake herself up and pull herself back into reality, but something prevented her from doing so. Her body continually moved forward, and then she felt her voice rise from her throat and yell out one of her famous speeches.

All eyes focused on her, the youma's stare looked more welcoming then her own team. _Here it goes, she thought as she watched the Scouts briefly glance at her then refocus on the battle at hand._

"Took you long enough, what were you doing snoring over your communicator alarm?" Mars bit out as she sent another attack towards the youma where it was absorbed into its slimy skin.

She felt her body stiffen in annoyance at the snide remark, then she pulled her tiara from her head and sent it flying towards the monster. It did not surprise her when she saw the tiara bounce off the youma and head straight for her. She ducked just before it would have hit her. With her Sailor powers her arm attempted to redirect the tiara and in the process nearly took the head off of the amazon like Sailor Jupiter before she too ducked from the tiara that had gone wild. The tiara stopped its destructive path when Sailor Mercury sent a cold attack towards it, freezing it in midair making it drop with a clank to the ground.

"Moon, you need to be more careful!" Mercury scolded while typing on her computer in order to figure out the weakness of the youma.

"You almost took my head off!" Sailor Jupiter complained as she pushed herself off of the ground.

"Sorry," She heard herself mumble out.

So far none of the Sailor Scouts powers had worked on this particular youma. She already knew the answer, but her memory wouldn't allow her to take control in this twisted dream and end it sooner.

Normally you would think it strange for someone to run straight into the path of a deranged monster, but for Serena it was welcoming to her. Once she did this, she knew that this memory soon would be over. When her body came in close range to the youma, its strangely solid, but slimy tail swung around and launched her into the back of a small café's storage shed.

She was thrown into a pile of sacks that broke her fall in which burst on impact when her body made contact spilling the contents all over her and coating her in it. Trying to asses what she was covered in she licked her lips, Salt.

She smiled inward, though she never had any experience, she had watched her brother once experiment with the reaction between salt and slugs, it was disgusting to watch, but if it worked on a small slug, why not a large slug youma.

She felt her body scream in protest as it stood. She couldn't lift one of the heavy salt bags, but since she was completely covered in salt that would have to do. She would have to allow it to absorb her like it had absorbed the other Scouts attacks to allow her any type of victory.

Her Luna pen disguise had long since faded, but she didn't care. She ran towards the slug at full speed and let it suck her inside its body without it realizing the consequences at first.

It seemed minutes passed before the salt started its effects and began sizzling around her. The sensation was strange and foreign; it was like you were the fizzy candy being dissolved in a mouth.

Then when she least expected it the entire slug youma burst open in half and spilled its remaining slimy contents onto the cement with her sliding out covered in the slimy goop. She wiped the slimy stuff from her eyes and mouth and took a much needed breath of fresh air. The youma now defeated she gave a triumphant smirk, and that was when it all began.

"Are you that stupid? You ran straight into the youma without considering what would happen, you're lucky that the powers we let it absorb earlier caused it to explode from the inside." Sailor Mars could not help but yell.

"You were not being very responsible, and a little reckless." Sailor Mercury piped up.

Sailor Jupiter scowled, "A little reckless? She nearly took my head off with her tiara!"

Feeling sympathy for the leader of the group Sailor Venus spoke up, "Guys, aren't you being a little harsh? Why don't you let her explain?"

"Her explain? We all know she has little intelligence to explain what in that meatball brain of hers she was trying to do. She is lazy, clumsy, irresponsible and to top it all off not fit to be leader." Mars bit back.

"You-," Venus began.

"Mars is right! It is difficult for her to do anything right." Mercury cut in.

"You have to give her more credit than that!" Venus protested.

"You don't know her as well as we do, you shouldn't defend what you don't know. She has never stepped up and taken responsibility for her actions." Jupiter countered back.

Mars once again spoke up, "She has never been leader material. All she has ever been and ever will be is an irresponsible lazy, selfish, crybaby I say we-,"

"STOP!! That is enough, I get it okay!" Moon's body wobbled as she stood on her feet, she could feel the tears and the sorrow fill her inside and out having to replay this memory again. She wished this would end soon, she didn't know how much more pain she could take seeing this again.

She began walking away from them, "Mars you can be leader, I am quitting the team."

"You can't do that Sailor Moon, we need you!" Venus protested as tears began to build up in her eyes.

She turned around her bright blue eyes now dull and lifeless, "You don't need me, and if they don't want me I cannot go against what my friends want." She turned back and ran away.

What she never noticed until now was a faint whisper that came from Sailor Venus, "Forgive us Serenity." This new revelation gave something for her to think about,_ did Sailor Venus know all along whom I truly was?_

Then the memory went dark, She felt herself floating in darkness slightly welcoming the silence that surrounded her. She wondered for a moment if this is what the negaverse felt as they lived with darkness surrounding their hearts. Before she could contemplate anymore, she felt herself jerk abruptly downward onto a cold surface.

Her eyes opened light streaming through blinds on a window stung her eyes as she tried to adjust to the change. She felt a little light headed due to half of her lower body seemed to be still propped up on a couch while her upper half had ended up on the floor. She slid her legs off the couch in order to right herself and then carefully sat up on the floor, still aware that her wrist and back were damaged.

She was thankful that she didn't have to deal with the same injuries today that she had had on that awful day in her memory. She wondered if she was still in the hospital and looked around realizing it was an office of some sort. When she saw the medical charts on the wall she knew she was still in the hospital, but why was she in an office?

She heard snippets of a conversation coming through the door, her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over pressing an ear over one of the cracks.

"Amara I told you we can not risk blowing our cover." A soft voice retaliated.

"What is the difference whether we are disguised as old ladies, or we are ourselves looking young? Either way if we run into our past selves they would get suspicious." The stronger voice answered.

"This is not some vacation, we are here on a mission sent by Pluto to find her." the soft voice spoke again.

Serena was surprised, Pluto? That was one of the planets in the solar system. Did that mean that there were more than just the five Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask? If so why did she and the possibilities of others wait so long to join up with the Sailor Team while she was gone? Those were questions she had to investigate later, but first she wanted to get as much information from them as possible.

The stronger voice continued, "So do you think it is her or some over the top fan?"

A sigh came from the soft voice, "I can't be sure until we get her name and her background. The past has been altered far too much for the Queen to even help us find her."

_The Queen? Did she mean Queen Beryl? If she did, then are some of the scouts working for the negaverse and that is why they never met up with the others? What all this talk about the past?_

Question after question was going through her head resulting in her failing to hear a deep third voice enter the conversation. "Are you the patient's guardians?"

The softer voice spoke up, "No we just found her."

"Alright, I will go and check on her." The deep voice said as they began to turn the handle on the door.

When she heard the handle of the door squeaking as it turned, she was thrown from her thoughts and panic began filling her when she realized she was still sitting flush against the door.

She immediately launched herself backwards and began scooting away from the door on all her hands and feet. She gave a sigh of relief when her back hit the side of the couch. She then flushed with embarrassment at how stupid she must look.

Because the Hospital had been filled full with patients, the Nurses had asked if they could place one of the less injured patients in his office until they could take care of them and send them on their way. He consented and when he had finished taking care of a number of the patients on the main floor, he decided to go check up on the patient in his office, see if he could help them, then get a short break before treating some more patients.

When he arrived at the door he noticed two older females in deep conversation, he wondered if they were the patient's guardians, and after asking them found out that they didn't know the patient but the patient happened to be a girl.

As he opened the door he heard a strange shuffling sound come from inside, and when he saw familiar long silver hair on a young girl his eyes widened in surprise seeing her backed up against the couch and blushing with embarrassment.

"It's you again. The girl I bumped into on the street and then helped me save that boy in the park." The tone of his voice did very little to hide how surprised he was to see her again.

"Dar-um, Dr. Shields! What are you doing here?" she managed to squeak out.

He couldn't help but smile at her question, "I work at this Hospital and this happens to be my personal office."

"Oh," she quietly replied while thinking, _what a time to act stupid; of coarse he would be in a hospital helping people who are hurt. He still is a big shot considering how nice and spacious his office is._

He watched as she seemed to space out for a moment, "Would you like to sit on something comfier than the floor?"

"Eh?" She replied slipping back into the current situation, and realizing that she just spaced out while he asked her a question. Sheepishly she pushed herself back up on the couch wincing when she put pressure on her wrist, her actions did not go unnoticed by him as she began to gently rub at the pain.

Again he questioned her, "What is it your in for, miss I never did catch your name?"

She looked strait at him determined to stay focused this time so she did not look like a total ditz. Something was different about him she noticed, but what exactly she couldn't tell, except his dark blue eyes seemed to be the same. She had not been here long enough or known him well enough in the past to know exactly what was different. "Ser-Moon, Rena Moon, I think my wrist is broken and my ribs are either bruised or broken." _Good job genius you get a little distracted by those mesmerizing deep blue eyes and you almost blow your cover._

"How did this occur?" He inquired.

"I accidentally punched my cement balcony railing to hard, and I got caught up in the youma attack in the park earlier today." She said truthfully hoping he would not ask for anymore details.

"Miss Moon, I will call one of the Nurses to take you down to the radiology lab for an X-Ray and then have you come back here so we can look and see if you did break anything." He picked up the phone and dialed for one of the Nurses.

While he was busy on the phone she took a moment to look around his office. It was very plain and tidy, almost too sparse for her tastes. On a bookshelf to the left of his desk, she noticed he had a small number of photos, and curious to what they contained she got up and walked over to the shelf. Some of the photos were recent, but there were a couple that caught her eye. One was a group photo of Raye, Amy, Lita, Andrew, Darien and Greg at the beach. Darien did not look to happy having Raye hanging on his arm next to him, the photo must have been taken after she left.

Another older photo that intrigued her was of a young couple with a smiling young black haired blue eyed boy standing in the middle with a cap on his head. She couldn't help but pick up the frame and glance at the resemblance the boy held with his parents. She figured this must have been Darien when he was younger. She thought it a little strange he did not have any current family photos of his parents or of a wife and children. She glanced up to put the frame back on the shelf when she saw something that shocked her.

The frame she had in her hands slipped from her grip and crashed to the ground as she stared straight into a small photo of herself, a photo that had been taken of a happy carefree golden haired teen before she had run away._ Why does he have a photo of me? She thought. _Her fingers shook as she attempted to reach for the photo, she did not have the heart to go near it so she snatched her hand away and immediately crouched down in order to rectify her mistake of dropping the other photo in her carelessness onto the ground.

Darien immediately got of the phone with one of the nurses when he heard the crashing of glass against the floor. He witnessed her strange reaction to the photo of a missing girl he once knew. He was a little mad that she had broken the glass on the picture of his parents, but felt sympathy as he watched her nervously pick up the broken pieces of glass off the floor in an attempt to clean the mess she made up. As he approached her, she became more nervous and her hands became shakier as she quickened her pace of cleaning the mess, resulting in her cutting her finger on one of the larger and very sharp pieces of glass. She winced in pain holding back tears in her eyes, when she felt a warm large hand gently lay on her shoulder.

In a soothing voice he spoke, "Don't worry about it, I will clean this up while you get your X-ray's. Let's get a Band-Aid on that finger."

She sniffled as she tried to hold back tears, quickly failing at her attempt, "I-It's m-my fault, I shouldn't have picked up your photo's I-I had no right to touch it."

He led her over to the couch and sat her down, and then he went to his desk and pulled out a band aide and a tissue. Then he walked back towards her and sat on the couch while handing her the tissue to wipe her tears on. He took out some gauze from one of his pocket and wiped away the blood, then took some antiseptic spray from another pocket and sprayed the cut. She winced from the sting of the spray, and then he un-wrapped the Band-Aid and placed it around her bleeding finger.

With watery eyes she looked up at him, "Thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused."

He gave a slight chuckle, "Don't worry about it things happen."

She looked over at the glass still on the floor and then down at her bandaged finger, "But it is my fault that I-,"

The door creaked open and a Nurse peeked her head through, "Dr. Shields, I am ready to take the patient down to the radiology lab to be X-rayed."

Serena stood up silently and walked slowly over to the Nurse and then followed her out the door.

* * *

That's it for now, for those of you who got confused in the first part of the chapter: Serena was dreaming of a past memory and could not take control of her actions that replayed in the memory. I am planning to continue the conversation between Darien and Serena in more depth in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!!

AN: Sorry for the long delay, at one point I had major writers block, then the Internet connection to my home decided to dissapear for several days, so during that time I kept on writing and making this chapter a little longer than usual. Thanks to all who keep reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The two women who had brought her in were still standing in the hall as she exited the door. Their conversation long since finished, they stood shifting an analyzing gaze towards her as she followed the Nurse down the hall. She in turn looked back at them creasing her brow in question at their analytical behavior. Though they had helped her, something about them tingled faintly on the surface of her mind just out of reach. She paused watching as they turned and began to walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

Then something flashed across her mind and then seemed to rush towards the two figures walking away. She allowed all of her senses to open clearly; she noticed a faint line of their auras could be seen one was an aqua blue, the other a golden yellow. She narrowed her eyes in concentration feeling so far no malicious intent in their aura's, then in an instant the flash of recognition was gone.

"Nurse could you wait for just a moment, please," she kindly asked while hastily making her way to the retreating women. "Wait!"

The women paused and looked back towards the girl, as she came rushing up and caught the tall older woman by surprise and stumbling backwards to catch her footing as she was embraced by an unexpected hug. Then she let go and hugged the aqua locked woman with equal enthusiasm. When she was done hugging them her face reddened when she saw the puzzled expressions the two women were giving her.

She gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her head. "Ah, sorry I guess I got carried away. I just wanted to thank you two for bringing me here."

"No problem," Amara answered rather quickly and feigned immediate disinterest in the conversation while keeping an eye fixed at her.

Michelle slapped Amara's shoulder in protest at her behavior, "We just wanted to make sure that you were alright dear."

Pretending to pull something from a pocket she pulled two small cards from her subspace pocket and slapped them down on each of the women's hands. "Here, if there is anything you need or if you just want to chat, don't hesitate to call me okay!"

Amara looked at the small business size card in her hand noticing that there was a name and number, along with a business title printed neatly across the card in black lettering. What caught her attention on the little card though was the symbol of a golden crescent moon that adorned the left side of the card.

Serena turned around and rushed back towards the waiting Nurse sporting a huge smile across her face. _Even if you don't call me, I will keep tabs on your whereabouts. You can never be too cautious these days._

The majority of the crowd of people who had received minor injuries from the attack earlier had been treated and then been sent home. She noticed there were less people in the halls and it was much quieter. She followed the woman closely but enough to give her some time to think, though it was becoming difficult for her to do so when she heard the constant squeak-squeak of the Nurses shoes as they walked.

She had always hated periods of long silence, not that it made her ever feel awkward in any sense, it was just that it unnerved her every once in a while. Several times she had opened her mouth to try and strike up a conversation with the Nurse, but seeing the woman tense up every time they passed by other Nurses and Doctors she would quickly shut her mouth again.

The Nurse stopped at a desk, and Serena nearly collided with her and gave her a glare in warning while turning back to another Assistant at a computer.

She was then led into a room and was told to lay her wrist in different positions that practically made her cringe in pain as they would twist her wrist a particular way to get a good x-ray. They also took x-rays of her ribs and then in less than ten minutes gave her a CD full of the images to take back with her.

Happy to be done with the short torture session, she made her way back to Darien's office. She began to hum a melody from a long forgotten memory that seemed to suddenly flow from her memories of extravagant parties, and people dancing in beautiful dresses and tuxedos. She remembered the feel of the marble banister as she walked down it and then the touch of a hand as it gently grasped hers, and then she looked up only to see the face shrouded in shadows and unable to make out who it is. She reached her free hand up to his face in order to get a closer look, and then dark bolts of lightning surrounded her and began to pull her away from the shadowed man. They both seemed to struggle to hold on to each other but with each pull of the dark their hands slipped farther and farther apart until she heard him whisper, "Serenity," and she could only reply, "Endymion, my love," when a surge of intense pain erupted in her chest knocking the breath out of her. Tears streamed relentlessly unbidden by her, and then a flash of light and a feeling of weightlessness pulled her out of her thoughts.

She could feel as her entire body hit something hard, her head was slightly fuzzy and she exhaled calming her breath as she willed her heart racing in her chest to stop racing. She opened her eyes and looked up cringing from the glare of a strong light streaming in her vision.

The melody she had hummed unconsciously was playing softly next to her ear. She turned her head towards the source of the sound and inhaled a breath as she saw the star locket she had received from Tuxedo Mask all those years ago had somehow freed itself from her subspace pocket. She grasped her hand around it and pulled it tightly to her chest as she sat up and then pulled herself up to find the source of her fall had been due to two yellow signs warning on goers of a newly washed wet floor. She frowned when she noticed that the lockets melody was playing softer than she remembered it ever being and worried that the fall might have damaged it. She continued to hold it in her hand as she finished her trip to Darien's office and was slightly confused as the melody of the locket seemed to increase in volume as she continued her trek back, the clasp also seemed broken for when she tried to shut it would spring back up and continue to play. As she reached the door the melody was now playing louder than she ever thought it could play so in one final attempt she clasped it shut and held it tightly in a fist as she gently knocked on the door.

She had heard no response on the other side so she quietly turned the door handle and peeked in. She about melted on site at the vision before her of Darien asleep with his head lying on top of a stack of papers that sat on his desk. It was indeed a rare moment seeing him this way, and it gave her a once in a lifetime insight into a side that she had never witnessed of him when she was younger, complete vulnerability.

She smiled as she tiptoed closer observing the childlike youthfulness his face appeared with despite his true age. Her free hand reached out before she could think of what she was doing and swept up some stray bangs from his face and then set her hand gently on the desk.

She sighed inwardly,_ what on earth possessed me to do that? I must be going completely crazy. We were never on good terms in our youth, and despite recently becoming reacquainted with him and seeing a different side, I can't risk anything right now. Besides he wouldn't believe me if I told him who I really was._

Her thoughts kept on whirling in her head, when she felt something warm grasp her hand. Her eyes widened in shock when she witnessed that his large hand had grasped her own. She slightly panicked not wanting to be further embarrassed if he should wake up and see the situation. So she began to pull her hand out of his grasped and was further surprised when he tightened his grip around her hand.

She pulled herself back once again straining against the hold, "Let go!" she grumbled out while twisting her wrist.

He seemed to be out cold, yet a faint mumble fell from his lips, "I won't loose you, I will never let you go my prin…cess."

She froze in astonishment, while not fully understanding the meaning to his words; after all he was in a deep sleep. She did not want to hurt him but at the moment she felt she had no choice so she gathered a small amount of power in the palm of her captured hand and attempted to give a shock him when her powers seemed to take on a mind of their own and instead of shocking him, gently flowed around his hand cooperating with his aura and loosening his grip around her hand.

Now without the straining pull, her body became off balance and she felt herself stumble backwards to the couch while letting out a high pitched shriek as she finally landed on a soft cushion, and not noticing when the Star locket she had in her hand slipped from her grasp and into one of the gaps where the couch met the cushions. The noise from her scream awakened Darien from his deep slumber.

He looked up from his deep slumber and saw that Serena was back in the room, "Are you alright, what happened?"

She looked back at him embarrassed and hoping that he didn't remember grabbing her hand. "I'm alright I was just startled when I-uh saw a small spider crawling. That's all. I am sorry that I woke you up from your nap."

Now he was embarrassed at being caught sleeping while at work in the middle of the day, he gave a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his messy hair, "That's alright, how long were you here before I woke up?"

"Not long… Oh I brought back my x-rays could we look at them?" She pulled the CD from her purse and then brought it over to him at his desk.

"Yes, lets look at them." He reached out to grab the CD from her, when their fingers brushed they both felt a strange jolt pass through their hand. She pulled her hand away quickly still very much aware of how he had grabbed her hand in his sleep just moments before.

She swiftly sat down in a chair that sat in front of his desk and then turned her head in order to not look at him for a moment.

True the little zap was a little on the side of strange for him, but there had been stranger things he had witnessed in his life so he disregarded it as a static shock. He did arch his eyebrow in suspicion when she was so eager to sit down and stare into space in the blink of a second, and wondered what was the cause of all the awkward behavior coming from this girl.

From the time she had bumped into him on the street, then witnessing how she had saved the boy in the park from dying she seemed to have some strange welcoming and friendly aura about her, to seeing her once again in his office and witnessing her strange reaction when she glanced upon an old photo of a girl he once new to him seemed a little suspicious.

When the pictures were loaded on his computer he looked with a keen eye at each photo that had been taken. "Well, I believe you don't have any broken bones, you must have just sprained your wrist badly and bruised your ribs slightly."

She looked back at him, "Really, well I guess that's better than anything being broken," _She was really thinking_ _looks like my powers once again kicked in and healed me faster than the normal human rate of healing. _

"Lets get you a splint for that wrist so that you don't injure it anymore," He got up and went searching through one of his drawers in order to find a splint, but there was none to be found. "I will just go down the hall for a moment and then be back, will you be alright?"

She glanced up at him giving her one of her trademark smiles and nodded. He was caught like a fish on a line at her simple gesture, and then stood speeches as his line of sight brought him to stare at the frame on the shelf that held the old picture of his Crown game arcade crush "Meatball head," He blinked in confusion when he felt he was seeing double. The photo of Meatball head and the facial expression of Rena mirrored one another exactly, and except for the different hair color he could swear they were one in the same.

His head began to ache, as he logically tried to protest and deny that it was scientifically possible for young Rena to be Serena, no matter how much he wished to see the bubbly blond once more and find out where she had disappeared to. As he shook his head in order to clear it, he became slightly dizzy watching the room spin slightly and observed with curiosity as his vision righted itself and seemed to merge the images of the picture and Rina together in the middle of the room becoming one. He shook his head once again to clear the image. This left him wondering if he was now falling for the young silver haired girl.

In his musings she couldn't help but wonder what was going on exactly in his head. To her it seemed like for a moment he had seen through all the charades she had put up since she had been back and it worried her that for some reason or another he somehow had discovered her lie, but how could he believe anything of the sort unless he too held his own secrets. Gathering courage and slightly baffled at his behavior she spoke up, "Dr. Shields are you alright."

His head now only sporting a slight ache in the back. He turned to the door and left without another word. She bit her lip in frustration, wondering what could have triggered his strange behavior. She looked around the office as she waited for him to return. Her eyes once again fell on the old photo of her, and once again she was drawn towards it.

She glared at the old photo as she held it in her hands, yet she felt a wave of sympathy envelope her more she stared at it. The old happy go lucky, carefree and innocent girl that once was, had been completely erased the moment she had left Tokyo. If only she could have been stronger, more disciplined to have been a better leader and had shown her fellow teammates that she was responsible. Instead she had been scared to show that she had been fighting more battles than them, taken more blows for them than they had realized. She had wanted them to live more of a normal life than she had then, so they could do normal things and not have to worry about when the next battle would come.

Her heart told her that it was her duty to protect everything she cared about. Her heart also told her though she still had large pieces missing from her past in the Silver Millennium that somehow she was the reason that the Negaverse continued to plague them with their evil schemes. The Negaverse wanted something from her, what that was she didn't know, but she would not stop until she found it and kept it from them even unto death.

She set the picture down softly and was surprised when she felt tears stream down her face. She touched her cheek feeling the wet texture of tears and with her other hand she grasped onto one of the upper shelves as she felt herself waver on her feet.

The door opened and Dr. Shields walked in carrying a splint, but when he saw her once again standing near the shelf with the picture he paused mid-step.

She had heard him walk back in, she waited for him to say something, anything, but he was silent. She kept her head facing away from him as she stared into the glared reflection of the glass on the picture. "Why do you keep her picture?"

He stood there like a statue from the desperate tone in her voice. His vocal chords seemed to freeze, "I-I don't know,"

She frowned, "Don't lie Darien, there is always a reason why people keep objects they collect over the years and can never let them go.

"She was a good friend to me," He took a step towards her.

She gave a short laugh, "Sure she was. I'm sure being a friend to her was just as common as the routine arguments that you had between each other.

How could this strange girl all the sudden drop into his life and then begin insulting him. "How do you know all of this and what are you-,"

"Let me finish! How can you claim to know someone as a friend and keep her picture? When it is obvious that all she was to anyone was a stupid irresponsible clumsy crybaby that no one really wanted to be around." She gripped the shelf tighter with each word that she spoke, while tears now flowed freely to the ground.

He felt his buried emotions begin to break free of the cage he had placed them in so long ago. He dropped the splint on the ground and stalked towards her, "You know nothing. I don't know who you are, but you do not have your story straight!" He marched over to the shelf and despite his anger carefully picked up the photo gently held it in his hands. "She was never any of those things; she was the light, laughter and happiness. She always tried to make others smile. I made a huge mistake back then, and I hope she has forgiven me for it. When I was eight years old, I had lost both of my parents and was unable to recall anything before that day because of a severe case of amnesia. I went through life closed off and unwilling to get near anyone until the day she had thrown a test paper at my forehead. I desperately wanted to speak with her, but all that I could do was insult her, because I did not know how to get her attention. Each time we would meet again I would try so hard to talk to her because I admired her I-I fell for her, but I would end up insulting her instead. When she had disappeared everything that she had been around, everyone she had influenced seemed to turn duller and grey, like the sunlight decided to never show its face again. I keep this picture with the hope that she will come back and bring the sun back with her."

She was shocked at how honest and opens he had been with her, she never knew that he felt the way he did about her and it warmed her heart. With glistening eyes she looked at him and then gently curled her hands around the frame he was holding easing out of his hands and placing it softly back on the shelf. "She had spent too long hiding behind the clouds, there is no chance that she will ever bring the sun back for she has faded completely, the only light she left behind was captured by the moon. You as well as everyone else will have to make do with what is left of the moonlight."

She turned away from him and walked slowly towards the door. She then bent down and picked up the splint taking it with her as she continued to walk towards the door. Gathering her courage and swallowing a lump in her throat as she bit back a sob, she neared the door and was halfway out when she whispered gently hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear her, "I liked you too." Then she slid out the rest of the way and began to walk down the hall.

He stood there trying to process all of the words that she had spoken; he had heard her faint whisper and wondered what the meaning of it was. Then something seemed to fall into place, "Meatball Head?" he muttered. Then he snapped back into reality and made a mad dash to the door, yet he slid to a stop when a faint familiar melody began drifting through the air. The melody was coming from somewhere in his office, as much as he wanted to ignore it and go catch Rena, the haunting melody was too much a part of his past for him to ignore. He strained his ears in order to locate the sound of the source and found himself walking back to the couch. As he came closer to the couch the melody played louder. He stuck his hand in between the cushions and was rewarded when he clasped his hand around something solid. It was the Star locket he had let Sailor Moon have long ago, but how did it end up back at his office? He shoved the question to the back of his mind as he rose to his feet and dashed out the door and down the hall in order to catch her, but she was gone. He came back to his office disappointed but not empty handed and resolved that in time all his questions would be answered.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I appreaciate all the support I have recieved so far and being patient with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon.

AN: I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks everyone for their patience and understanding. Things have been seriously crazy with my internet going out, vacations, school etc. My biggest roadblock if you could believe it had to be Amy, I had to rewrite this chapter three times before i could figure out how to get around her, with that said I will let you get on with the story!

Chapter 10

She pushed the down button on the elevator and was surprised when it immediately opened up onto her floor. Tiredly she pressed the button for the main floor and then backed up and propped herself against the elevator wall. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh of half-relief, half-uncertainty, while she tried to occupy her mind with other concerns she absentmindedly tried to blow her bangs out of her face.

She let out an anguished cry when she finally came to the realization that she was a fool, coming back here was making her more reckless and foolhardy than she had ever been before. From a past that never amounted to anything to the present where for some reason or another, the different perspectives that she had witnessed of people made her see a new and more brilliant light giving her a new hope that she lacked all her life, to a future she knew could never exist.

She felt herself falling for a man that she would never have guessed in a thousand millennia. She could find no lies in the words that he freely gave to her just moments before. His actions towards her in her youth were only because he never knew how to act in front of her and from what he revealed to her today, he had been just as lonely in his life as she had been.

She wiped her eyes and immediately began to sober up; the past was done and gone. There was no way to reverse it unless a Sailor Scout of time existed. The likelihood of that happening was slim to none. Since discovering that she was the Princess of the Moon, she had gained what she assumed was all of her memories of her past, though for some reason some of the people in her past still remained shadowed or very blurry in her memories.

She wrapped the sling around her wrist and tightened it so her hand wouldn't move as much. She felt the elevator slow down and stop on one of the floors, she then saw a little figure come rushing in at top speed and then a little hand desperately punched the elevator door button several times so that the doors would close. Then the little girl pushed herself as far as she could into the corner and then crumpled in a tight ball against the wall.

Down the hall Serena could here a clatter of footsteps and voices shouting at one another while rushing around like headless chickens. "Mara is missing!" A frantic nurse shouted out, while another declared that she had not been in any of the rooms that they had checked.

She watched as the doors of the elevator slowly began to close, and the search party ran forward towards the door demanding that she keep them open. She went to push the button to reopen the doors her finger hovering just above it, when the small child in the corner whimpered out, "Please don't let them catch me!"

Like many times before, her heart couldn't help but melt for the little child. Her finger swiftly pulled back, she watched the doors close and felt the elevator begin to descend. The child still had their head bunched together repeating out loud, "don't let them get me."

Wanting to help the child, and with no hesitation she pushed the emergency button on the elevator making it lurch to a stop. The child whimpered fearing the worst, until they felt the gentle touch of a hand on their shoulder and a sweet melodic voice.

She had a major soft spot for little children since she had never had any of her own and because of her duty as a Sailor Soldier. "Don't worry little one, I can help you. Why are you running from all of the doctors?"

With tear filled eyes the small child looked up and then launched themselves into her arms, while burying their head into her shoulder, "I-I'm scared, I don't want to die! They want to take me and op-er-ate on my heart cause the doctors say that it is broken and needs to be fixed so that I can run and play like the other kids do, but I don't want to leave my mom and dad all alone."

Her thoughts centered on this little girl and their desperate need of help, as it was her duty to help and protect the people of earth in any way that she could. "Hush little one, I promise everything will be alright."

Knowing full well that what she was about to do would make her regret her actions later, but for now she wanted to help. Her skin began to glow a silvery color and a silent wind came out of nowhere and made her hair float up slowly. She then began floating in midair with the child in her arms as the mark of her birthright the crescent moon flickered on her forehead and then stayed prominent upon her brow.

The little girl looked up and gasped at her in amazement, mesmerized as she saw the silvery light from the woman slowly crawl over her own body with a slight feathery, ticklish feeling and she couldn't help but giggle.

Serena looked down at the girl and then raised her head up, "Dearest Selene, Queen of the Silver Millennium, Mother, please help me give this child strength as well as all the other children in this hospital so that they may be able to endure and conquered their physical trials with the help of all the medical administrators at this hospital, so that they may grow up to have full lives."

The crescent moon on her forehead let out a soothing golden light in which began to spread from her then out of the elevator brushing over everything and everyone in the hospital.

Dr. Shields felt like he needed some fresh air in order to clear his head, so he pulled up his blinds and slid open one of his windows. He felt the cool breeze brush past him, while taking a deep breath calming him. To him the natural things of Earth had always had a calming effect on him. He took a moment to close his eyes and let all his responsibilities float away; it was short lived when he was snapped back into the real world as he felt the familiarity of a certain power wash over him. Not wasting anymore time he began to follow the pull that beckoned to him. It was a different kind of pull than he felt when he knew Sailor Moon was in danger it was the pull he felt when Princess would come to him in his dreams. He froze when a golden power washed over him, calming all of his senses.

The elevators were occupied and not wanting to let precious seconds slip away he opened the door to the stairs so forcefully that it gave a loud bam as it came in contact with the concrete walls, his quick footsteps echoed loudly as he practically flew down the stairs.

On another floor a Doctor, who had been looking over one of their patient's charts, felt the same power pass over them. This Doctor was very unique looking with her hair that was a strange shade of blue with silver strands splashed throughout and wore a thin pare of glasses on the bridge of her nose, but looks are deceiving because though she was well in her years she was one of the top Doctors in the world. Her usual calm composure seemed to melt away as the strange golden power enveloped everyone. The patients chart slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor. While everyone seemed to feel calm she felt more unease as if something was calling to her, but at the same time cautioning her that this power was not something to be messed with.

Her Sailor instincts kicked in and for once in her life Dr. Mizuno did something completely out of character in which shocked her fellow associates, she ran from them and yelled out, "I have an important task to attend to, figure it out for yourselves for once!" as she made her way to the stairs and whipped out her mercury computer instantly analyzing the surrounding area as she ran.

Serena now stood on the elevator floor while still holding the child which was calmly sitting in her arms. She pressed the button allowing the elevator to work once again and then pushed the floor button above so that she could take the child back to where she needed to be.

Dr. Shields waited in anticipation in front of the elevator doors a couple of floors below to greet the occupant, but to his surprise the elevator instead of continuing down went back up a floor. He began his sprint back up the stairwell, with his eyes narrowed in frustration, telling himself that if someone or something was playing a cheap trick on him, he would not hesitate in using one of his "Tuxedo smoking bombs" on the pranksters.

The elevator door chimed when it reached the highlighted floor and the doors opened. She set the little girl outside the door and they gave each other a smile. With calm and confidence encircling the little girl, and her eyes sparking the girl was ready to face anything, "Thank you!" she smiled even bigger watching as the doors once again closed and her new hero disappeared going up to the top floor.

Just then Dr. Shields burst into the hallway ready to face the power coming from the elevator, what he did not expect to face was a cheerful child with a huge smile spread across their face. Attempting to catch his breath and question at the same time he asked, "Did you huff see a... (Gulp) girl?"

The child tilted their head to the side in mild contemplation determining what the doctor was asking. Then her face seemed to beam with happiness even more, "Oh, you mean the pretty angel lady that gave off a warm, fuzzy golden light and promised that everything would be okay?"

Darien's eyes widened in shock when the child happily gave him a description of a woman that confirmed the pull he felt. He then nodded in anticipation and wonderment of the prospect that somehow for some reason the princess of his dreams had finally appeared in the real world outside of the dreamscape. The girl continued to stand there then brought up a finger to her chin while thinking and then pointing towards the ceiling. "I think she had to go back up to heaven, she looked pretty tired after she promised to help me."

With a sigh and pure determination now pumping through his veins he turned back to the stairs and steadily resumed his flight up the stairs. Meanwhile on the other side of the building Amy who was tracking the movement of the power on her mini-computer watched as it erratically changed position from going down to up, and was erratically typing and trying to fix a permanent lock on the power source so she could easily track it later if it disappeared, yet so far she was not having much luck. When she saw that the power was steadily making its way up to the roof she began following it up.

Serena stood facing the wall of the elevator with her hands supporting her weight, she was glad that the girl and the other children in the hospital would likely survive whatever ailments that held them back now, at the same time she realized in her hastiness that she had exerted a little too much power making her feel weak and likely open and very vulnerable if the Negaverse were to attack at any moment. In her frustration she launched her head forward and instantly regretted her action when her head came in contact with the steal wall making her feel like her head just split in two and a large headache began to form. She then brought her hand up to her forehead and felt the soft spot of the contact her head had made. She groaned realizing that she most likely hade a large red imprint on her forehead.

She did not have much time either and since she was running low on energy she was going to have to book it out of their and reach her home so that she wouldn't be found collapsed or unconscious. Quickly transforming into her Sailor form she launched herself out of the elevator when it stopped on the last floor and ran up the last staircase to the roof.

Though Amy was never the physically strong Sailor Scout like Jupiter, she was glad that her powers still gave her the endurance to run without to much difficulty even with age factored in. as she reached the floor before the rooftop she barely caught a glimpse of a couple of silvery ponytails as they ascended up the stairs. She was close and she was only seconds behind at solving this mystery, wanting to come to the conclusion quickly she continued up the stairs.

When she came to the open air of the roof she looked around to see which direction she could spot the figure going, but to her surprise she could see no moving silhouettes in any directions. Ready to once again pull out her computer and even fully transform to give her better access to her Mercurial powers she began to reach into her subspace pocket, when Darien made his appearance.

He slid to a stop when he saw the blue haired doctor also was occupying the rooftop. Could she have been the source of the power, he thought. "What are you doing up here Dr. Mizuno?"

She faced him, while the same thoughts as to why he was here began forming theories and statistics as to the probability that they would be searching for the same thing raced through. "I could ask you the same question, Dr. Shields."

Taken aback at her unusual forwardness, he resolved that whatever brought her up there at the moment, be it the same thing or for a different reason. Just as intelligent as he, she would not give away any clues regarding her business up there.

He could give in and play her game, but he would rather focus on his own mission he paused for a moment in silence trying to pinpoint in which direction the pull was pointing to, but as quick as he had felt it, the pull was completely non-existent now, frustrated he turned and walked back down the stairs.

When Amy knew he was out of hearing distance she pulled open her communicator, "We had a slight situation here at Tokyo Hospital, I wish to discuss it with you if possible an hour before we meet with the young Sailor Scout." When Dr. Mizuno finished call she pulled out her mini-computer to try and finish her calculations, typing furiously away.

Meanwhile about four stories down, Serena was hanging from a small ledge, frowning at herself for being careless and almost caught by the blue haired scout. A pigeon sat humming merely inches away from her fingers, then began to scoot its way over and perched itself on top of her fingers. There was a chance Amy could still be on the roof so quietly she tried to coax it off, "Please get off!" The bird made no attempt at moving from its new perch.

She wined quietly under her breath; her fingers began to ache with the pressure of holding her weight. She looked up at the pigeon as it looked back at her with a blank stare; it ruffled its feathers and began lifting its tail. Panic began settling in _no, no, no, you better not even think of pooping on me you pudgy pigeon! _Not wanting to risk anymore thought on the matter, she let go of the ledge with the hand that the bird was perched on and shook the bird off. She watched the bird fly up into the sky when she realized how much of a grip she no longer had on the edge of the building and began falling downward towards the ground.

She had to think fast cause she did not want to become a pancake, she looked down to see if there was another ledge she could grab, when she saw an open window coming at her fast. She smiled and launched herself towards the window as she fell, caught onto its ledge then she pulled herself up and let herself tumble to the floor, while catching her breath.

Amy finished her calculations, coming up with nothing in the end. What caught here eye, was a lone pigeon that came fluttering up on the roof, so she went to the edge and looked down, expecting to see something suspicious but saw nothing.

Serena sighed in relief and thanked her lucky stars that someone must have been looking out for her today. She pulled herself off the ground, looked around the room and nearly fainted in shock when she realized she had ended up back in Darien's office. She giggled realizing that she had ended up back where she had begun, remembering that the pattern of her running into him all the time, when she was younger seemed to be a unavoidable occurrence much like how the Moon has and always will orbit around the Earth.

The effects of her using her powers slowly sank in making her feel tired and sluggish. Her feet felt like they were dragging on the floor towards the door, when the door swung open, making her jump back to avoid getting smacked by it.

He was startled when he again saw Rena standing in his office. "What are you doing back here?"

"Hm, oh I forgot my purse!" Quickly she pulled a small purse out of her subspace pocket from behind her back and showed it to him.

He didn't want to believe her considering he did not remember her having a purse with her the entire time she was there with him, but it was a small purse and he could have easily overlooked that detail in the beginning.

"Thanks again! I need to go." She said while once again slipping past him out the door to make her way downstairs and out of the hospital. She then called a cab and got herself a ride home.

* * *

Thanks again for all of your support and reviews! To clarify some things I will eventually bring in Pluto and some of the other Sailor Scouts and a little of their pasts revealing why they didn't show up earlier! I am going to work hard at getting another chapter out this next week too!.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

AN: Wow, I didn't realize how busy school could get. Well here is another chapter I know all of you have been anxious to read! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

_The blond boy Yukio, who Serena had saved at the park, was walking down the street next to an extremely tall boy with shaggy brown hair that hung haphazardly over his bright green eyes. The brown haired boy dribbled a basketball that he held in his hands every so often._

_School was out for the day and the two boys were walking to their homes at a calm and relaxed pace._

_Tired of the silence Yukio decided to speak. "So Raiden, how did your practice go?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders while staring down at the ball in his hands. "The usual. I always cream everyone at practice, when it comes to anything athletic it always comes natural I guess."_

"_Yea I know what you mean; by the way did you see that cute new girl in English? I bet if I asked her out she would go on a date with me."_

_Raiden rolled his eyes at how quickly his friend could change the subject. "Yea, I saw her she is not my type though I still can't get over Jenny."_

_The blond's eyes lit with recognition. "Your ex, I thought you finally got over her, it's been what three months now?"_

"_Yea, it has." He replied watching as a yellow taxi pulled up next to the curb. The taxi door opened and a girl with their silvery hair pooling around them stumbled out Yukio froze he knew that girl, the one who saved him in the park._

_The two boys watched as she continued to stumble around as if she was completely out of energy. Raiden watched in surprise as his friend dashed forward launching himself over a bench with one of his signature volleyball moves and tumbling in time to catch the girl in his arms. She looked into his eyes grateful for his actions, mumbled a tired thank you before promptly falling asleep against his chest._

_His green eyes sparked in amazement at the quick moves of his blond friend as he made his way over to them._

_Yukio looked down at the girl in his arms and then stood up carrying her bridal style and faced his friend, "Looks like I will get to repay her favor of saving my life."_

_The brown haired boy was thoroughly confused with his friends comment. "Who is she?"_

_The blond began walking at a quick pace" I'll explain everything on the way, lets go to my grandmothers house is down the street we can take her there!"_

_Raiden followed his friend closely behind and listened intently to his story._

"_Remember when we had planned as a group to the park and hang out and you had to go to basketball practice? That was when I hit my head and went unconscious only to be saved by this same girl who…hey, could you get the door for me?" he question realizing that his hands were full and couldn't open the door._

"_Sure." Raiden said as he knocked on the door._

_A high pitched and somewhat airy voice rang out from inside, "Go ahead and come right in the door is unlocked."_

_Yukio shook his head in disappointment at how trusting his grandmother was to let anyone waltz in without seeing who it was, especially because she had been well known in the media circuit for many years._

_An older woman who was dressed in a robe and had her hair in a towel came in dancing lightly on her feet. Seeing a brown mop of hair she hesitated in mid-step, "Oh! Raiden, how nice to see you and is that my precious grandson behind you? I just finished coloring my hair platinum blond, you have to keep up appearances even at my age." She sang in a sing-song voice craning her neck to look over the tall boy's shoulder and then rushing forward in anticipation._

_Raiden sidestepped out of the way to avoid the cheerful greeting of the overly exited woman._

_When the full view of her grandson with a girl in his arms greeted her light blue eyes she hesitated focusing her attention on the girl._

_The blond boy did not know what to think of his grandmother's sudden change of demeanor, "This is the girl from the park I told you about that saved me. You know the girl with the-"_

_Waving off his explanation as if it was nothing and stepped closer to get a better look at the sleeping girls face," I know dear. By the grace of Selene it's really you!" Her legs gave out from beneath her, in warning that she was going to collapse to the ground, when the strong arms of Raiden held her up. _

_The two boys looked at each other in confusion both wondering what was going on when the older woman piped up, "Well what are you waiting for, take her up to my spare bedroom quickly its obvious that she needs rest!"_

_As soon as the sleeping girl was settled under the soft sheets, the older woman sent the boys out the door to do a shopping errand for her assuring them that everything would be fine._

_She went back up to the guest room when she knew the boys were now occupied with an errand, and watched as the young girl slept, past memories made there way to the surface of the woman's thoughts and tears trickled down in sorrow from her past actions. Wary that she might wake the girl she wiped her tears away and decided then that even if years had passed, there was still the future to consider and there was always a chance of renewal and forgiveness. Seeing the poor girl drained of her energy she decided to start paying her back by giving her some of her energy. She closed her eyes as she cupped her hands above her heart. "By the power granted by the great goddess Aphrodite protector of the powers of love, I beseech thee to lend me your power and grant it unto another. Sailor Venus Planet Power!"_

_The symbol of Venus glowed bright on her forehead as she reached towards the sleeping Serena and lightly placed her fingertips on her forehead and watched as a crescent moon appeared and accepted the yellow energy she was giving to her. When the glow died down from around Mina she smiled knowing that the sleeping girl was now alright and that some of the past was beginning to come back together and mend._

"_Sweet dreams Princess." She closed the door as she left the room to let the girl rest and to finish styling her hair._

--

The light of the morning streamed in through the windows, Serena's eyebrows twitched in slight agitation at the light that began to fill her surroundings. She groaned and turned burying her head underneath the pillow and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, and then froze as her thought process began working._ How I got into bed, I don't remember much from yesterday._

She cautiously cracked an eye open, tiredness and a slight morning fog interrupted her vision for a moment. Bleary bright shapes seemed to have appeared on her walls, she wondered when she had found the time to decorate. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleepiness away, her eyes widened in curiosity when plastered all over the walls around her were posters, pictures and awards of every kind featuring Mina Aino. The name of the girl plastered all over the walls struck a sense of familiarity in her, yet she might have just heard it in the entertainment industry or some news media.

Then reality struck her, this was not her home. She launched herself up into a sitting position and knitted her brow in concentration, trying to replay everything that happened. When her thoughts reached up until the taxi ride, getting out and then nothing, she berated herself for being so careless.

She then heard the distinct thump of footsteps as they made their way what sounded like some creaky stairs and then closer to her door. She was on alert, ready to jump and attack if need be, when a sweetly delicious aroma seemed to seep through the cracks of her door and invade her nose making her mouth water in anticipation.

The door creaked open, an older woman carried a tray filled with pancakes, fruit, bacon, eggs and a glass of milk, she smiled seeing her guest up and looking refreshed. "Good morning to you! I can see you slept well."

Her silver head nodded in replay while her eyes followed the heaping tray of food as it was set in front of her. "How did I-"

Interrupting the older woman continued, "Get here? My handsome grandson had happened upon you, just as you were going to fall to the ground in exhaustion, he brought you here and I put you in my guest room so that you could rest. Eat up, you are probably hungry."

The young girl nodded in response and began, inhaling the delicious food, savoring all of the flavors. It had been a while since Serena had treated herself to a well balanced meal.

Seeing the look of satisfaction on the girls face as she ate away, Mina figured it was as good as time as any to begin to clear the air. "Y'know, ever since I became a singer I've always been somewhat alone, Fame and fortune can do that to a person when they get pushed into the public eye and their whole life all of the sudden becomes exposed."

She then walked over to a door, pulled a key from around her neck and unlocked it, Revealing another room filled with more posters, awards, and a variety of other objects. What caught Serena's attention was a life size mural of Sailor V that stood slightly behind and to the right of the older woman. Her full attention was now on the older woman, her throat became dry, and while she attempted to swallow her last bite of food for her appetite was lost as she noticed the similarities between the young girl in the poster and the older woman.

The older woman ran a hand through her long dyed hair and continued seeing the girl's attention was now on her. "Similar to my singing career, it was my own decision to become Sailor V." She hesitated for a moment, "Sailor Moon…" She says as she approaches her. "I mean, Princess Serenity. Do you remember that I'm Sailor Venus? That I'm one of the four soldiers, the real leader of your royal guard? I know that you aware of the things that transpired in the Silver Millennium."

As she reached the bedside near the now silent girl, she collapsed on her knees and in tears, bowing her head in sorrow. "I know we cannot change the past princess, but I would like you to know that I am deeply regretful for not stepping up and defending you against those wrongful accusations made, and that I never had a chance to get to know you better since I joined the team later than I anticipated."

Tears filled Serena's eyes, hearing her former guardian's plea; she reached forward and held her in a tight hug letting Mina cry on her shoulder. Years of being alone had taken a toll on her as well; she was always one for compassion and now was the time for forgiveness. Softly she comforted the older woman. "Its okay Mina, I forgive you! I wanted to have the meeting tomorrow or should I say today with all of you to show you how much I have grown through my experiences in life, though I don't know why I am still stuck in a teen body. Its time we all step up, put aside differences and work together. I am just surprised that you knew all along whom I was; actually it might help the meeting go better with you knowing more than the rest. I also believe that this meeting will also benefit those who didn't fully understand my confliction back then and I will be able to set finally set them straight."

"I agree wholeheartedly Princess, and I will do everything I can to assist you if you need me. Thank you Serenity." Mina once again stood up she continued to bow her head in respect as she took the almost empty tray of food from her.

--

After the full day of working in the hospital, Darien opted to go home to his quiet apartment for once and pull together his thoughts. The golden energy he felt from her presence did had rejuvenated him for the rest of the day, but the moment he got home he felt as if a fog of tiredness had blown in, so he immediately went into his room and collapse on the bed into a deep sleep.

_The mist swirled thickly around him as he attempted see where he was in this dreamscape. He heard the flutter of light laughter from a distance and then it began to come closer with light steps following the cheerful sound. The familiar figure he knew the princess had begun to take shape and hurry closer to him. He caught her as she came barreling towards him._

"_Princess." He whispered while holding her._

"_Endymion." She answered back her face now buried in his chest. She looked up; her face was still cloudy and unknown to him. "We have been given a second chance to live Endy; you must find me and the silver crystal before it's too late."_

_He held her tighter in his embrace speaking into her golden locks. "I will find you Princess; you had been gone from my dreams for so long I almost gave up hope in seeing you here again."_

_Then some strange dark mist crept up behind the Princess and ripped her out of his arms. She screamed desperately while reaching for him. "ENDYMION!"_

_He tried to reach for her, but it was as if his feet had been cemented to the ground, he struggled with all of his might against the force that kept him away from her. He watched in horror as she was consumed completely by the black mist._

"SERENITY!!" He yelled as he bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. His breathing was labored and hard, trying to grasp the desperation in his dream.

As he prepared to go to work he felt completely out of place, when he tried to read the morning paper with his reading glasses but found that for some reason they were extremely blurry when he looked into them, yet when he looked directly at the paper the usually blurry words were clear as day, shaking his head and calking it up to having too much stress these days and needing his morning coffee fix he grabbed his car keys and sped out the door.

He parked his car and walked to his favorite hangout as a young college student the crown game arcade. He heard the familiar jingle of the bells as the doors slid open, and made his way over to his usual spot. He momentarily glanced around to see if his long time friend was in, but when he didn't spot him figured it must be a day that Andrew didn't work.

"Can I get your order?" A waitress asked.

Without looking up he replied. "Yea, I will just get the usual Candice."

The waitress fidgeted for a moment. "Uh, sir I don't know what you're usual is!"

He sighed and looked up slightly puzzled that Candice didn't know what his usual was when she had taken his order many times before over the years. "Just get me a black coffee."

After the strange coffee incident he drove to work. Thankful to be back into his daily routine he entered the hospital, and went straight into a room to pull out some patient files he wanted to prepare with before he saw them.

Nurse Jenkins walked in the same room looking for a file when she saw him. "Young man, why may I ask are you pulling out patient's files? Interns are not allowed to pull anything from these shelves."

Darien ignored her thinking that she was talking to some new intern, when the nurse came up to him and grabbed his wrist preventing him from grasping another file on the shelf.

"I told you, you are not allowed to access these files." She quipped again.

He turned to face the nurse. "I'm authorized to take these files, did you forget that I'm Dr. Shields."

She let go of his wrist and stared at him hard. "You are no Dr. Shields; you are too young to be him. You could be in relation to him, but I have known Dr. Shields for years. Since you indicated that these files are for the Dr. Shields I will let it pass this time, but don't let me catch you in here again. Especially pretending to be a well known and respected Doctor.

He watched as the nurse stormed out and then he looked down at the files in his well toned hand._ Wait well toned? He thought _as he rushed up to his office and made his way to his office. As he looked in the mirror he thought he saw a young man that looked like him standing in the room, only to realize the young man in the room was him! He placed a hand to his face as he came closer to the mirror. He looked like he was twenty years old again with thick black hair and a well toned body. He knew something weird had been happening to him when he first saw that he looked younger a few days ago, but this sudden change to being twenty was almost too much for him. Scientifically it was impossible for one to age younger, yet being Tuxedo mask and seeing how the Sailor Scouts used some form of magic or elemental powers when fighting evil there must be something to that. It must have been that golden light that he felt yesterday, the Princess must have made him young again in order to fulfill his mission. He now had so many questions he wanted to ask her, and being younger would surly drive him more to find all of the answers.

Seeing as no one could recognize him and there was no way of knowing if the state he was in was permanent or temporary, he called one of the Nurses from his office phone to cancel all of his appointments for the next week there was no possible way that he could come back to work looking the way he did until he figured out what to do.

--

Mina had offered to give her a ride to the Cherry Hill Temple since she had to go their earlier for a brief scout meeting before Serena would show up, but she politely refused.

So here she was wandering the city on a beautiful sunny day, exploring the roads in the city that she took as a child seeing as she had an hour to kill before she made her grand entrance. She could go early and eavesdrop, but she would get the information that they discussed from Mina later.

Enjoying the warm sun and the refreshing air she lifted her head high and closed her eyes soaking it all in, when she was suddenly slammed forcefully into a telephone pole. Her eyes snapped open in shock at the sudden force against her. Bright white stars swam across her vision as she tried to swallow the sudden upheaval of sickness that began to travel up to her throat from the harsh impact. She attempted to scream but found her voice cut off by a large scaly hand with sharp nails that held her in place. It stared at her with hunger, a look she always caught in the eyes of the monsters that the Negaverse produced. She heard a shrill laugh break through the confusion, a laugh she recognized, as her eyes finally adjusted back they focused on the laughing figure, she saw that it was Zoicite. Serena's eyes narrowed and she brought her hands up in order to break the grip of the Youma away from her.

The traitorous general came closer to them. "Make sure you drain every last drop of energy out of all the victims, before those annoying Sailor Scouts jump on the scene, Queen Beryl is getting desperate for energy and she will not tolerate anymore slip-ups."

The Youma smirked preparing to suck its victim dry as Zoicite disappeared in a flurry of petals.

She let her grip loosen and her arms fall to the sides as the youma had tightened its grip around her neck cutting off her air supply, then without any warning she brought her hands back up with two crescent shaped blades one with a silver blade, another with an ebony blade and slashed across the youma's arms making him drop her to the ground. Her head bent down as she caught her breath and then she swiftly swiped her foot underneath the monsters feet knocking it to the ground.

This time she was not going to play around, she was fed up with the Negaverse playing the same old game and she did not want to waste more energy. She sprung to her feet the same moment the Youma did and they began the dance of battle. She was surprised at how fast the monster was, seeing as she was beginning to have spectators meant that she couldn't transform.

The scaly monster swiped at her with its long sharp claws and she barely dodged it but not before thin red lines appeared on her cheek. She jumped and flipped over the monster as it tried to advance towards her again. The Youma turned and began swiping at her once again.

She was strong but not enough without transforming, so she had to create a distraction. She ran into the shadows of a nearby alleyway lifted one of the crescent daggers with an ebony blade on it and whispered "Eclipse" and smiled as darkness began to descend from the sky completely covering the sun and shrouding her in complete shadows. She easily dodged the Youmas attempts and with two swipes in the shape of a crescent arc from her blades the youma disintegrated into dust.

She continued on her way pleased that Zoicite was probably going to regret leaving the youma to do the job alone and failed. The sky still dark from her eclipse and would be that way for a while, she glanced at a clock and noticed that the battle had made her now fifteen minutes late to her meeting.

--

They had had their meeting early and still had not come up with any answers even with the results that Amy brought with her, Mina had been unusually quiet and seemed more distracted than usual to the others. Raye was tapping her fingers against arm in agitation while watching the seconds tick by later and later, waiting for as she put it: "Sailor Moon wannabe."

They all had noticed when the entire sky darkened without a cloud in sight, and wondered what was going on when the side screen door slid open with a smack, revealing a very dark figure outlined with a faint silvery light.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far, I will try to get the anticipated meeting up as soon as possible. I felt that it would be better to have a transition in between it so things could move along faster later. I appreciate all the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

AN: I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, sorry if it is shorter than the others, but to get it out quicker I cant go into as much detail. It may take a little longer for the next chapter to get out, the concilation is that it will be longer! Thanks for all the support so far.

Chapter 12

Raye's eyes narrowed and glared at the shadow in the doorway. "You're late!"

The shadow jumped in surprise and scrambled into the room holding a tray out in front of them. "Uh, Sorry Raye I thought that you might want more tea and refreshments for your friends."

Ray grabbed the tray and slammed it down onto the table. "What part of "PRIVATE discussion, did you not get Chad, now get out!"

Chad then scrambled out of the room as best as he could, as a "Tsk, Tsk." Noise came from behind them. A slight breeze now made its way through an open window, a swish of fabric lightly ruffled in all of their ears. All of the women turned to see what had made the noise after seeing that none of the present attendee's had made a noise let alone had gotten up. The corner of Mina's mouth twitched into a brief smile, and then slid back into an expressionless face.

A long silver hooded cloak billowed in the slight breeze from the window. There was a clip adorned with the royal seal of the crescent moon around the neck of the cloak, not one of the Scouts could see into the shadowed hood.

Shadowed from everyone she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when the sudden feeling of déjà vu swept around her. She wanted to keep herself in control, this was her time to set them straight, whether they wanted to or not. This was her moment and not theirs.

The long sleeves of the cloak slowly slid down as she lifted her arms towards her head, cautiously she grasped the edges of the hood and pulled it back inch by inch lifting the shadow from her face and revealing her blue eyes filled with wisdom, honor, and duty. As she lifted the hood over her forehead a crescent moon glimmered brightly revealing that she was of the royal blood of the moon. The women were still as they watched her finish pulling the hood over her head and letting it drop back revealing long silver locks and the hairstyle of the Moon Princess.

Not hesitating Mina immediately bent down in a low bow of respect to her. They watched in confusion disbelief at the situation, until Mina reprimanded them. "Get out of your dumb stupors and show some respect."

They followed Mina's example and bowed to the floor to speechless to do anything else.

A sweet yet commanding voice flowed out from the girl. "That is enough, there are things I need to discuss with you of utmost importance, and I don't have much time."

They sat up and stared, not able to do much else. Mina sat up and rolled her eyes knowing that this whole thing was more for the others than for her. So she sat patiently waiting.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom that was destroyed during the Silver Millennium; I am also Sailor Moon the very same one you fought with yesterday and fifty years ago when you were teenagers. I am Serena Tsukino the same schoolgirl you went to school with. I am the same person you berated and kicked out of the team all those years ago." She stared directly into each of their eyes as she said these words.

Lita was the first to speak up after regaining her courage. "Princess Serenity, Serena all this time it was you?"

"You were the girl at the hospital and at the funeral. You're so young. How?" The brainy Amy spoke up while Raye continued to be silent.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I knew back then that I was the heir to the Moon Kingdom and would have revealed it to you then if certain events had not taken place. As to the reason I still look young that is a question still left to be answered and I wish that you Amy could help me solve it. I am here now asking you all as my guardians of the Silver Millennium to put aside the past and look towards the future. Queen Beryl is up to no good once again and it is time that we defeat her. I need your help in finding the Silver Crystal, for it is still missing, and it is the only way we can defeat the Negaverse. Will you all join with me?"

Three of the four women nodded their heads in harmony, the fourth Raye sat there silently, until she burst out. "So all this time you were the Princess and you did not have the nerve to tell us? You lied to us and then made us wonder for years if we would ever complete our mission in finding our princess."

"Okay so I lied about whom I was big deal. At least I didn't shove accusations in your faces without finding out the truth first. I was going to tell you the truth until you humiliated me. There was never supposed to be a Sailor Scout of the Moon, she never existed until Luna made a mistake. Why do you think I had such a hard time training trying to fight and learn how to defend, when it all came naturally to you once you were awoken? You could have helped me learn instead of hurting me. I was never supposed to fight, yet I was always late to meetings and when you guys were fighting off Youma because I would be fighting off several other Youma by myself clear across town. You never once asked why I was so tired after each battle or why I had multiple injuries that outnumbered yours. You always chalked it up to me being lazy and clumsy, but in reality I was constantly fighting for my life, fighting against the evil that wanted the power I possessed and my very existence to be eliminated. "

All of the girl's eyes were wide with tears, when the truth was finally revealed to them. They inched closer to her cautious as to what they could do in order to ask for her forgiveness. Serena also had tears in her eyes and felt relief flood her being as all her pent up emotions were released, she launched forward falling to her knees and into the middle of the girls enveloping them into a hug finally forgiving them for the past.

When the girls finished their reunion Serena pulled back a bit and wiped the tears away. "Where are Luna and Artemis, I have a few things that I wish to discuss with them."

Amy looked up with a hurt expression on her face. "About two months after you had left, Luna and Artemis thought they found an entrance that led into the Negaverse. They told us that they would check it out and see if it was accurate, only they never made it back."

"No!" Serena protested trying to deny the truth, shaking her head in denial.

The girls came forward in order to comfort her, put she pulled farther back from their grasp and stood up. She pulled four small devices from her subspace pocket and gently set them in Mina's palm.

She backed up to the open window. "Those devices will help me keep in contact with all of you. I-I need some time to think, Mina will you tell them the rest?"

Mina nodded, knowing that this was on Serena's terms and that if she wasn't fully ready to explain some things, she just needed a little more time.

Quicker than any of the girls could imagine, she jumped out of the window running as fast as she could.

The girls launched themselves towards the window and watched as she ran. Lita yelled out to her. "Come back! We can help you; you don't have to be alone anymore!" Her voice never reached the retreating girl.

Mina placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go. I think we all need some space to reevaluate and think things over. Therefore I call this meeting adjourned until further notice."

--

Two figures stood in the branches of one of the trees at the top of the stairs that led to Cherry Hill Temple. They watched as Serena flew past them and down the stairs. "Shouldn't we go after her?" one asked the other.

Shaking their head the other replied. "She needs to think about everything that has changed. She is barely learning to close up her old wounds and right now it is best for her to be alone, eventually she will come back."

She ran and ran until she came to a secluded spot in the park, where she collapsed and sobbed for all those people that she had lost over the long expanse of time._ If only I wasn't such a coward back then, I could have saved so many people. This time I can not make any more mistakes. It is time to bring this thousand year old battle to an end and I will do it without the aid of the Silver Crystal if I have to. _

She stood up, her mind made up and ready for battle, and sent a light beacon cutting through the temporary eclipse she had created earlier.

--

"Queen Beryl it seems as if those Sailor wimps have just sent a signal blazing up to the sky." Zocite smirked.

The Queen slightly lifted her brow in amusement." Good, if they are desperate for a fight then that's what we shall give them. Take a few Youma with you as well."

Zoicite bowed. "As you command my Queen." Then disappeared in a flurry of petals.

--

Darien felt the pull of familiar power strongly he could not ignore it. He immediately transformed without even willing the transformation. A bright light illuminated the sky and he gasped as he realized it was a large crescent moon, which made him leap over buildings faster in order to get to the source. He felt sadness and desperation tug at his link. He would not stop for anything.

--

Across Tokyo in a very dark room surrounded with glowing lamps of all shapes and sizes, a figure sat up, her features shadowed by the darkness that enveloped the room, their long dark hair spilled across the bed as they weakly reached for an object on the bed stand next to her. She flipped it open and pressed a button.

"Kaori, I need you to bring me the car, I have some important business that I must see to in the center of Tokyo." She flipped the phone shut with a click and slowly pulled herself cautiously out of bed, careful that she would not fall.

While a woman with long red hair squeezed the phone within her hand in pure hatred. "Spoiled Brat, if it wasn't for your father I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

* * *

Thanks for reading! So until next chapter, see you soon.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

AN: Sorry for the long delay on the story. My uncle and grandma died with in the same year and work and school have been crazy. Well enough with the excuses and onto the story

Tuxedo mask leapt through the air jumping from rooftop to rooftop landing on the ledge then paused a moment as a bright light enveloped the area making him covered his eyes. When he opened them back up it took him a minute to adjust to the power charged atmosphere. He stumbled backwards catching himself before he could accidentally launch himself over the ledge of a seventy story building. The intensity of the light faded away, yet the feeling of overwhelming power permeated the air. The familiar connection called, pulling at his very being.

He continued running until he came to the end of the concrete jungle and gracefully leapt down his cape billowing like water. When he entered the park, long Silvery hair and a flowing white dress greeted his eyes. He could not believe it at long last the Moon princess was there in front of him in the real world and not in misty dreams. he was tempted to rub his eyes and pinch himself.

She gave off an innocent, unsuspecting image while she sat on the grass in the park with her dress sprawled around her. Yet she was more prepared than ever for whatever may cross her path in this moment. She refused to move from her spot even with flurry petals surrounding her and happened to cut her cheek.

"So you finally have decided to show." She whispered, waiting to see what the negaverse general would do.

Hesitantly Zoicite stepped forward, seeing as he only knew the Sailor Scouts to possess any type of power of this caliber. "Who are you? Are you the one who released that power? If you are you will now belong to the negaverse."

The corner of the princess's lip curled upwards in equal defiance and disgust. "I belong to no one Zoicite, you betrayed your prince to gain a warped power now controls your every decision."

The general glared and advanced on the unarmed girl with the intent on showing her who would prevail. Before the general could get any closer she launched herself into the air twirled while pulling a magnificent sword adorned with crescent moons carved and adorning the hilt out of thin air. She landed on top of a fountain statue.

Zoicite was surprised at the girl's agility and fast response. He knew he needed to start calculating possible outcomes quickly before she took complete control over the situation. To aid him he called forth several youma.

When Tuxedo Mask's eyes told him that indeed this vision before him was real he was awestruck when he saw she was now atop a fountain, holding a sword which gleamed brightly in the light. He shook his head and cleared and let it clear, noting that Zoicite was on the scene as well as several youma surrounding her. He rushed towards her when a shard of ice shot towards him narrowly missing his left shoulder as he dodged.

She glanced in the direction to which Zoicite held his attention for a moment and gasped in surprise. This time she couldn't allow him to be there it was too dangerous for him. Since he was distracted by the masked man she decided to make quick work of the youma. She jumped from the fountain and swung the sword around aiming towards the youmas and yelled "Moon Beams," six beams of light shot outward and towards the intended targets dusting them immediately.

Now Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask were fighting hand to hand with an ice sword and a cane, the negaverse general was surprised at the strength and agility the caped man now possessed. Something strange was happening after all these years and he knew he needed to report it to Queen Beryl as soon as he could defeat these annoying pests, for it would not be good for the general to allow the sailor twits to have any advantage or else he too would end up like jadeite suspended in an eternal sleep for failing the queen.

She tapped her foot impatiently as Tuxedo mask and the general went at each other. Knowing better than to interfere and distract the caped hero, but wanting to have a turn at releasing all her pent up frustration onto the nega-creep.

She was so focused on the fight between the two, she did not notice when yet another general appeared behind her and slashed her back with his sword. She cried out in pain and collapsed onto her knees.

Tuxedo and Zoicite paused, when they heard her cry out, and zoicite taking the moment of distraction thrust his sword into his opponents shoulder.

The both the generals laughed as they circled the hero's that collapsed to the ground in pain.

Malachite smirked, "Queen Beryl will be pleased to see that they fell so easily."

Serena struggled to pull herself off of the ground gritting her teeth in pain. "I'm not done yet!"

Malecite rolled his eyes and grabbed the struggling girl by the top of her hair, wrenching her neck up to look at him. "Pathetic, you can't even pull yourself off the ground and you expect to fight back?"

She winced reaching up to try and pull his grasp out of her hair, while her eyes blazed with defiance. Then the crescent moon on her forehead blazed with light, temporarily blinding him. He let go of her letting her drop to the ground. She let out a grunt as she pulled her hands down in front of her to cushion her fall and prevent her from cracking her head on the pavement.

"Well, well, Zoicite it looks as if we finally caught the true moon princess in our grasp. For so many years we thought Sailor Venus was her, now we know she was just a decoy."

Panting on the ground she tried reaching for her sword, but her fingers barely brushed the hilt. She looked over at tuxedo mask cringing as zoicite kicked him in the ribs several times. She winced in pain and tried once more to reach the hilt, when her communicator slipped from the inside of her glove.

Malecite seeing the object fall out immediately stomped on the communicator crushing it to bits. "Pathetic! Trying to call the rest of the sailor twits to help you?"

She pushed herself off the ground, wobbling while she put her weight on her legs. "Ngggh, I don't need any help."

***

A black car sped past Cherry Hill temple and screeched around the corner heading to the park. A strange feeling passed the aqua and golden headed women, so they decided to follow the erratic driver.

Meanwhile inside cherry temple the older women were continuing to discuss their lives when a shrill "beep" and a flashing pink light filled the room from all four of the new communicators they received.

Lita picked her communicator up and pressed the connect button when it completely died out with no connection. Since the scouts were in the same room they figured it had to be Serena, and tried to get the communicator to connect. Amy snatched hers up and connected it to her mini computer and was able to get a location. Not wasting anymore time they stood up and went out the door heading towards the park.

***

Please Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Finally I am back up again with another chapter!This one took some time, but it is finally here! Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support. I hope to keep going with it for a while, and have some suprises!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Chapter 14

The black car screeched to a halt, the door swung open extremely pale legs stepped out. The woman wore a short black skirt and purple shirt. She had long silky black hair and enchanting but wise violet eyes.

The generals stopped what they were doing and looked at the strangely brave human. Malachite strangely felt on edge, despite the woman's pale weak appearance.

"If you know what is good for you, stop this at once," the woman commanded.

"That weak human thinks she can order us, don't make me laugh." Zoicite responded.

While they were distracted Serena pushed herself up and grabbed for her sword off the ground using it to balance and support her aching body. Tuxedo Mask still lye unmoving on the ground.

Glaring back at Zoicite, The white haired general spoke. "Silence, She is no ordinary human can't you feel her aura."

The pale woman took a few steps forward. "I suggest leaving right now if you want to keep your lives."

"We only take orders from Queen Beryl." Zoicite said as he launched an ice shard at her.

In the blink of an eye a purple blinding light surrounded the woman, she pulled out a long weapon twirled it and sliced the ice shard in two. When the light dissipated, a long staff with a glaive sat in front of the woman now clad in high purple books and a Purple and white sailor suit, the wind swirled her long black hair.

"Hmmm, so you are indeed another Sailor Scout." Malachite questioned.

Just then all the inner Sailor Scouts arrived on the scene with the addition of two other faces they did not recognize.

"With the powers of revolution I am the Sailor Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn." She answered.

The four older women stood shocked at this declaration of a new scout, they also were curious as to who the other two arrivals clad in Sailor attire were.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some sort of a Sailor twit reunion going on." Malecite quipped.

Serena breathed in heavily, trying to control the pain, while attempting to gain some strength back.

The generals' attention was now on the new arrivals, so she took a moment to look back at her fallen companion. She bit her lip worried for him when she saw his eyes open wide staring straight at her.

He mouthed to her, "Don't worry," and gave her a half grin and a wink while still on the ground.

She blinked her eyes in confusion, trying to contemplate what his plan was, but she quickly abandoned the idea when pain surged up her back and winced.

Sailor Saturn looked towards her, her violet eyes full of understanding and wisdom. She knew the princess could not last for very long at the moment.

It didn't take long for the scout of fire to pipe up. "Sailor Saturn? How come we haven't heard of you before, and who are these other two in sailor attire? Luna never told us there were others. She only told us there were us five and then the princess! If you are negaverse lackey's pretending to be allies I will make sure to fry you with the power of Mars!"

The short blond haired woman stepped forward. "Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

Stepping up beside her the aqua female spoke. "Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea. I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

Once again Mars prepared to comment when she was cut off. "Cut with the accusatory attitude pyro. They are Sailor Scouts and if you did not catch that the planets they represent are part of our solar system, or are you so old that you are too senile to realize that!" Serena commented focusing all her pain into reprimanding the fiery scout and feeling like she gained a little more energy.

The fiery scout huffed in frustration, stepping forward. "Fine! Let's join forces and get rid of this nega-trash."

Malachite stepped forward. "Since we are greatly outnumbered we will even it up a bit. Come forth servants of the negaverse!" Lifting his hands in the air, his hair flying up from an invisible wind.

Several large black voids swirled on the ground and in the air, black figures emerged from them, pouring out seeming like they would never stop emerging then the voids shut tight.

An annoying laugh emerged from Zoicite. "Enjoy your last moments on earth Sailor failu…" He was cut off from his sentence when Tuxedo Masked grabbed his ankle and flipped Zoicite upside down in the air. The surprised general landed on his stomach the air knocked from his lungs and coughing hard.

The battle was now beginning, but could the Sailors win the war?

* * *

Thats it for today! Hopefully I get a new chapter up by next week. Keep reading and reviewing it encorages me to write and post faster.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yes, I'm back and my computer is finally working after it crashed. This chapter took me a while, I had part of it after the last chapter and my insperation would be there and then suddenly dissapear. I also tried to make it longer. On with the story !I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 15**

The battle of good and evil erupted on both sides. The Scouts began attacking the youma that had come out of nowhere. Powers flared, bright colors lit the sky as their attacks either hit dead on or missed their targets. Saturn's glaive sliced through several of the monsters without much effort. Orbs of wind and sand tore through the ground ripping apart whatever stood in its path, while orbs of water engulfed and dissolved them in which were consumed by it.

Mars glanced over to the new arrivals, they seemed to be eliminating the youma and keeping a fair distance from them and the majority of the monsters. "What are you doing? Get your youthful butts over here and help us out!" She screeched.

Sailor Neptune couldn't help giggling as she watched her companion roll her eyes and hold back a sneer, while slicing through more of the shadows.

"We don't take orders from whiney old witches like you." Sailor Uranus threw back as she punched an advancing enemy in the face to relieve some frustration.

Mars's temper flared so much her next fire attack took out several of the more daring negaverse lakey's at once, while scorching the pavement and lighting several trees on fire like matches, and narrowly avoiding Sailor Jupiter.

"Pyro watch it. You almost took me down, and be nicer to the surrounding nature." The lightning scout watched as several birds took flight and small animals fled to a safer area.

"Everyone we need to focus." Mercury interjected while sending one of her neutral attacks at the trees to stop the fire from spreading.

Sailor Venus was more interested in the destined couple than to notice the contention building between the scouts. She had noticed the quick glances between her princess and Tuxedo Mask that had occurred throughout this reunion of sorts, her matchmaking radar was now off the charts. With an overly cheerful smile she declared, "Once in a while, in the middle of chaos, love blossoms. An epic tale of star-crossed lovers and good vs. evil is in the making!" Hearts seemed to appear out of nowhere and her eyes sparkled with determination as she punched her fist up into the air.

Those who had heard the love Scout's over the top declaration sweat-dropped even the brainless nega-monsters paused for a moment, lost to the blond scouts' dialogue. Oblivious to everything around her she continued her natural reflexes never failed against an opponent even when spacing out. "Venus cres-"

Mars still seething shouted at Venus. "Get your blond air-head out of the clouds!"

Venus turned her entire body towards Mars just as she finished her attack. "-cent beam smash!" The attack hurled right at the fire scout and she had to quickly dive to avoid being hit by the attack eating dirt in the process.

Mars spat out the dirt. "VENUS!!!"

The scout of loves thoughts returned to the battle and looked towards the red clad ally with interest wondering how she ended up sprawled on the ground "Did you say something Mars? Ouch!! did one of the wittle youma outsmart'cha? Hehe, you look like you have a beard."

Mars rolled her eyes while wiping the remaining dirt off her chin. She began to stand up when another of Venus's attacks shot over her head making her growl in agitation at the blond.

"Sorry, there were a couple of them getting a little to close." She said as she flipped upside down and roundhouse kicked another that had been behind her.

Bolts of lightning flashed and electrified several of the creature as they stood in the fountain water. The display and power of the electricity combined with water made a mesmerizing sight. Grateful for the extra boost that the water made Jupiter smiled and though she was the strongest inner scout she could feel the reserves on her energy slowly being depleted. "Mercury do you have any suggestions on how to defeat these things faster and in larger numbers?"

The ice scout typed furiously on her mini-computer. "I'm working on it Jupiter. I just need to do a few more calculations."

Jupiter looked at the group of other sailors, shook her head. "Darn, not only are those three young, they make this seem like they are simply playing a game or slicing through bread. Their simple display of power and stealth is making it seem like we are the amateurs. I am not about to be outdone by some young girl." Her energy slightly rejuvenated at the prospect of putting the younger scouts in line, she rushed over to a heavier group of the nega-drones to take them out.

Tuxedo Mask held onto his injured shoulder while making his way towards the princess now that Zoicite was trying to recover from his surprise assault, his breath still knocked out of him.

She breathed heavily still supporting her weight with the sword, watching everything unfold around her. Her observations told her they were severely outnumbered and the four inner scouts would not last long due to their ages, their powers were weak as well.

She did smile however when she noticed her masked ally was making his way over to her, but it quickly turned into a frown when her eyes focused on Malecite's figure in which launched a sharp nega-crystal shard directed towards Tuxedo Mask's back.

The sword holding her up was released, as she raced towards him, everything began to slow down around her, her feet felt heavy each time they hit the concrete. Her entire body felt as if it was lead, so much so that with each step it was if she was going slower. The Sailors seemed frozen in their positions, their attacks hovered in midair. She pushed herself even harder, her lungs burned, yet she ignored the strain. Her heart filled with searing heat as if it would burst. The only thought that raced through her head was to save him.

"No!!" The words breathlessly escaped her lips, when the shard sped closer. Ignoring her own pain she launched forward, knocking into him and twisting her body to intercept the object.

Tuxedo Mask felt himself falter backwards and slightly to the left as she launched herself into him, unaware of the danger. She gasped as the black crystal impaled her making her arch her back from the force of the impact. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, her body went limp collapsing forward into his arms he caught her gently.

Time seemed to return to normal the moment that her sword clamored to the ground the sound echoed loudly across the battlefield, it now laid, where she stood moments before.

For a moment he was still unaware of what happened until his hands brushed the edges of the crystal now protruding from her back, warm liquid began to seep through. He gently lowered himself holding her up from the ground careful of further injuring her.

Her silver hair pooled on the ground looking like a halo around her head. "Nggh," She gasped tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She lifted a hand tenderly to his face. "Shhhh, I-It's alright, I'll be fine." She reassured him.

His mind went into shock; this was the first time he had seen his princess in the world outside his dreams, now she lay in his arms bleeding her life slipping right through his grasp.

"This can't be! I am the one who is supposed to protect you!" he pleaded, tears began pooling in his dark blue eyes.

She shook her head. "Sometimes the protector needs to be protected by someone else. No one should have to defend something alone. Promise me that you will let me protect you." She wiped the corner of his eye where tears had begun to spill.

He gently hugged her closer. "I promise."

Everything became out of focus around her fading slowly into darkness. Her vision of piercing blue eyes framed by jet black hair seemed to linger a little longer. "Endy-mi-on," she whispered right before her hand limply dropped to the ground and her eyes closed.

* * *

Yikes, You wouldn't believe how many times that I almost brought myself to tears editing and re-editing this chapter. I did think about putting a teaser before the end of the chapter, but I didn't want to tease to much.

No this is **not** the final chapter! I still have a ways to go with this story, I just need some time to focus and start dishing out more. Thanks to all the readers so far! Don't forget to review and Happy Holidays!!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Yay! I finally was able to get another chapter out. Things will get a little crazier now that it is the start of the semester, but knowing me I will procrastinate a little on studying to write more of the story. I am trying to work on making chapters a little longer as well. Reviews really do help motivate me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. Now on with the story.

Chapter 16

The inner scouts were shocked at what had just happened they stood gazing at their princess tears brimming in their eyes, while the outers seemed unaffected by it all as continuing to fight off the evil.

Both generals smirked at their victory. Zoicite was now imagining the praise he would receive from Queen Beryl and began laughing shrilly. "Looks like you sailor failures wont last much longer without your precious leader."

The inners covered their ears from the generals offending laugh.

Violet eyes narrowed "Enough." Saturn demanded, turning towards the smirking generals.

Zoicite stopped laughing and glared at the purple scout. "We have won! Your leader is dead. You are all weak and now we will finally destroy all of you and find the silver crystal now the Negaverse will reig-."

"Silence!" Saturn announced, bringing her glaive around and forcefully jammed the staff part of her weapon into the ground cracking the pavement, and sending a strange purple mist around everything. As the mist expanded touching the youma, they instantly disintegrated into tiny specs of dust which fell to the ground turning into small plants the moment they touched the ground. The mist began surrounded the generals forms, when Malecite transported himself back to the Negaverse before Saturn could get a hold of him leaving Zoicite at the battlefield.

As Zoicite saw Malecite disappear he scowled unable to move from the purple glow around him as he struggled to break free.

"You coward." Mars shouted at the now empty spot where the silver haired general once stood.

The scout of Death and Rebirth focused her gaze on the remaining Negaverse representative. Pulled her glaive from the ground and pointed its sharp tip towards Zoicite. "It is only fair. A life for a life." The tip of the glaive glowed purple as did the mist surrounding Zoicite.

The general was screaming in agony as the bright purple light flared, then a small solid blue object fell to the ground.

Tears streamed down their faces. The inner scouts gathered around Tuxedo Mask. Venus was the first to speak. "The princess… She can't be dead. Mercury you have to do something!"

Mercury came forward with her mini computer in one hand and gently began examining the fallen girl. She carefully placed two fingers right under her jaw and felt for a pulse then she tilted her ear near her mouth to check her breathing. The blue scout let out a held breath. "She is alive, just barely though. Her pulse and breathing is very weak. We need to get that crystal out of her immediately otherwise I don't know how much longer she could last and it is rather deep inside. (She opened her computer, typing and analyzing the unconscious body.) Looks like it did not hit any vital organs, but we still need to be cautious"

Jupiter stepped forward. "I will get the crystal out." Tuxedo Mask held the limp girl in his grasp while Jupiter grasped the edges of the nega-shard. No matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't budge.

Sailor Uranus watching the display rolled her eyes as she gracefully made her way over. "Let me do it, clearly I am far stronger and am younger than you." Jupiter reluctantly moved away. Uranus removed the gloves from her hands and threw them carelessly to the ground, grasping the crystal with a hard grip. They watched with bated breath as she began to pull. It wouldn't budge, the scout of wind growled in annoyance.

"Tch, looks like we are going to have to try together." Jupiter stepped up again. Both scouts grasped part of the shard with both hands and began to pull. Their eyes locked with each other in a silent challenge battling to see who was stronger as they both pulled, neither was going to back down. Slowly the crystal came out until both scouts were thrown on their backs holding the crystal from the lack of give from their pulling.

The wound on her back was deep; the color of the area was darkened black by the crystals nega-energy. Some of the scouts had to look away feeling nauseous at the site.

No response came from the unconscious girl. Mercury examined the open wound carefully analyzing the damage. "It appears that the nega-crystal has poisoned her, we need to get this disinfected, stitched and wrapped so it can heal.

Saturn stepped forward. "It will not be that easy. The poison in her system can not be treated by any of Earth's Medical methods, nor will it heal easily with how deep it is."

He turned her slightly so that he could, heal her, his hands began glowing gold, when Saturn bent down and placed her hands over his. "Save your energy, prince. I can heal her."

She placed her hands over the wound letting purple light gather into the palm of her hand, her forehead then blazed with the symbol of Saturn as her powers began pouring into the princess healing her, mending the muscles and skin back together. When the wound was closed, the purple light faded, Saturn but her weight back on her heals catching herself with one of her arms before she toppled from the loss of energy.

Neptune went forward to steady the exhausted scout, steadying her by wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she pulled her up to stand.

"I'll be alright; I just need a moment to rest." Saturn protested. "The poison from the crystal has not completely left her system so take her somewhere she can rest for now."

The scouts looked relieved, Mars being bold as always loving to take the leader role spoke. "Everyone lets go back to the Cherry Hill Shrine since that is the closest location. we can let her rest in one of the rooms and we can discuss our next plan of action together. Uranus, and Neptune we would be grateful if you would join us in our meeting, this way we can strategize what new steps need to be taken with the Negaverse. Saturn you are welcome to rest in one of the spare rooms as well"

Mercury picked up the Nega-crystal. "I will take this and analyze its contents to see if we can get any further information that will help us."

Jupiter went over and picked up the blue item that was left where the general once stood. "Strange, all that is here is a rock."

"Let me see it, Jupiter." Mercury reached out. " It's a calcium aluminium hydroxy sorosilicate belonging to the epidote group of minerals."

All of them sweat dropped. "Uh, Mercury most of us don't understand Latin. Could you explain it in a more simple way?" Venus asked.

"In simple terms, that rock is the mineral Zoicite. So Zoicite is now a rock." The blue haired scout explained.

Mars was bored; her arms were folded while she impatiently tapped her heeled toe on the ground. "Enough with the chit chat ladies, the media will start to swarm here in a few moments. Let's drag her unconscious butt back to my home and discuss things later."

* * *

Well that it for this time. Once i settle into my classes I will try to get another chapter out (Later on I will reveal why the inners are old ladies and the outers are fairly young.) Till next chapter! Peace-out!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Yes, I finally had time to write and post a new chapter. I don't know if any of you are as excited as I am, but lets just say I am really happy to have got another chapter out. (even though I have two massive papers due for school this week.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter17

"You took quite a beating princess. You always have considered the well being of others above your own. The poison which is in your system is leaving, though it is a slow process. If it wasn't for Sailor Saturn, we could have easily lost you." Mercury tucked Serena under the covers and got up to leave. "Please be more careful in the future."

Mercury slid the rice paper door closed after she had checked on Serena. She began to rub her eyes from exhaustion. She noticed she was becoming more and more tired as the years went by, and starting to realize that she could not handle much more of the stress of being a sailor scout as well as one of the top doctors at the hospital. She loved working at the hospital and helping all the patients. Perhaps there was a way she could retire as a scout. She considered adding that thought to her long list of things to research.

Sailor Saturn had been resting in another room next to Serena, but she was now standing in the hall. Mercury was slightly surprised the outer scout was up and about after her massive display of energy, though factoring in that her faster recovery was probably due to her younger age seemed like the easiest logical scenario. She still looked a little pale, but her cheeks did hold a slight pinkness to them.

The blue scout was going to ask how the younger girl was feeling. She was cut off from asking.

Purple eyes gazed at her and with a small smile replied. "I am fine. Using massive amounts of energy drains me, though I do recover quickly. Let us join the others and get down to business. I am sure everyone has been waiting and is growing impatient. If we are to ever get a tactical advantage over the Negaverse we need to focus on finding the silver crystal quickly and discussing how we will protect the princess."

They entered the sitting room where everyone else was waiting. None of them had de-transformed, unwilling to reveal their identities just yet. The rest of the inner scouts sat around the table with Tuxedo Mask. Uranus and Neptune were standing casually propped against one of the side walls.

"How is she?" Tuxedo asked.

"She is doing better, Thanks to Saturn's healing powers. It will take some time for her to recover. I analyzed that nega-crystal and it was laced with a heavy concentrate of nega-energy. It is up to her to fight it off." Mercury responded as she and Saturn sat down.

Tuxedo began to get up from sitting. Jupiter pushed him down. "Relax Tux, She needs rest. Its better we don't disturb her. Mercury knows what she is doing after all she is trained as a doctor."

Mercury gave questioning glance at Jupiter. "TMI, Jupiter. TMI." (Too Much Information)

"Ehheheh, Sorry Merc." The green scout apologized.

"Can we please start the meeting? My husband and granddaughter will be back shortly." Mars curtly asked.

Venus jumped up pumping her fist in the air. "Okay, let it be official. The first planetary protector's of Princess Serenity's royal court of the Silver Millennium official meeting is now in session. Conducted by yours truly the first in command, leader of the Sailor Scouts of the moon kingdom court the scout of love and beauty, ME, Sailor Venus!"

The room went quiet. Several of them looked like they could have sweat drops forming on their forehead.

Mars rolled her eyes. "This **is** my house. Who gave you permission to be leader? I have far more experience and am more qualified than you."

Venus stomped her foot and faced off with mars. "Experience, you think you have more experience? Artemis told me that was the leader of the scouts in the absence of the princess, back when I lived in England. Don't tell me you have more experience, I was a sailor a year before you became one."

Mars challenged back. "Artemis has been gone, most likely dead for years! That doesn't designate you as leader."

Tears began to form in Venus's eyes. "Artemis was…is. You know what shove it Mars. Fine if you want to lead everyone into destruction, just like you did when you chewed out Sailor Moon all those years ago making her run away so we could never find out that she was really the princess. So be it, but I refuse to be a part of your little power play games any longer. I have done my Sailor duty faithfully. I have listened to you gripe about stupid things for years. My loyalty is not to you. It is and always will be with Serenity and I will do what my princess commands!" She turned to leave out the door when Sailor Uranus caught her stopping her from leaving.

"We have had enough of the petty behavior. There are far more serious things to discuss. If I have to I will lead this meeting." Uranus shouted.

In the room across the hall, the sleeping princess slightly stirred in her sleep. The crescent moon symbol on her forehead flashed briefly while a small smile adorned her lips.

Venus tried to pull herself away from the strong grip of the outer scout when a searing pain erupted within her. The symbol of Venus blazed brightly before enveloping her entire being in a golden light. Surprised by this sudden event Uranus let go of the scout of love. They all watched as she collapsed to the floor still covered in the bright light.

When the light finally dimmed, Venus still lay collapsed on the ground her long hair covering her face and something had happened to her shape.

Mercury rushed over to see what had happened. While the other scouts moved in a little closer with the exception of Mars. Mercury turned Venus's body so she could see her face and determine what had just happened. Strands of her golden hair spilled to the floor as she was turned on her back.

Then Mercury did something no one ever thought was possible she swore. "What the Hell…."

* * *

I hope this was enjoyable. Sorry it's not too long of a chapter, but FYI I will push myself to get another chapter out at the end of next week. :D I'm just as worried, anticipating excited as you all are.. Thanks to everyone for all the Reviews, selecting this as a Favorite story, Story alert etc. It really does motivate me!

I changed the rating to T just to be safe with how the battle scenes and some of the language is. Safe to say I won't write anything too gory or too linguistically offensive. I will still keep it quite clean.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Suprise, Suprise! A special treat this week, for another chapter is out. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, they really motivated me. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 18

he inners were shocked at Mercury's outburst and watched as she pulled out her mini-computer, activated her glasses and began typing away hunched over Venus's collapsed form. Jupiter rushed over to help Mercury with whatever she needed.

"Venus, wake up." Jupiter took the liberty to shake the scout of love awake.

Venus turned, ignoring the noise and pestering. "You can't make me wear that ugly thing." She mumbled rolling to her side.

There was only one tactic the Scouts knew of to wake up the scout of love "Hey, V a cute guy just walked passed."

The blond shot up in the air. "What, Where's the cute guy?"

Mars choked on her glass of water, when she saw the blonds face. Spitting the rest of it out onto the others, who happened to be in the trajectory range.

"Eww, Was that really necessary Mars? What's wrong with you?" Venus questioned while wiping away the water droplets from the fire scouts outburst. While trying to get rid of the spit and water she looked down at a pair of youthful legs. "Whoa, someone has really toned their legs, I Envy them."

Mercury looked up. "Venus, those are your legs."

"What?" she looked down seeing that the legs were indeed attached to her. She then noticed her arms and felt her face. She then jumped up and rushed to the nearest mirror. "I went from flabby body to major hottie. I'm not the Scout of beauty for nothing. Whatever happened to me has to be the miracle anti-aging solution of the universe. Not to mention the best crash diet of mankind. I don't have bags, wrinkles or sags. No more dying my hair, I am Au-Natural. Ooh, I will look so good for the dinner party I am hosting tonight, but what will my grandson think when I go home. I look like a teen or Andrew will have a heart attack???"

"Venus, I wouldn't get too exited. This could be the work of the negaverse for all we know. We don't know the details, but Serenity is the only other person who has a similar situation being youthful." Mercury explained.

Oblivious to her surroundings she continued to look in the mirror. "Wow, this better not be a dream." She turned around raising her eyebrow. "Hey, guys. Look my Sailor outfit is different. It has a heart pin on the bow and longer ribbons. Whatever power changed me younger also changed my outfit."

"I would have to disagree with part of that assumption Sailor Mercury." Tuxedo mask commented.

"Why do you say that?" Jupiter asked.

"I have been affected by the same youth giving power. I used to be in my late 50's until strange things were happening. Then slowly I began to get younger and younger. I even went into work and they mistook me for some young college intern. Now I cannot return to work." He answered back.

"How do we know you are not lying?" Questioned Mars.

Tuxedo Mask stood up "I will show you." He pulled out a rose and de-transformed.

The room was silent.

"Oh, you're that Dr. Shields, you do look young and handsome." Neptune calmly revealed.

"Darien." "Dr. Darien Shields!" The inners screamed.

Mercury abandoned scanning Venus to begin scanning the molecular structure of Darien.

"Oh, this is too good! This would be the perfect drama for my dinner party. After all you were planning on going per Andrews invite. Weren't you." Venus commented.

"Uh, I-" He stuttered.

She began to laugh and launched herself across the room to grab onto his arm. "Just teasing. I was going to cancel the party anyway. I'm tired of stuffy people. Well girls looks like the hairball has come out of the cat. No use in keeping our transformations up, time for the introductions."

Jupiter groaned. "It's the cat is out of the bag, V."

"Whatever." She de-transformed. "Introducing the beautiful, well known, popular Actress, and Singer extraordinarily now youthful teen Mina Aino Fuhatara."

"Over the top much?" Mars rolled her eyes.

"My turn." Jupiter de-transformed. "Lita Kino. Culinary Chef."

Mercury introduced her while typing on her computer as the transformation faded. "Dr. Amy Mizuno."

Saturn went next. "Hotaru Tomoe of Tomoeda Corp." She said politely.

"Uranus and Neptune de-transformed together. "Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaoh."

The only one left was Mars. Everyone stared at her waiting for her to de-transform.

"Fine." She grumbled and pulled out her pen. "Rei Hino, owner of this shrine."

Seeing the inner scouts de-transformed, things began to make more sense to Darien as the missing pieces from the past started to come together. He wanted to hear the truth from them before he came to any conclusions. "So if all of you are the Sailor Scouts of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter. What happened to Sailor Moon? Who was she? Did you know her in her civilian form?"

The room was once again silent. Rei looked away seemingly distracted.

"Yes. Sailor Moon is actually here with us. Our princess is Sailor Moon." Venus announced.

"If that is true. Why did she disappear for so many years?" He questioned.

The three outers sat and listened quietly. Amara and Michelle knew best not to interfere since they were from the future, and had been debriefed on the situation before arriving. Hotaru was silent because she had seen what had happened in her dreams over the years; besides this was an issue the inner scouts had to deal with on their own.

They were hesitating on their reply. When they were saved by a scream.

Darien and Mina were the first ones out of the room and into the hallway. Heading in the direction of the Princess. He slid open the door nearly sliding it off its hinges as it made a loud snap as it hit the side of the wall as he made his way to her side.

She was screaming loudly, while thrashing her arms and legs around, as if she was fighting an unknown force. The rest of the women were standing in the doorway, watching everything happen.

"Dr. Shields hold her down. She could reopen her wounds or cause more internal bleeding to occur." Ami shouted in the confusion.

Carefully he got down on his knees, reached for her and scooped her in his arms while she was still thrashing around. She struggled even more as he brought her closer. Her high pitched screams made his ears start to ring in their close proximity. With one of his hands he secured her head against his chest.

Her forehead was soaked in a layer of sweat; some of her short silver bangs were plastered on her face. He leaned towards her ear, cringing slightly at the noises she made then whispered quietly in her ear. "Shhh, it's alright, shhhh. I'm here. I will protect you."

At the soft sound of his voice she began to calm down. She had stopped screaming and her muscles relaxed into his hold. Her breathing was still erratic as she moaned in pain, tears trickling down the sides of her face as her eyes remained closed.

*******

Somewhere deep in the negaverse, two human figures sat in a small room locked away from prying eyes. Both were undernourished and filthy. "Did you feel that? I think they found her." A gruff masculine voice said.

"Oh, dear. You are always trying to be positive. It has been so long. How could they have possibly found her now." A more feminine voice replied.

"One can only hope." The man said as he gazed up into the small pin of light that was allowed into their cell.

* * *

Yay! I was so exited when I was able to post another chapter this quick. I can't promise to bring out chapters too fast, but I will try to be more consistent with posting from now on. Thanks for all the reviews so far and all the support.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: As I promised another chapter is up and for a special treat it is considerably longer! Thanks for the Reviews and the Favorite story requests it really motivated me to get this out quicker. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 19

Blood red hair surrounded a darkly sinister face. Long black nails hovered over a dark glass globe eerily revealing her desire to rule the earth. "You have failed me too many times Malecite, and where is Zoicite hiding."

"My Queen there was some unexpected development. I went to retrieve the princess to bring her before you when several new sailor brats showed up. They were too much for Zoicite as he perished at their hands." Malecite carefully worded for he didn't want the Queen to know how he had retreated.

"I tire at your constant failure Malecite. This does not please me that the Sailor nitwits have easily destroyed two of my generals. Perhaps it is time that Jadeite proves his worth once again. Yes…. Release Jadeite from his frozen state. Malecite I trust you remind him to not fail again. He may be free from his punishment, he is not however free from the consequences of his previous actions.

He bowed to her. "Yes, my Queen." Then headed into the darkness.

In another realm of darkness in the deep in the absence of consciousness, a bright light surrounded the figure of Serena. Her body ached as if her entire being had torn away from itself. She breathed heavily trying to gather herself, only to breathlessly call out. "Endymion." In a repetitive mantra.

*****

She opened her eyes trying to access if she had saved her masked hero, only to see darkness. She stood up on wobbly legs, the moment she stepped out of the light the entire scene changed fading into a frilly girly bedroom filled with bunnies, moons and stars. She found herself launching out of her bed.

"Ow, couldn't you be quieter." Reprimanded the frustrated cat.

Surprised to see the black moon cat, she paused. "L-Luna? Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be silly girl? I am your advisor after all." Luna answered.

Tears welled up into her eyes; the young girl launched forward and enveloped the cranky cat in a crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you so much. I had the strangest dream."

"C-c-can't breath…." The cat wheezed.

Pulling the cat away from her. "I'm sorry Luna I just got too exited."

A muffled feminine voice was heard through the closed door. "Serena it is time to get up. You will be late for school"

Dropping Luna, she rushed to her door and flung it open with a bang. "MAMA??" and launched into unprepared arms of her mother hugging her tightly.

"Serena dear, what has gotten into you this morning." Her mother asked as she gently pulled her daughter back to look into her eyes.

A young boy peaked out of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's the commotion? Oh it's the hyena."

Serena didn't hear his comment as she launched herself towards the groggy young boy. "Sammy! Your-..I….here."

Serena grabbed Sammy's cheeks pulling and poking at him as he spoke. "Mum, I think she has finally lost it."

"Oh hush Sam." Serena reprimanded. "I am going to get ready momma."

"Alright, I will be down making breakfast." Ikuko replied.

She went into the bathroom to fix her hair, when she began brushing her hair she looked at the mirror. She had long golden hair. She remembered what seemed to be a dream how her hair was very long and silvery.

As she stared at her reflection, she caught a vision of something that looked out of a fairytale. A man hovered over a beautiful young girl with silver hair. The vision seemed to come alive as she heard the man whispering. "Shhh, it's alright." She felt a sharp pain in her lower back wincing what could have caused it, the vision faded away with the increase in pain.

She would have stayed in the bathroom a little longer trying to fight the pain, if her brother Sammy didn't pound his fist into the door, demanding her to get out.

Since she had woken up earlier than usual, she decided to take her time to get to school and reflect on things. She tried remembering her dream, but it became fuzzy and as she tried to concentrate harder the pain in her back came again. She paused taking a few deep breaths closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift away.

When she opened her eyes and looked down the sidewalk as she walked. She saw a tall handsome young man with dark hair coming towards her. From a distance he looked like he could be a prince out of a fairytale with how he held himself that is until he came closer and she could see who he really was.

"Ewww, I can't believe I thought that about the jerk wad." She said to herself

He noticed her hairstyle right away. "Wow meatball head. You are out early this morning."

"Can it jerk! I don't need your putdowns I get enough from everyone else. Now good day." She dismissed as she stormed towards her school.

At school she found herself for the first time understanding everything Miss. H taught. The answers came easily to her as if she had done all of this before and had been educated on a higher level as well. She couldn't help but answer the majority of the questions for once even correcting Miss. Haruna's answers a couple of times. The entire class was silent their mouths gaping in shock, even brainy Amy was speechless.

"_Wake up…." A voice whispered on the distant wind called._

She tried ignoring the small voice that she heard for the second time that day.

"_I will keep you safe…." The voice whispered again._

She closed her eyes for a moment to focus on the source of the voice, when she felt another sting of pain, then a wave of nauseous grew so intense her vision faded to black.

When she woke up her face felt the hard cold concrete. The feeling of Déjà vu encompassed her very being; it was like she had lived this moment so many times that she could say every detail before it actually happened. She pushed herself off the ground, a wave of pain zapped through her. She quickly brought her hand to the side of her torso where the source of her pain began. Through her glove she felt some type of liquid seep through. _When did I transform? She thought to herself and why am I in my old Sailor Suit._ She brought her hand up to her face and through the dim light she saw a thick dark liquid coating her hand.

A high pitched hyena like laugh rang out from on top of a lamppost. She cringed at the unbearable sound, yet she knew who it belonged to immediately, Zoicite.

"Hello, again Sailor failure, you were lucky enough to barely escape my five other youma that you fought earlier this evening. I doubt you will be able to fight these four, seeing as you are severely injured and they are much stronger than their previous brothers. Where are your other Sailor friends? Are you flying solo tonight or did your friends decide to ditch you?"

This conversation and situation was becoming more familiar as it played out before her eyes. Her body stood taller and her eyes narrowed at the evil general of the Negaverse.

The words automatically flew from her without hesitation or thought, "I would be afraid if I were you Zoicite in my dream we easily destroyed you."

In a flurry of flower petals Zoicite left the area, "As if you could you weak Sailor failure, enjoy a gift courteously of the negaverse. Youma come forth."

She glanced around at the Youma who were ready to attack. _I have seen and fought these monsters before how can they still exist?_ Her body seemed to take on a mind of its own as her mind was trying to process what was going on. She rushed towards the smallest of the group, holding her fist high and bringing it down onto the monster when it exploded instantly in dust. Leaving her slightly dazed and confused at this development.

As the other three monsters attempted to block her path, she spun on one of her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to them. The remaining youma exploded in a cloud of dust just like the first. _There was no way that these youma were real, kicking them in a regular battle usually didn't hurt them, stunned them possibly but it had never instantly defeated them. _She tried using her communicator but for some reason the signal was jammed.

She ran through the park trying to find a safe place to rest for a moment, when she heard

The attack calls of the other Sailor Scouts. She looked down at her midsection, where a large dark spot stained her side, and then she saw that her arms and legs were covered in large cuts and bruises. Her body's actions still seemed to be on autopilot.

She pulled the Luna Pen out whispering, "Transform me into a clean and injure free Sailor Moon." More and more the Déjà vu feeling of dread increased.

She felt the power of the wand pull from her energy reserve in order to support the transformation, her body felt nausea pull at her stomach, but it began to walk towards the commotion without any further falter._ When she met up with the other Sailors, she would know for sure what was happening._

Her body again moved on its own, she watched as some of the Sailors attacks missed their target and barreled into whatever lay in its path. Her innermost thought of what this situation was came true, when she observed that all the Sailor Scouts were youthful teenagers.

No it can't be, this was the memory she wanted most to forget, while she had fought and defeated nine other youma that dreadful night so long ago without any help from the others. The Scouts were fighting a slimy slug youma looking like they could not hold their own against the monster, they were failing miserably even with the new addition of Sailor Venus.

She did not want to see this play out in front of her again, she desperately tried to wake herself up and pull herself back into reality, but something prevented her from doing so. Her body continually moved forward, and then she felt her voice rise from her throat and yell out one of her famous speeches.

After the battle, she was exhausted. That was when the sailors decided to reprimand her.

"You are so pathetic. You are never here on time. I am the one who should be leader." Commented Mars.

"You really disappointed us. I thought you would be more responsible." Mercury added.

"What was that back there? You almost took my head off; I could have been killed by your carelessness." Jupiter yelled.

"N-no, I didn't mean for this to happen. I had been fighting other youma across the way. P-please don't do this." Sailor Moon pleaded.

Mars folded her arms. "You don't deserve to be leader. You are more a danger to us than a help, give me your wand you don't deserve to hold it." They came at her ready to take away her wand and brooch.

"Noooooo…." She yelled. Trying to pull away from their hold.

_Then she heard the whispering voice,"Shhh, It's alright, I will protect you."_

With tears in her eyes she whispered back pleading. "Yes, please help me."

"_Open your eyes…. Wake up" The voice commanded._

She thought it a strange request, but she did it anyway.

When her crystal blue eyes opened, she felt herself being held in a pair of strong arms and looked up into another set of deep blue eyes.

****

The sound of dripping water echoed off the dark walls. A screech of a rusty door opened followed by the clink of a set of keys as they hit against soft material, heavy set footsteps made there way through the empty prison until they reached the end of the hall.

"The mighty Queen Beryl, requests the presence of one of you in the throne room."

The undernourished man stood up, the sound of clinking chains followed him. "I will go."

"You can't go, she will just torture you. I don't know how much more I can take seeing you hurt again." His companion cried. "Let me go this time, I will be fine."

He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "No. I could not bear it. If they hurt you Luna."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Please be careful."

He turned from her following the guard down the hall. She watched as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. "Great Queen Serenity, please protect him."

The echo of the rusty prison door closing left her once again in silence. "Oh Artemis."

* * *

Yay! another chapter is done. I hope it didn't confuse you too much. As I began writing this chapter it played out to where I could have practically ended the story here. Then I thought No Way. There are still too many things to resolve and people to appear, so it will continue on. Those of you who guessed the two in the prison were Luna and Artemis, good job. Thanks and don't forget to review!:D Happy Reading.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: This is not an April Fools day Joke. This is really a new chapter. Thanks go out to everyone who gave a review or read the story. I really appreciate the feedback I recieve. You were really good at guessing who the two figures were. "Luna and Artemis."

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 20

Memories can be the cruelest of companions for wherever you go they follow. They live in the dark recesses of the mind until like ghosts of the past come forward and haunt you when you least expect. Memories can shape a persons future for good or crush them until only a shell of them are left merely existing and not living. To the weak a memory can make them go mad, those who survive their haunting memories grow stronger.

Serena was captivated by the deep blue of the eyes that were staring back at her as she lay still with a haziness of visions lingering around the edges. She felt comfy and safe in their arms as well just like she had the many times he had been scooped into Tuxedo Masks gentle grasp. She was contented to stay there in this state forever if she was allowed to do so, that is until the rest of her vision came into focus realizing she had been cuddling with a young man and not just any young man but Darien Shields. She scrambled out of his arms her memories still fresh of the scout's betrayal in her mind.

She heaved a few deep breaths as she felt her back against the wall. She was confused, she still **believed** she had just fought with many youma and the freshness of the scouts telling of her worthlessness hovered like an open wound. Her mindset was still in the mode of having just been reprimanded by the scouts.

Letting certain details of where she had been laying sink in; her face turned a dark shade of pink. Not wanting to show that she had been embarrassed she countered with annoyed retort. "What exactly did you think you were doing jerk face?"

Now Darien was confused. Here he had helped the princess get out of her nightmare and all she could do was insult him? There was also something too strangely familiar with that tone of voice and specific vocabulary to not let it pass. Then things started to click in his mind. First the way that they would always bump into each other even after fifty years, then the way she always had a kind heart willing to help out others without anything in return, she always had a light heartedness in her personality, there was also the longing looks that she gave her own photo. There were significant differences as well; First her silver locks of hair, also she had a deep well of wisdom that surprised him, she was extremely graceful and serious, and despite her appearance she had great power. The one thing he couldn't deny was the distinct hairstyle she always wore.

He couldn't help it; there was only one way to make his suspicions true. "Meatball Head?"

Her eyes widened, her whole body went rigid. Then like a cat catching his prey she pounced knocking him to the ground and pinning him. "What did you say?" She questioned slowly.

He coughed from the air being knocked out of him. "Meat-ball- head?" he answered back.

"Take that back buster, I have just been through hell." She snapped.

It was defiantly the girl he was thinking she was. She sure didn't loose her spunk over the years. She was well overdue in scolding him and for some reason he felt great comfort and relief at her snappy attitude. Least of all the petite girl had him pinned with a deathlike grip. Having confirmed his suspicions he decided it best not to goad her any further.

"Okay, okay I will stop. Could you please let me up now?" He asked.

She loosened her grip on him, not fully trusting his words. She watched closely as he slowly got up. A wave of nausea and pain erupted through her from all her sudden movements. With his superhero speed he caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Ugh, I feel sick." She whispered.

He rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Take it easy, you have been through a lot today."

She narrowed her eyes slightly still believing "How do you know what I went through? You wouldn't have a clue. I have been insulted and kicked around enough to know that I am not needed anymore."

He was lost to what she was saying but let her continue in silence.

"The Sa-Stupid friends of mine decided to kick me out of the group. They don't even have half the knowledge that I know. I will not shirk my duty nor give up my position for their petty behavior. I will show them by proving that I can be smarter, stronger, faster, and cleverer than they could ever be. Wait a moment how did I get here, in Ray's shrine," she questioned.

"I carried you here" he softly said.

She pulled away. "I need to leave now I am not wanted here. I need to go far away."

Mina noticing she had not been seen spoke up. "Serena you are okay, why would you need to go? We just reconciled our differences after 50 years of you being gone."

Serena looked at the blond in the room "What do you mean? You already know the reason you kicked me out of our group."

Rei stepped through the sliding door. "Looks like the meatball brain finally lost it."

"Rei for the last time knock it off, she has been through a lot. I think her memories had resurfaced from the past and the nega-crystal turned it into her worst nightmare making her think she was back when it happened again." Ami commented.

Serena looked from Darien and Mina to Rei, Amy, and Lita noticing how the latter were young and the others were old. Her thoughts and memories of the past 50 years came rushing back to her after that short moment of amnesia she experienced. "What is going on, and why is HE here?"

"Sere, you saved him." Mina Piped up.

Her eyebrows scrunched as she reviewed her memories of the day. "What do you mean I saved him? The only person I remember jumping in front of was Tuxedo Mask."

Mina gave a Cheshire catlike grin nodding her head towards Darien.

Serena's eyes widened." You mean to tell me my teenage crush I had on Tux, is none other than Darien?" she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth for revealing the secret crush she had long ago.

Mina couldn't help it after all anything to do with infatuation, crushes and love was her sailor power specialty. "The very one!"

"I think I need a moment to take this in, if you will excuse me for a few moments." She made her way to the door slowly then slid past Rei and Amy heading for the nearest exit. She walked past the room where the outers were oblivious to their presence. Darien and Mina exited the room to watch along with the others as she made her way out of the building.

He saw her stumble before opening the door, worried she may be too weak to be wandering around he stepped forward. Mina grabbed his arm before he could step any further.

Mina shook her head and pursed her lips. "Let her have a moment, she needs some time to think. She will be okay and will be back shortly."

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews and reading. Wow the story has almost reached 200 reviews, that is amazing. I will post again soon.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Yay! Once again another chapter is here. Special thanks to all those who have reviewed so far since this story has now over 200 reviews. This chapter is in a little different format, so hope it is not too confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Chapter 21

She inhaled a few deep breaths of fresh air as she left the shrine front doors to make her way into the forest in the back. The gentle breeze lightened her flaming red cheeks of embarrassment having revealed a little of her heart. She walked for several minutes until she was far enough away that she could no longer see the shrine, and found a small open area where the sky was visible through the surrounding trees. Ready to settle down she picked a very old and large trunk of a tree to sit herself against.

When she bent down, she stifled a whimper feeling the slight sting of pain in her back, realizing that she still had the injury from saving Tuxedo Mask. That's right _Tuxedo Mask is none other than… she thought._ She groaned in embarrassment while letting her forehead drop down into the palms of her hands.

A realization came to her at that moment as the situation replayed in her mind. "Why were Mina and Darien young and Rei, Lita and Ami still old? Was her presence affecting them with her curse of eternal youth, slowly turning them young or was it something else. Then there was the resurfacing of her memories she wished to forget.

Visions of her Mother, Sammy, Father, Luna and others from the past invaded her thoughts. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Her dream had seemed so real that it made her miss all of her loved ones terribly. She scooted her body further down the trunk so that her body now lay on the soft grass and her head was propped up by one of the large roots of the trunk. She was able to see a clear view of the light blue sky fading into dark pinks and purples of the coming sunset.

She was still very tired and drained from the long day, and couldn't help stifle a large yawn as she rested her eyes. She resisted the exhaustion weary of another nightmare that may invade her mind, but slowly she gave in.

Not very far from her position Darien stood hidden in the shadows watching her to make sure she was alright, before leaving her to rest.

Meanwhile back in the shrine the scouts contentedly waited.

"Again tell me why you finally allowed him to go after her?" Lita asked.

"Simple, being the scout of love I can see how much he cares about her." Mina answered as she munched on another snack.

"You practically ate half of the food here! How can you eat that much? Your appetite is as bad as meatball heads." Raye huffed.

"Mmmm, I[munch] look [munch] Well look at me. I have nothing to loose now that I am young again. I can't say the same for you. If you got the opportunity to get young again, I doubt that would help your image much since your deteriorating personality, did permanent damage to your face over the years." She said without blinking an eye.

Lita, Amy, and Raye gaped at her boldness. Hotaru, Haruka, and Michelle smirked.

Ignoring everyone's reaction Mina picked up a pastry. "Here have one of Lita's éclairs they are simply delish." She shoved the éclair in the open mouth of Raye.

"Oh, well look at the time. I need to get back home to set up for the dinner party. Andrew will be surprised. Chao ladies." Mina got up with a skip and went out the door.

Raye finally registering what happened spitting the éclair from her mouth, launched towards the door intent on catching the blond for her bold remark, but was too slow.

When she came back inside she had fire blazing in her eyes, and éclair filling still partly on her face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her image." Okay, shows over! Everyone go I have had it with you all."

The rest of them quietly left the building letting her brood for the rest of the night.

**

Mina couldn't help is as she danced and sang at the top of her lungs as she made her way down the street. People commented on how the youth of today were so disrespectful. She flung open the front door of her house with a bright smile on her face, to be greeted by several confused family and friends.

"Can I help you?" Andrew questioned slightly baffled at how much this young teenage girl looked like his wife.

"Nope, I am perfectly fine Andrew! I came back as fast as I could." She replied without batting her eyes.

Cautiously he answered. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to know you, but you do have an uncanny resemblance to my wife."

"Oh, do I- ahAHAHAHAHAHA. Funny you should say I look like her. I'm a distant relative of… Aunt Aino_? She snickered under her breath from being clever._ I am from England. You know they say the banana doesn't fall far from the monkey. (AN: play on "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree") My name is-Aurora Love."

Andrew extended his hand. "Well, any family of Mina's is welcome. My wife hasn't arrived home yet and I haven't been able to get a hold of her, but you may stay as long as you like."

Mina couldn't help but give him _an "are you kidding me" look._ When he extended his hand out to her, she quickly brushed it aside and gave him a hug, which was a typical Mina greeting. "Oh, well Aunt M-i-n-a was called out to an emergency photo shoot in Italy, so she wont be back for a while."

**

Amy sat at home in front of her mini-computer typing away as she ran scans on the blue rock left behind when they defeated Zoicite. The energy emitting from the rock was intense as if it should be living. Once in a while the negative energy from the rock would interfere with her calculations, as if it was mocking her.

Her husband Greg walked into the room. "Ames it's late."

She continued to stare at the screen without looking up "Just give me a few more minutes I think I am close to finishing my research."

He sighed, he already knew that the rock was not as it appeared and hoped that when the time came he wouldn't loose his Amy to it.

Greg stifled a yawn "Alright. I will be in our room. Goodnight Amy."

**

"Wind and Water have established connection and are in position. We wait for P's orders."

**

"Traitor." She yelled at herself punching the bag even harder as if she was punching herself out.

Lita stood sweat glistening on her face as she attacked the punching dummy in front of her. With Serena's appearance, she felt extremely guilty for her actions towards her friend those years ago. She realized a little too late after Serena had disappeared that she had acted like a bully, the one thing she absolutely despised. On top of it she was the Moon Princess they had been searching for. Then seeing how she as Sailor Moon willingly protected Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask as well as everyone else at the expense of her well being almost dying in the process, put her in perspective on how weak and stupid she really was.

Now that her friend was back she was going to make it up to her any way she could.

**

In the dark depths of the Negaverse a limp body was being dragged back to the dungeons, and then was thrown into an occupied cell.

"No, Artemis! You selfish monsters! What did you do to him?" Cried Luna.

The guard slammed the cell shut. "The Queen does as she pleases to those loyal to the moon brat."

Luna ignored the guard as she tired to turn the unconscious Artemis over to inspect what they did to them.

Her breath hitched as she saw deep cuts and dark bruises that made him almost unrecognizable "Oh, My Selene!" she let out an anguished scream.

**

The stars glittered across the moonlight sky. The peaceful scene of night was interrupted when Serena shot up from her sleep under the stars. She gasped drinking in the night air as she recalled the images she saw. "Luna's alive." She whispered. She felt some connection linking her to a location; she did not want to ignore it and tore off into the night.

**

Mina was having a wonderful time at the party until her heart started to ache. The pain in her chest hurt so much that she almost collapsed onto the floor. She hung her head low and under her thick bangs the symbol of Venus flashed. "Ar-te-mis." She bit out, as she stabled herself then like a meteor shower shot through the room and out the door not caring about any of the destruction her actions may have caused following her instincts.

* * *

Yes, now some elements are starting to merge together in this story and progressing further. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Finals were killer and kinda a motivation killer for a while. The action will start picking up, and surprises are in store in upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Chapter 22

Lita Kino was frustrated with herself. The punching bag she had let out all her anger on was now lying lifeless on the floor with sawdust spilling out. Her grey bangs were plastered onto her forehead from the sweat that glistened on her brow.

On the wall a picture of all the girls hung. In the picture Lita had an arm slung around Serena, and were all happy and laughing. This picture was taken three days before they made Serena run away. Lita looked at her smiling face in the picture with disgust and aimed her face right at her younger one, breaking the glass of the photo.

When she pulled away the broken frame fell to the floor with a crash, her knuckles were bloodied from being cut. She felt no pain. Tears streamed down her face. A crash of thunder and sprinkling rain sounded in the distance.

She threw open her apartments sliding doors and jumped off three stories determined to run her sorrows away, if only for a short relief. Lightning bolts that flashed in the distance reflected in her eyes as she ran towards their source.

The moonlight shimmered across her silver hair .She had transformed while she had made her way following the tug upon her heart, not knowing exactly where she was going until she realized she was back at the battle scene from earlier that day. The entire area was torn up. She came to a stop at an area was particularly scorched black and radiating nega-energy, which made her feel nauseous because her back pulsed with pain the remnants of the poison in her reacting to the area.

From her space pocket she pulled her back-up mini moon computer out and began analyzing the area. There were several readings of wormholes leading to the unknown. She needed to find the one where Malecite escaped and see if that could lead her to wherever the tug on her senses was pulling her.

"Never fear Venus is here! What brought you back out on this dreary night?" the bubbly blond announced, coming up behind Sailor Moon.

Moon glanced up from her computer, "Luna."

The scout of love nodded understanding her completely. "I believe they are alive too, and the next time I see that bleach-blond stuck up general I'm sending a crescent beam straight for his-"

"V, I get the picture! I am trying to concentrate on pinning down legitimate coordinates of the negaverse through a wormhole. Could you scout around the area looking for anything that may help us before the storm hits us?"

"Right-O leader." She saluted Moon, and then proceeded to scan the area with her gaze.

Analyzing the area did not take as long as Serena thought, and was a bit surprised when the computer alerted her with the results of the scan. "hmm, looks like the portal Malecite escaped through can be re-activated."

She snapped her back-up computer shut and immediently placed it back into her subspace pocket so it wouldn't be destroyed if anything happened. She backed up a couple of feet from the area and took in a large breath while closing her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her.

Thunder boomed in the distance, dark clouds began to fill the night sky while streams of moonlight burst through the spaces between the clouds streaming onto her she breathed in then her blue eyes snapped open. A glowing orb formed in her clasped hands, and as she separated her hands the orb began to hover between her palms. Then the orb split into tinier spheres. She swung her one of her arms in a wide circle towards the direction of the reading she got then called out . "Lunation Cycle." While the tiny orbs formed into a circle shape. Each orb showing a different phase of the moon before connecting together by a thin silver line. A flash of blinding light and a dark void opened up.

"Wow that is cool!" Venus, she walked up to the void watching it swirl around and stuck a finger in it. She pulled her finger out sharply shuddering. "eek, it feels cold and creepy. Super curious though." She then stuck her head into the portal.

When she peeked through the portal she noticed that she was looking into a large cavern like room filled with stalactites and stalagmites. Shadow like creatures swayed back and forth facing away from her, as if they had no thoughts or control of themselves.

On the other side of the room she heard a thud and a dragging noise, a voice grumbled about having to dump the Queens garbage back into its cell. Venus saw a tall grotesque looking youma lumbering along dragging something heavy from one of its bulbous arms.

Her clear blue eyes widened in recognition of the person being dragged, her mouth opened to let out a scream, when two cold hands wrapped around her mouth and pulled her backwards. She struggled trying to free herself from the grasp, flailing her arms, as her and whatever grabbed her fell backwards and she found herself staring up at a dark sky rain pouring into her vision as she finally pulled away from its grasp.

A dark figure sat next to her panting heavily. "V… It's….. me….. Moon. I couldn't hold up the ….. portal….. Did not want… you trapped… there."

Venus sat up, rubbing the rain from her eyes. "Oh my, Moon are you alright. I could have hurt you."

"I am fine. Its my… ugh," She bit out, while trying to hold back the pain.

The rain began to fall harder lightning flashed closer to them followed by the sound of thunder. "Lets get you to; well your house since going to mine will cause more confusion with me being youthful. Here let me help you up." The scout of love stood up and then helped Moon to her feet.

In the shadows a tall green-eyed figure lightning reflecting in their eyes,watched the two scouts and had listened to everything they had said.

* * *

Hey, so now this story has reached over 200 reviews. You are all great and I thank you for the motivation you provide when taking time to Read and Review, It inspires me and motivates me to continue writing. Thanks and I am going to get another chapter out soon!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Yes, finally able to upload another chapter. The mosquitos were eating me alive while I was on vacation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 23

A symphony of nature was playing beautifully as a result of the pouring rain, crashing thunder, and occasional flash of lightning. This symphony however was only heard in the middle of the night by two people as they ran through the rain as fast as their feet could carry them. Their shoes were drenched every time their feet hit the ground and water would splash back up contributing to this sonata of nature. Of the two people the one who was motivated to run a little faster due to her apparent dislike of one of natures instruments the thunder.

Despite being a warrior of justice, more powerful than any average earthling, she still was human and experienced human weakness. From the combination of thunder in association with a traumatic childhood experience the fear was born. At age four she had become lost in the woods and then a heavy thunderstorm hit, disorienting her and scaring her even more. She also supposed that her fear of thunder extended from her previous life of being Princess Serenity and the surprise attack on the Moon Kingdom the same day that she died in order to be with Endymion.

They ran under an awning to catch a little relief from the rain, only to realize that the angle of the rain made it so it was still hitting them. Both of the girls were panting their breath came out visibly as puffs of fog.

"Gaah, How much longer Serena? I don't think I can take much more of this rain." Mina tried flipping her hair out of her face but it was impossible since the rain plastered her hair to her body.

Serena tried to hold back her laughter, but it turned into a snort. "Ha-ha, you look hilarious!"

Mina pouted and folded her arms. "Well look at yourself."

Serena turned towards the window pain looking at her reflection under a dim lamp, which only resulted in her laughing harder. "We both are ridiculous, like a couple of…. [ACHOOO]."

Mina grabbed her companions arm and pulled her towards the pouring rain. "Yikes Sere. Let's get outta here before we catch a nasty cold."

The two continued on through the pouring rain and sounds of thunder.

Drops of water fell from a stalactite splashing into the ground, the sound echoed throughout the deep cavern. In a dark corner lay a large coffin-like crystal which held the frozen figure of Jadeite.

Footsteps entered the empty chamber making their way over to the coffin. The bleach blond hair of the surviving General glimmered in the dim light as he pulled the sheathed sword from his hip. "Rise Jadeite. Our Queen has granted you a second chance."

He lifted his sword into the air, and then the sound of cracking glass filled the air. Large pieces of rock broke away from the body and crumbled at the generals' feet. A gasp for air was heard as Jadeite became animated again. He sat up, realizing he had been freed while trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't waste your breath Jadeite. Queen Beryl had granted you a second chance, due to unforeseen circumstances regarding the Moon guardians and their princess. Our queen requires your skills. As both Nephrite and Zoicite have failed. She will not tolerate any more failure."

"Th-he Princess?" the freed general croaked out.

"Ah, yes. Much has happened while you lay in your prison. Gather your bearings and meet me shortly in the main hall to discuss what you have missed out on." Malecite turned abruptly making his way out of the dark room.

Wide crystal blue eyes tried to take in as much of the surroundings as she could all at once while supporting her injured friend. "This is your house! Sere this is a freaking mansion girl! I have made a lot of money with my career over the years, but not enough to afford something like this."

Serena smiled slightly at her friend's enthusiasm; her eyes drooped heavily while she yawned. "You were in the portal for a while; there must have been something interesting you observed the last handsome evil general perhaps?"

"AS IF! That overly bleach blond beach bum is nothing compared to Andy." Images of her little peek into the Negaverse flashed in her mind. "I saw him! Artemis is alive!"

The idea of sleep fled far from the silver headed girls mind. "You saw Artemis! That means Luna must be still alive as well." She then handed Mina a towel to dry off with.

She looked in the mirror scowling at her appearance. "Yea, well he is alive but it looked like they had recently used him for a punching bag." She dried her wet hair on the towel.

As Serena lay resting in her bed she felt the weight and fate of the world weighing down on her like she did every night of her life, but right now it seemed a little less heavy. Something was definitely different from what she had felt for many years. The void present in her heart was slowly beginning to fill in.

She fell into a deep sleep taking her into the land of dreams. The fog faded and she found herself sleeping in a field of flowers as she looked around the scenery. Everything was surrounded by crystal. She wondered where she had ended up when a voice behind her sent a shiver down her spine and a blush to her cheeks.

"Welcome to Elysium Serena."

* * *

Whew! Another chapter down. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter they are always great motivation for me. I have some good new ideas coming up so don't forget to review. Thanks! :D


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Extremely sorry for the delay. School has been difficult. It also took me a while because this is an important chapter which many of you have been waiting for. I did get stuck for a while as well because I wanted the chapter to have multiple things happen and move the story along. I also took time to make it a longer chapter since it has been a long time since I last updated. Now to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 24

Jadeite hesitated. The last time he faced the Queen he was sentence to eternal imprisonment. Did he really want to face her know? He had discovered critical information regarding identities of the scouts, yet she would not listen to him and he had been imprisoned. Was he willing to give the Queen the information on the scouts, if he could easily be thrown aside by her again? He had many years to contemplate and plan.

He stiffly made his way into the Queen's throne room. He still was not used having the freedom to move. All the shadows of this dark kingdom watched him as he made his way to the front of the room. He could hear the whispers and snickers which floated past his ears as he passed them. Ignoring the shadows whispers he bowed low in front of the throne waiting for his leader to allow him to rise.

"Jadeite I see you have awakened from your imprisonment." Queen Beryl addressed in a bored tone.

He had played the obedient puppet role for years so his actions came naturally to him. "Yes, my Queen. I am not worthy to receive your generous hand."

Beryl looked down at him. "I require your services once more. You have failed me once, if you should do so again a more permanent action will be taken. I want the brat of the moon dead and her scouts as well. Zoicite and Nephrite were unsuccessful in their attempts and since the princess has finally appeared it means they are closer to finding the Silver Crystal. We can't allow them to get their hands on the crystal for the power should belong to the Negaverse! I recall you mentioning you had important information for me before you were imprisoned?"

This was the moment Jadeite had anticipated. He was a master at tricks and manipulating situations. Although he was loyal to his Queen, he had felt there was something he had missed or forgotten about the Great Silver Millennial War. While in his suspended state he had flashes of unfamiliar feelings and memories rise to the surface, as if he was fighting for the wrong side. A brief memory of blazing fire and sad violet eyes rose to the surface. He needed time to figure out his reservations and made his decision. "My Queen, I have realized now the information I had acquired previous to my imprisonment was unimportant and a waste of your time."

For a moment Queen Beryl narrowed her eyes at Jadeite to determine if he was lying to her. She disliked when her subjects disobeyed her especially after she had dealt a severe punishment to make an example of them, that if they cross her they will pay for their disobedience. She saw no deceit in Jadeites face. "I see. You have learned well. Malecite take him and update him on the sniveling brats."

Malecite bowed. "I will my Queen."

She gestured towards the door." Leave my site. I do not wish to see you until progress have been made against those Moon brats. DO NOT FAIL."

Raye woke up in a cold sweat, her heart was racing, and her mind reeling with the dream she had. She threw the covers off of her not caring to put on her slippers as her feet padded across the cold wood floor. She slid her bedroom door open making her way into the great fire room. The fire blazed to life as she entered, sat on her knees and began chanting.

Across the hall Raye's granddaughter Miya awoke to the noise out in the hall. She wrapped herself in her robe and slipped on her slippers. She walked toward the great fire room wondering what her grandmother was doing. She peaked inside, seeing a blazing fire in front of her grandmother while she was chanting. Miya slipped quietly in the room to not disturb her grandmother. The young girl heard a strange sobbing noise and moved closer to the older woman. When she came to the side of her grandmother she saw streams of tears running down her eyes and that she was sobbing as she chanted.

Miya was surprised had never seen her grandmother cry or show any emotion other than anger. Behind Miya the fire blazed showing an image of a young man with green eyes, messy dirty blond hair, in a military type uniform. The uniform the man wore was unfamiliar to her.

She then heard her grandmother whisper "Jadeite." Right before she collapsed on the floor.

She screamed. "Grandmother! Grandpa come quickly. Call an ambulance!"

She knew she was dreaming for her prince always appeared in her mist filled unconsciousness. The tall ebony haired and deep blue eyed man stood there for a moment in front of her as she gazed up at him. He looked handsome as always bringing a blush to her cheeks. Her dream meetings and conversations with him were always something she looked forward to and now that she had found him in the real world…

"Endy-Darien!" She choked out, voice cracking a bit in embarrassment. After all she had known him in both lifetimes under both identities, so which did he prefer being called?

He chuckled at her stumble as she tried to figure what she should call him. "It's alright Serena. Now that we know our Earth identities, you can call me whatever you wish princess meatball head." He extended his hand towards her, trying to break the tension.

She fumed, how dare he! Of any name he could address her with, he chose the most insulting, downgrading name, he had pinned on her long ago after accidentally hitting him with her test paper. Her blush disappeared while she turned her head away from him and folded her harms. "It's been less than a minute and you have managed to insult me and crush my dreamy handsome princely image of you."

He smirked, enjoying the fact that he was able to rile her up so easily. "Ah, so I'm handsome to you?"

"I-you-Jerk!-GAH! Just leave me alone." She couldn't deny what she had just admitted because it was true. Serena decided to keep silent.

He sighed. She was a stubborn girl. If he did not do something now, he knew she wouldn't budge. He got down on one knee and gently grasped her chin. "I apologize, but I can't deny that you will always be my meatball head."

She stared into his eyes that revealed true sincerity. '_His meatball head' she thought, and those eyes that could trap anyone easily if he wanted to. Good grief she was turning into putty in an instant. _Her anger turned into embarrassment and a blush. "I-I accept your apology." She then sobered up. "Please do not call me that horrible nickname again! (Her voice dropped into a whisper) It brings back bad…Uh, never mind." She shook her head then retorted, "Say it again and I will be forced to throw one of my shoes at your head."

Darien graced her with his trademark smirk knowing he had sparked some fire back into her eyes that had become less vibrant and more serious over the years. "As you wish. Now may I assist milady to her feet."

Her small hand felt warm as he clasped it pulling her to her feet. She felt like a hummingbird was trapped in her chest. "Thank you, Darien."

They walked around Elysium as Darien pointed out things. She was in awe at the beauty of the place as he explained to her the different plants that grew around the gardens. He took her to a pavilion that opened up to a lake on one side. She sat on the edge of the pavilion and dipped her fingers in the water. "It is so beautiful here, but it feels so empty."

He stood against one of the columns facing her. "You're right. During the Silver Millennium, Elysium was thriving with life. The dreams of everyone filled these lands. Now the only one who remains is my trusted advisor Helios Priest of Illusion and Guardian of the Golden Crystal."

"This is my entire fault." She sighed as she continued to trail her fingers in the water.

It frightened Darien to see her so down, since he had only known her to have a sweet and positive attitude and to see her beating up on herself was unexpected. He sat down next to her. "Serena, you are wrong. The things that happened here is the Negaverse's doing and the lack of people believing in dreams anymore. It is not your fault."

Tears began running down her face. "It is! I am the one who ran away. I am the reason the Negaverse has grown in power. I was a weak, cowardly, ditzy, klutzy, crybaby who let this happen because I was never good enough."

He turned her towards him. "No, that is not true. You are much better than what you think you are."

She rolled her eyes. "It was the truth back then. Don't try and convince me otherwise. You were one of the ones who teased me incessantly about poor grades as a teenager. I have faced the truth, accepting how people looked at me and thought of me. I guess its time I told you why I disappeared. When I first found out I was the princess I knew I would disappoint a lot of people. They already had low expectations of me from my performance as a Scout. . I was always tired I was running late everywhere, My grades were horrible, not to mention my coordination and balance was always off, and With all the energy I used running around being a superhero I couldn't help it when I had to eat a lot. I was a young confused teen back then all I wanted was to be a normal girl who could hang out with my friends and not have to worry about saving the world.

The Scouts constantly put me down, by bringing out my faults. How could I tell them I was the princess they had been looking for? Raye was always very vocal about her opinion of me, but I knew the others thought the same way as well. They approached me one night and initially wanted to kick me off the team. What they did not know I was battling the Negaverse twice as much behind their backs. I fought because if I could not have a normal life at least, they could have a partly normal one. Also my duty and title as Princess of the Moon Kingdom the center of the Silver Millennium Alliance and my ancestors duty to keep the Silver Crystal (Wherever that may be at the moment) safe from evil is my duty. I was their leader and I let them down. When I first became Sailor Moon, I was as weak and useless as I had been as a princess in the Silver Millennium during the Great War. I knew I had many faults, far too many to count and if the Scouts couldn't respect me as leader of the Scouts then they would never have accepted that I was also the princess they had long been searching for. I did what I had to do at the time. I left because it was the easiest solution. The Scouts didn't want me and though they were better without me so I granted their wish. I had to prove to myself that I could defy their expectations, be the leader and princess they would respect."

Darien was angry his temper was smoldering, not at Serena but at himself and the other Scouts for the actions they all contributed to pushing her to run away. Now that he was given a gift of youth he was going to do all he could to make it up to her for however long he was alive. He was going to do whatever it took to make her happy again and he was going to confront those who caused her the most pain and make them apologize for the heartache they caused.

It had felt good to release all her feelings and allow someone to listen to her past. A heavy weight began to lift from her. However Serena noticed how quiet he had gotten, he also had gotten a very serious and cold look upon his face. She was worried now. Should she have confided in him, she was beginning to regret opening up to him.

He watched as went from relief to worry, then to regret, and began back away slightly from him. He then realized why and immediately his features softened as he gently reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

He sat right next to her. "It's alright. Thank you for sharing this with me. I appreciate you trust me enough to reveal your deepest thoughts and feelings. More than anything I am angry at myself and the others for not helping you see your good qualities so long ago. I am truly sorry I said those things. I was young and stupid. I want to start over and make things right. Not as Endymion or Tuxedo Mask, but as the Earth born human Darien Shields. I was young and inexperienced at expressing things. I never meant to insult you; I just did not know how to tell you that I have always loved you."

"Y-you love me?" She quietly questioned.

"Yes." He leaned closer to her.

Just as he was about to kiss her, something came out of the water and grasped onto her wrist pulling her under the water. She tried screaming but only got a mouthful of water. She tried kicking the assailant and reaching for Darien, but the grip the creature had on her was strong. She felt herself fading into darkness.

* * *

He-he! You know the drill. Thank you to all the previous reviews and reviewers which helped motivate me!


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Yes I know long time no post! I feel super bad. School was crazy this semester! I decided to post this short chapter (in the middle of my finals), part of it as stress relief the other half is feeling guilty for not posting for so long. When my finals are over I will be posting a longer chapter. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 25

Darien had just confessed his love for her and now he stood terrified; watching as she was pulled deeper and deeper into the depths of the water. He saw her struggle while reaching for him. That was when he dove into the water and began kicking as hard as he could towards her. He couldn't loose her now. His lungs burned as he pushed himself to swim harder towards her.

Seeing her figure get smaller and smaller away from him frustrated him. He willed some of his terrain powers to the surface to aid him in his chase. He got close enough where he was able to brush his fingers against hers, when he was yanked backwards.

She could see the distorted reflection of Darien as she tried reaching and kicking to the surface. She saw him dive towards her, trying to reach his hand out. She struggled against the webbed grip of the creature that pulled her deeper into the water.

Darkness began fading in around the edges of her vision, but before she completely lost consciousness a bright light erupted from Darien. Bright beams of light engulfed the dark depths of the water, chasing the evil creatures away. The light circled around Serena and Darien then carried them up out of the water.

He grabbed a hold of her just before she passed out, her dream self disappearing as he called out for her.

"Serena, Serena, wake up! Serena," A deep voice turning more feminine as Serena slowly gained consciousness pleaded.

The sleeping girl turned whispering out a barely audible "No," before turning to cover her face in the pillow.

"Serena!" The more prominently feminine voice nearly screeched, before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

The silver haired dreamers' eyes snapped open; while she struggled to pull herself from the grip of what she thought was the water creature which had pulled her under.

Serena continued to thrash around until one of her hands came in contact with the creatures face giving it a good hard slap.

"Owie, that stings!" Mina cried as she held her reddening cheek. Hey! Snap out of it! It's me Sere. It's Mina!"

Serena's eyes focused on the blond in front of her and she immediately ceased her struggle. "Mina?"

"Yep, it's me right in front of you. You're BFF in the flesh. Geese you slapped me hard." The blond chuckled while tenderly rubbing her sore cheek. Mina noticed that although Serena had regained consciousness she was not completely in the land of the living as they say.

"I…Darien….. Elysian…. sea creature…. almost…. kiss…," she mumbled out.

Mina placed the back of her hand on her confused friend's forehead. "Yup, you have definitely got a fever. You're delirious! Looks like it is going to be Nurse Venus to the rescue!" gold stars seemed to flash out of nowhere behind the blond as she posed in the air, one fist pumped high.

Serena's eyes grew wide, she remembered a time in the past when Mina had played nurse to all the scouts and it was disastrous. Stumbling out of bed she grabbed Mina's hand and led her to the door. "I'll be alright, just a slight [achoo] cold. No worries." She finished as she shoved the blond out the door and locked it.

As Mina stood in the hallway, she didn't realize what Serena was doing until she heard the click of the lock. "Hey! I can help; remember I am a good Nurse."

Serena rubbed her tired eyes. She sniffled preferring to live with a little cold than dealing with the disastrous Nurse Venus. She settled back into her sheets while ignoring Mina's protests, when her communicator went off. "Moon here. Where is the youma attack located?"

Amy appeared on the small communicator screen while shaking her head "No, youma attack tonight. It's well….apparently Raye was doing a fire reading when her granddaughter found her in distress and collapsing. The paramedics came and she is now resting. I am worried that this incident is related to the Negaverse, but I can't get a reading, after running some scans on the last battle my computer is glitching out. I know none of us especially Raye are on the best of terms with you at the present moment. I ask that we put the past aside for a moment to help each other, if you are willing?"

Serena's blue eyes shone in understanding. "Alright I will be over."

Mina continued to pound on the door. "SerenAAAA!" let Nurse Venus help yooouuuuu."

Hearing Mina's plea in the background, gave Serena an idea. A small smile crept onto her face. "Amy, scratch that. I think Mina and I will be stopping by. She would just love to come along with me and help Raye get better."

"Thank you Serena," Amy smiled before disconnecting.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. After my finals I only have a couple more (yahoo!) I will post a longer chapter! Thanks for your patience. I appreciate your support!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Hey everyone! Another Chapter is now up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 26

It was still dark outside when Darien woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He cursed under his breath while hitting his pillow with a fist. He then ran his other hand through his messy hair. "I couldn't save her. Every time she is in danger in my dreams I can never completely reach her."

He untangled himself from his sheets and got up to take a long jog, and work through all of his thoughts. The morning air was misty, the ground still damp from the heavy rain which had poured during the night. He ran around the city for an hour stopping in the park just before the sun began to peak over the horizon. He wanted to see her and talk with her face to face, not just in a dream. If he would have known where she currently lived he would have immediately gone over demanding to see if she was alright. For now he sat and watched the sun rise, hoping he would see her again soon.

Mina raced up the stairs gleefully swinging a giant bag full of things around. The bag was filled will all sorts of medical supplies, generously supplied by Serena who at one point in her life had also been certified as a Nurse.

Mina slid the front rice paper door back with a snap. "Yoo-hoo! Raye I heard you needed some assistance."

Mina walked passed Amy and Lita in the hall, on the way to help her patient. Both girls watched the blond saunter in. When they saw her, their faces lit in surprise and a slight sense of impending disaster settled in.

Serena quietly watched their reaction to Mina's entrance, "Hi, I thought Mina would just love to come along and help out."

"How did she get all of those medical supplies? She was never certified to be a Nurse?" Amy questioned.

Serena stepped inside. "Don't worry Ames, I had some available since I had gone to school and actually worked as a nurse a number of years ago. Nothing in the bag would do much harm anyway."

They all watched as Mina went into the room and a young girl, with long raven hair exited. She bowed towards Amy "Thank you, for coming so quickly… I don't know what I would do if grandmother….,"

"Miya dear. Your grandmother will be…. Fine," Amy hesitated looking towards Rei's door, remembering who had just gone into the room.

Miya sighed. "I just don't know. The man I saw in the sacred fire, and how she reacted, was unusual for her. I have never seen my grandmother act like that."

From the other room a crashing sound erupted. "GET OUT!" the voice of a very irritated woman called.

"Rei-i-i, I'm here to help you!" Another voice squeaked.

"Lita, Amy will you take care of that? I have some questions I would like to ask Miya." Serena grabbed Miya's hand, leading her outside.

They went over to a bench and sat beneath a fully blossomed Sakura tree. The wind blew softly gently lifting a few of her silver locks in the air. "Please tell me what you saw in the sacred fire last night. It might help your grandmother if you let me know what happened."

The girl bowed her head, staring at the gentle hands that were trying to console her.

"Take your time. I am in no rush." The silver haired woman calmly waited.

When Serena gently squeezed Miya's hand. The young girl sucked in a breath as her vision fading inward revealing to her hundreds of memories of the silver haired woman's past. The visions slowed down as the memories traveled backwards in time, until one particular memory caught the raven haired girl's interest. This memory of Serena's was filled with deep pain, and the girl couldn't help but watch it play through. Once the memory ended Miya was brought back into the real world. For a moment the young girl blinked slowly as she adjusted her sight. She then stared up at the woman next to her.

"Grandmother said horrible things to you. Didn't she? I love my grandmother but, if she ever treated me that way. I don't think I could have ever forgiven her." The young Miya blurted.

Serena was taken aback a little from the girls comment, having expected to hear a different type of information from her. "Forgive me Miya, but I don't quite understand how this relates to what you witnessed last night. You are a very bright girl. I sense you also have inherited some of your grandmothers' psychic abilities. However, whatever you may have seen in a vision; shouldn't concern you. What happened between your grandmother and I, is in the past. My purpose is to make a better future for everyone. Now please tell me what you witnessed last night."

The young girl nodded. "I understand and I would like to apologize that my psychic abilities intruded into your personal memories. I am not very good at controlling my ability. As for what I saw last night when I walked into the sacred fire room. The sacred fire was blazing and within the fire there was an image of a man in a uniform. The man had short wavy blond hair and sharp blue eyes. Also before grandmother collapsed she called out a name."

Serena waited. "And the name?"

"Jadeite."

* * *

AN: Finally! Yikes I hate it when I get writers block and then all these events pop up at once. I have another chapter to post as well soon, I just have to tweak it a bit. Thanks for you patience! Happy Reading!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I'm back and I almost lost everything due to my computer having a complete meltdown. Luckily I was able to save all my work on another drive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Chapter 27

Jadeite was pacing, he needed to come up with a plan quickly. If he hadn't had his strong sense of humor, he was sure he would have gone insane by now. Now what to do? There were more pesky Sailors and the Moon Princess to deal with. The last thing he remembered was that there had only been 3 Sailors, the newest member being Sailor Mars. After a half of a century of being trapped there were five. If they weren't enemies he would have considered the fiery Scout to be attractive. Now he had to come up with some new master plan while Malecite watched him in the shadows. The Dark Kingdom was a competitive society and if there were any slip up, no matter how small; the price of any mistake was high. He couldn't just sit there; too many eyes were on him this time around. "Olivine and Pyroxene come forth."

Two shadow came out of the darkness "Yes, General Jadeite?" They said in unison.

The blond general had a gleam forming in his eye. "I want you two to merely observe Tokyo for the next few days. I will send out some low level Youma, for the Sailors to battle but I do not want you to get involved until I have formulated a complete plan. Report back to me your findings and what you observed as the Sailors battle my minions."

Olivine and Pyroxene bowed and then disappeared back into the shadows.

Miya's short conversation bothered Serena greatly; the Negaverse was obviously planning something. Raye had seen a vision of Jadeite; if Jadeite did reappear, it would mean the scouts never did truly defeat him. The Negaverse had either been planning on making the scouts think they had defeated the Generals then launch a surprise attack on them with all four of the Generals; or the dark kingdom was running out of ideas, and somehow revived Jadeite. Either scenario did not bode well with Serena. The fact that Luna and Artemis were still alive, but trapped within the Negaverse, unnerved her as well. She had to do something about them soon.

With a loud snap, catching everyone's attention the front door slid open forcefully, as the bubbly Nurse Venus nearly tumbled down the stairs as she tried to run away as fast as she could.

Closely trailing behind the blond Raye was yelling at the top of her lungs, holding a broom above her head, and trying to chase Mina around the courtyard. Amy and Lita slowly exited the building looking a little worse for wear, having been unsuccessful in containing the two inside. Lita and Amy having had enough of them, made their way towards Serena and Raye's granddaughter careful to avoid being in the middle of Mina's path.

Serena stood up and motioned for the girl to stand as well, "Miya I think your grandmother has recovered." Serena commented with a smirk. "It might be good if you took a break and got yourself some rest."

The young girl bowed, turning to go back inside. "Thank you. Princess of the Moon."

"What was all that about?" Lita commented as she came up to Serena.

Serena watched the girl make her way towards the house, but not before the girl veered toward the two running in the courtyard. "Oh, nothing really. Thank you for letting us speak for a bit."

Miya marched over to the two women making a scene. "GRANDMA HINO! What in Phoebus's name do you think you are doing!"

Mina and Raye skidded to a halt in front of the young girl. Mina was crouched on the ground while Raye held her broom over her head ready to whack the Nurse imposter over the head.

Miya frowned, "Unbelievable! I stayed up all night worried sick about you after you had collapsed; and here you are running around like some kindergartner on a sugar high! That's enough Gram, give me the broom!"

For a moment Grandmother and Granddaughter stared one another down. Mina carefully slinked out of the way like a scolded puppy, and then zoomed behind the protection of Lita and Amy.

Raye lowered the broom handle handing it to Miya. When the broom entered Miya's hands Raye still would not completely let go of the handle. They continued to stare each other down, both holding the broom with a firm grip. Both sets of eyes were smoldering with anger unwilling to let the other step down. Miya's grip on the broom grew tighter the fire in her eyes erupted not allowing her Grandmother to win; then the bristles at the top of the broom burst into flame.

Miya and Raye snapped out of the stare down when they saw the brooms end was now on fire. Raye huffed, let go of the broom and stormed back inside; while Miya took the flaming broom putting it in a bucket of water, then went on her way like it was a normal occurrence.

Eyebrows were raised by the spectators. Whether it had been Raye or her granddaughter who lit the broom on fire, the situation had intrigued the silver haired observer.

Amy pulled out her Mercury computer, to analyze and calculate some of the more recent information she had gathered on their enemies as well as calculate the probability of a long dead General coming back to life. As the silver haired leader watched her friend calculate away a thought struck her. Her own mini-computer had been smashed to bits in one of the previous battle, and her backup mini-comp was still being constructed. Deciding that now was as good as any time; she opened her subspace pocket and pulled out a small white rectangular flat device with a crescent moon insignia on one side of it along with a smaller square holding an unrecognizable symbol.

"Amy, I know you are probably trying to calculate important information at the moment; is it alright if I borrow your computer? I just need the access information for the Mercurial archives added to my configuration. I figure it would be easier to get the access information from you this time around then go about it myself and hack into the system."

The blue haired woman looked up from her computer then handed it to Serena, "It is no problem. Go ahead."

Serena pulled out a chord from her subspace pocket and connected the two computers. With quick fingers she typed and a few seconds later the transfer was done. She then unplugged Mercury's computer from hers and inserted the small device with the strange symbol into Mercury's. "Amy, now you have complete access to all the Moon's restricted information and data you did not have permission for before."

Lita looked shocked "Wait a minute. Are you telling me you gave information to Amy that she didn't have access to before, and you also had to hack into Mercury's system to get info all these years? You're the one Amy always complained of being a sneaky intelligent hacker rivaling her skills?"

Serena nodded her head, there was no way she was going to lie about herself or hide her skills anymore. She took her small device out of the Mercury computer and handed Amy's computer back to her. Without another word Serena turned and walked away.

Lita and Amy watched their silver haired princess as she went off without another word.

The blue haired woman turned to her friend. "It will take a significant amount of our effort in order to gain her trust and friendship back."

Lita agreed.

* * *

Whew! Thank goodness I didn't completely loose everything. Until next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

AN: So... its been quite a while since I updated. Suffering from major writers block. I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, but I figured a little motivation will help me write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 28

You would think after many years of fighting Serena would be pessimistic in everything she encountered. However,her greatest fault was being an optimist. Optimism a habit she could never change despite her life being hard. If her optimism had not override every other common or logical sense she would have immediately recognized that the concert in the park along with the promotion of unlimited free ice cream; was another devious ploy set by the Negaverse.

She stood in the long line to get her share of free ice cream. The line went quickly and she was exited to dive into her deliciously cold treat, when she noticed those who had already eaten their treat, begin to drop to the ground in a high-sugar induced coma like state.

The giant Styrofoam ice cream cone atop the building began pulsating with a strange light, and the singer at the concert announced "Get your free ice cream to give us all your free energy."

Serena cursed under her breath, disappointed that her treat was tainted by the enemy. She should have recognized the signs, but draining a large group of people all at once had not been a common pattern of the Negaverse since… Miya's words from this morning came back to her.

…"for what I saw last night when I walked into the sacred fire room. The sacred fire was blazing and within the fire there was an image of a man in a uniform. The man had short wavy blond hair and sharp blue eyes. Before grandmother collapsed she called out a name…. Jadeite."

The puzzle pieces fit together too easily to ignore. Somehow the first general of the Negaverse was back and would soon make his presence known.

She quickly hid behind a tree and transformed while she was still holding her ice cream. She had given up on her cliché justice monologues years ago opting for the dive into battle approach. This time was an exception her favorite treat had been compromised.

"In the summer when the sun is high and the temperature is on a rise, an ice cold treat is something everyone should enjoy. Your evil ways of tempting the innocent with a delicious treat are going down." For added effect she flung her tainted ice-cream at the youma hitting it directly in the face.

She smirked satisfied. The ice cream treat backfired on the youma and began to drain its own energy.

"Ha Ha! Looks like you've been creamed! Now to make this quick and easy." She pulled out her weapon and prepared to call out her attack. Something hit her hard from behind sending her flying into a tree. Her body fell forward after the impact, making her black out for a moment as she hit the ground.

Serena grimaced looking up at the cloudy sky as she lay on the cold ground. She was becoming too soft, too comfortable now that she was back in Tokyo. The bubbly blond youth she once had been, was pushing out toward the surface trying to break out of the thick walls she had put up. She wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth and stood up, her silver hair flowing gracefully behind her.

"Well, well, well isn't this a surprise. I have caught a sailor's brat on the first try. I was told all the sailor failures had gotten old since it has been fifty years. They must have realized they were no match for the Negaverse, and decided to let their inexperienced children play!"

"Hello Jedite." She said in a dark tone.

"I'm surprised you know who I am considering, I was the first one to fight the original sailors, before having a disagreement with my Queen. I am aware there are more of you, you multiply like rats. I already know the identity of the first three scouts, so it should be easy once I find the original three to exterminate your families one by one."

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes, "Jedite cut the crap and fight!"

He gave a sly grin. "Looks like we have a feisty one here! if you were born fifty years earlier you could have given that Sailor Mars a run for her money."

"You haven't changed at all. Shakespeare once said "he who jests at scars that never felt a wound."I don't think that jumbo jet did its job the last time I saw you. By the way I am the original and only Sailor Moon. So I think I will give you a wound to match your ego."

* * *

Again sorry for the long update! Getting this chapter up is helping motivate me to write more! Will Update soon


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Whew! I finally got this chapter to flow. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews it really helped me get through this one. My challenge was to make this chapter longer since previous ones had been a little on the short side. I also have another chapter in the works. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 29

Jadeite scoffed. _That little girl is the original moon brat? How can that be? She looks different, more mature perhaps; and the original girl had blond hair not silver. Humans age, as did the other scouts so how could the original be like me? I remained the same since I was suspended in time within my crystal prison. _

Sailor Moon frowned. The general was just floating in the air, looking like he was in deep contemplation. "Hey Nega-turd! I know you must be enamored by my good looks but can you stop gawking at my figure, and fight!"

He scowled. "Sorry little girl, but you're not my type. I like women who have more curves." He charged forward while materializing a sharp crystal sword in his grasp.

"Oh, so you want something with curves? A curve you'll get. Moon Tiara Magic!" Her tiara arced toward the general.

Jadeite easily dodged her attack. "Ouch a spitfire. Sorry but your still slow."

The silver haired warrior smirked. "I wasn't aiming for you!" Her grin grew when a screech sounded in the air from the youma that had been on the stage.

"Well, well. You're quite the clever little one. She was just a decoy anyway. Olivine show what you can do to our little guest."

The youma immediately appeared. "Yes, Master Jadeite?"

"Destroy her!" He then moved into the shadows to observe from afar.

"Yes master Jadeite," The youma repeated.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. _You think the enemy could be a little more original? I mean come on "Destroy her," how many times have I heard that in my life? You think you're going to really destroy me this time?_

"Come and get me ugly!" She yelled as she turned around and ran away from the youma to get it to follow her away from the heavily populated area where people had been drained. She did not want to cause further injuries to the unconscious people lying all over the ground.

She ran to a familiar more secluded area of the park, in which many of the past battles had occurred and most civilians avoided due to the popularity of the attacks in the area. A plume of dirt formed around her as she slid to a stop and abruptly turned to face the youma. She coughed a little when she breathed in some of the dirt from the rising cloud.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to destroy me?" Sailor Moon mocked.

The youma Olivine paused a moment before several spindles of vines shot from her fingers and into the ground. For a moment nothing happened, then the ground began rumbling as hundreds of vines with thorns attached came shooting out of the ground from every direction.

Sailor Moon dodged as best as she could, but with the close proximity of each vine to one another she ended up with more scrapes than the eye could discern. She tried using her tiara to cut down the vines, but they grew back doubling in number where they were cut each time. She dodged, ducked, turned, and flipped. Trying to avoid the vines as much as possible she moved with precision looking as if she was doing an intricate dance to music in her head. She was not weak. She would not give in so easily. A memory from the past surfaced.

_*Flashback*_

"_Serena don't run or you may fall!" a young woman's voice called out to a small golden haired child as she ran._

"_Mama Look at me! " The child replied. "Look how fast I can… ahhhh!" She tripped and went tumbling down scraping her hands and knees. Tears leaked out of the child's eyes. "Mama! Mama!" she cried._

_The young mother ran over to her little girl. "Serena are you all right? I told you not to run."_

_The child sniffled. "It hurts mama! I can't get up!"_

_Smiling sweetly the mother reached forward picking her daughter up. "Come here dear, you will be alright. "_

_The little Serena clung to her mother. "I'm sorry mama, I should have listened." Ilene pulled her daughter away to look into her little blue eyes, although Serena protested. "Mama please don't let me go!"_

_Ilene couldn't help the tiny smile that made its way to the corners of her mouth. "Sweetheart, No matter how hard you fall even if you are by yourself. I will always be here to pick my little sweet bunny back up." She finished pointing to her daughter's heart._

_*End Flashback*_

"Mama," She whispered as a tear escaped. With determination she began to fight back with even more vigor.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted. "Seems like a cheap trick to me." She eyed the source of the vines and how they were attached to the youma's fingers. If she could only get a clear shot away from all the vines surrounding her she may have a chance.

Her body ached while beginning to slow down because of the strain the cuts put on her limbs. To any passerby it looked as if she had added red fishnet stockings to her Sailor outfit. Sailor Moon knew her limitations and they were creeping up far too quickly with this youma .She determined that her next decision may be more painful than she liked, but it seemed to be the only option. She quickly pulled out her communicator and hit a button sending a signal to all the scouts, then tossed the device in her subspace pocket. Her next move would be critical, and hoped that the scouts could get there soon and give the youma a surprise attack while it had her tied up.

She jumped straight up into the air as high as her injured legs would allow. She felt the fines grab her and begin to twist around her entire body squeezing their thorns into her sizes. She gasped in pain as thorns bit into the still tender flesh of her back, her vision began to blur and fade into blackness.

Just before she lost complete consciousness she saw a black caped figure jump right in front of Olivine several blurry figures came running towards her then all went dark.

Sailor Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter came rushing towards the scene. Venus was the first to arrive since her older companions did not have the newfound endurance and youth she had been recently blessed with. Venus gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that Tuxedo Mask was already trying to deal with the new youma. Venus however could not figure out what purpose the humanoid shaped vine in the middle of the concrete served, since the figure was not moving at all. The only purpose she could think it served was to gather energy since they had come across hundreds of people unconscious as they ran through the park.

"Hey Mercury! I think that vine doll is what is sucking the energy out of the people." Venus called out.

Lightning was already zapping between the palms of Jupiter's hands as she ran up. "I'll take care of it. Those vines from that doll look like they directly connect to the monster so sending a bold of my lightning should give it a good shock."

There was also no trace of Sailor Moon which began to worry Mercury. "Check the perimeter for Moon. She is the one who sent us the emergency signal. I don't see her anywhere."

Although Venus began to feel worried for the missing Moon companion, she had seen how her friend tackled youma in battle and it was far beyond what they had ever done. "We should take care of the nega-monster first Mercury. Maybe there is another youma around and Moon is taking out that one."

The scout of thunder smirked aiming for the vine like figure. "I've got it covered! Jupiter Thun-"

"STOP!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, throwing a rose towards Jupiter right after he had stabbed the youma killing it. The vines in the ground as well as the vine doll turned dark and stiff yet the figure still stood high in the air.

The Rose barely grazed Jupiter's hands but it was enough to get her to stop her attack. "Ouch! Tuxedo, what was that for?"

He jumped away from the youma and rushed towards the vine figurine. "You could have killed Sailor Moon."

The girls were puzzled at his statement they had checked the perimeter but found no traces of their companion.

Jupiter "What is he talking about? Moon isn't around here."

Tuxedo Mask pulled a thin sword from his cane and slashed at the bottom of the vines under the vine doll.

The hardened vines gave away under the pressure of the sword unwrapping and disintegrating into dust.

The scouts gasped as they observed what came from inside the vines. "Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask caught her as her unconscious figure fell out of the vines. He was relieved when he could see she was still breathing.

"Well, well, well, looks like my plan failed." A voice from the dark mocked.

With a sneer Jupiter lashed out. "I could have killed her!"

Jadeite smirked. "That was my intention."

"You no good son of a-" Jupiter charged towards him.

"I believe Olivine is not done with you yet." He sent a burst of energy to the shriveled youma. The youma once again came to life. The scouts were surprised, never before had a general re-generated a youma.

"Scouts, you take care of the monster. I will put Sailor Moon in a safe place. Then I will take care of Jadeite." Tuxedo Mask carefully carried the unconscious Moon a short distance away from the fighting, and gently set her underneath a tree. Although she had been severely beaten up, covered in bruises, cuts, and blood Tuxedo couldn't help but be mesmerized at her angelic beauty. He bent down once again and lightly kissed her on her forehead, before rushing off towards Jadeite.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews, the next installment should be out much sooner since I finally go the creative burst I have been searching for.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Whew! I was in such a funk and then I got busy. Such is life! To everyone happy reading!

Chapter 30

Jupiter was pissed off at jadeite for tricking them. This was the first time she had officially seen him. She had heard about him through the others. Moon, Mercury, and Mars had battled with him years before she was had been awakened as a scout. She could have killed their princess through a simple trick of the Negaverse for that Jupiter was furious. Her powers crackled around her and she was ready to take down the newly revived Olivine.

Mercury began analyzing the monster while Venus and Jupiter were double teaming it. Tuxedo Mask made his way towards Jadeite.

In the dark shade of trees Sailor Moon lay propped against a tree unaware of the events going on around her. A dark shadow loomed over her. A strange curved object lay in the hand of the dark figure as they loomed near the unaware scout's heart as if to end her life. The object glowed sending a shimmering light with a pink tint into the unconscious form.

Three other figures showed up under the cover of the trees, dressed for battle. They saw the shadowed figure bending over the unconscious form and rushed towards her.

"Hey! You there! Get away from her!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she sped over to Sailor Moon.

The figure stood and backed away keeping a fair distance from the fuming scout. The other two scouts Neptune and Saturn came to Sailor Uranus's side.

Although the figure now stood in the light, they still could tell what, or who it was since a long billowy cloak covered their head and body.

"Is she alright?" Neptune asked as Saturn bent down to inspect the fallen scout.

Before the scout of death and rebirth could answer Neptune. The cloaked figure spoke, "I did not harm her."

Uranus seethed, "How are we supposed to believe you! We caught you bent down over her holding some strange object to her. How can we trust someone whose face is hidden?"

"Trust is something all must learn when dealing with the unknown." the figures cryptic reply.

Saturn's hands stopped glowing as she finished looking over the sleeping moon. "Sailor Moon appears to be fine. It looks like she has had a boost in healing powers although she is unconscious. I tired healing her with my powers, but whatever they did is blocking mine from helping her further."

"What did you do to her?" Uranus yelled while marching closer.

The figure was unfazed by the attitude the scout was displaying as if they had seen Uranus's display before. "I did nothing to harm. I am here to help secure the future."

The cloaked person turned away from the Outer Scouts, but they were able to hear a second small voice whisper from beneath the cloak. "Stop talking! You were not supposed to say anything or even be here. Why did you drag us here anyway? You are already in enough trouble as it is…"

The cloaked figure reached into their dark hood and seemed to grab at the source of the squeaky voice, muffling their noise.

Uranus marched forward her hands were preparing to grasp the cloaked figure once she got ahold of them. "Enough with the cryptic mysterious crap, you are interfering with our mission. I want answers."

Neptune sighed while pulling the heated scout away from the cloaked person. "Uranus we have bigger things like the enemy to deal with right now."

"This scum is the enemy!" argued the tall scout. Both Neptune and Uranus began to quarrel, back and forth with each other.

The cloaked figure began to back away giggling, "Well, looks like I should be going."

Saturn felt no ill will towards the figure so she did not make a move to attack while the others were arguing. "Saturn please heed my advice and don't let anyone including those two interfere. All of you may attack the youma, but let Sailor Moon alone. She will be fine. It is imperative that- OUCH!"

The covered figure pulled out her hand from under the hood. "Really did you have to do that? What? I was suffocating you, and I was blabbing too much? Ugh fine we'll go." She disappeared into the trees.

Saturn gave a small smile then turned to the two bickering scouts. "Let's go fight the youma."

Uranus looked around, "You let them escape!"

Neptune sighed. "Calm down. I am sure Saturn had a reason for her actions."

Saturn rolled her eyes. "We should trust their advice. We need to help the others."

Uranus stalked towards the purple scout. "Why should we trust you? You are the scout of death and destruction!"

It was rare sight to see, when the soldier of the sea got angry. But one of her biggest pet-peeves was seeing someone being patronized. "ENOUGH! Uranus you are done! Take out your silly grudge on the youma."

Uranus stood speechless for a moment. She had witnessed those rare bursts of anger from Neptune and they never had a good outcome. "Neptune….but…,"

Neptune shook her head and demanded. "March!"

For the leader of the outer scouts to take a command from one of the others was unheard of. But Uranus did not want to risk the wrath of the aquatic scout, and be caught in the backlash of her anger. So that was a cue for the soldier of the sky to follow orders for once.

They made their way into the fight; Uranus stopped sulking once she began going head to head with the youma. The scout began to fan out around the area in order to cover more ground and eliminate the vines that were beginning to multiply faster than they could cut them down.

Although the scout of thunders main attacks involved lightning and thunder, she did have a softer side connected with nature and plants. The battle sounds around her were loud and distracting, but a nagging sensation pushed at her senses. Although she was older she still embraced her connection to nature, caring for her plants in her flower shop as if they were a child. She understood nature and often listened to the needs of the plants in order to give them the best care. The surrounding nature was prickling at her, pushing at her, warning her.

Jupiter wondered what the flora and fauna were trying to tell her. She let her thunder attack fizzle out from the tips of her fingers, and calmed her anger. She looked around the battle fields seeing everything through the eyes of her surroundings slower, more peaceful.

She looked towards her unconscious princess, noticing that the silver haired girl began to stir awake. The pricking of nature on Jupiter's senses increased, and that is when she saw it. Hidden in the branches of a nearby tree a youma lurked over the princess.

A sharp warning yanked at Jupiter telling her to go. She confirmed the feeling when the youma was in a position to attack the unaware girl. There was no time to send an attack to it. She saw sharp pieces of wood being hurled at Sailor Moon. Jupiter ran.

Before the hidden youma could attack and reach Moon, Jupiter jumped in front of her shielding her from the brunt of the attack taking the hit for her.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon gasped at the bold move from the scout of thunder. Jupiter slumped down towards Sailor Moon and caught her before she hit the ground cradling her carefully in her right arm.

Tears began flowing down the princess's face as she whispered to her fallen friend. "Why did you run in front of the youma's attack?"

The pieces of sharp wood protruded from Jupiters shoulder. Jupiter cringed in pain, but held back the extent of the pain from her face as she looked into her princess's face. "Sere, I know we have had our differences, and I know I had said harsh words to you in the past. It was the only way I could think to regain your trust after those horrible things I said to you that made you run away. After all you were my first true friend who was not afraid of me…. Ahhh!"

"Oh Lita! Stay still and don't move." She pleaded with her friend.

"Heh! If I'm going to die now I would rather do it while in battle and protecting a friend, than letting myself age older and die in my sleep." Jupiter cringed back the pain.

"You are not going to die, I won't let that happen. Here let me help you pull it out." As Serena lifted her left hand from the ground, to grab the spikes of wood from Jupiters shoulder, a small object had been clasped in her hand.

It was a small grayish green rock; Sere glanced at it and gasped as a memory from the past surfaced.

*Flashback*

A red-haired girl was bent down under the same tree pleading with an injured man. Serena gasped in remembrance before her sat her junior high best friend molly and one of the Negaverse generals Nephrite. He had been fatally injured by his fellow generals with deadly spikes protruding from him.

Her friend Molly had tried desperately to pull the spikes free from Nephrite, but it only served in injuring Molly's hands and arms from a shock of Negaverse energy which would release every time the redhead pulled on the spikes with all her might.

As the memory from the past played in front of her, tears formed in her eyes. She watched as her old friend pleaded with her first love the dark general one last time before he faded away leaving Molly to mourn and Sailor Moons identity safe.

*End Flashback*

As Moons memory faded back into reality, the same tears ran down as she faced the injured Jupiter.

Green eyes began drooping and looked up and gave her final plea, "Please, don't cry. I have accepted my fate."

As Jupiter's eyes closed for the last time, Moon grabbed her friend screaming "JUPITER..." as a bright white light engulfed them.

* * *

Yay! another long chapter complete. Things will start speeding along in the story especially after some reviews! Thanks! Hope to get more up soon! :)


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Whew! This was a difficult chapter to write. But I finally got it done. Thanks to all the reviewers for all the reviews and encouragement. You don't realize how much it helped me write this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 31

*A few moments before the white light enveloped everyone Mercury's POV*

Across the park area all the scouts were engaged in battle trying to fend off the original youma, with little success. Sailor Moon was out of commission when they had arrived and with Sailor Mars recovering, they were without her power of fire.

Mercury did not like any of the statistics that were continually popping up in her screen. It showed too many holes and not enough good scenarios that they could pull, off, in order to come out the victors in this battle. Two scouts were out of commission.

Half of their numbers were youthful and the other half old and slow including her. Scientifically her Mercurian brain screamed it was intellectually impossible for her fellow scouts to be young again. However when factoring in magic, their Silver Millennium past, and the fact they battled strange creatures on a daily basis; only further gave evidence that scientifically or not, unexplainable things just happen and you have to deal with what fate dished out. Mercury's blue eyes narrowed in concentration. She would find the answer to all her questions, after all every problem has a solution. She sometimes found answers to problems come after a fresh re-start. Mercury closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in clearing her mind. However in the calmness of the moment, like a flowing river changing course something other than her mind spoke back to her. With an new understanding she smiled, opened her eyes, and began to type a little slower into her computer. "Aha! Interesting..."

Tuxedo Mask's eyes were gleaming with rage as he continued to assault Jadeite with punches and blocking oncoming attacks.

"Let's make this easier. You stand still and I will let you die quickly." Jadeite lunged forward towards the masked hero.

Tuxedo Mask dodged Jadeite flipping his cape around to temporarily blind the general. "I don't think you have had enough from me quite yet." He then grabbed the general from behind gripping him tightly in a headlock. They both struggled, but Tuxedo's grip was firm on Jadeite.

Suddenly Jadeite stopped struggling in his grasp and began chuckling while looking across the way towards the wooded area where Sailor Moon lay. "Looks like my additional youma will make easy prey of your precious moon brat."

Tuxedo Mask gaze followed where Jadeite was looking. "NO!" he yelled shoving the general aside. As he raced towards her he realized he would not make it in time before the youma would get at her. He cursed at his inability to get to her, when at the last second he spotted Jupiter block the youma's attack.

Sailor Mercury continued to type away on her computer trying to find anything that could slow the enemy down enough to give them chance to change the situation around. She had made some progress but it was not going as fast as she would have normally liked. Suddenly a warning popped up on her screen and watched as Jupiter's vitals pop up on her screen and slowly decline into the red zone.

Everyone froze watching the emotionally charged scene play between Moon and Jupiter, they waited with baited breath.

However the wood youma that had attacked them inched its way closer, oblivious to the hysterical Princess who was pleading with her fallen friend. Its sharp arms were ready to attack them once more.

A sharp beep in Mercury's visor woke her from the stillness that had affected all of them. She seemed to be the only one aware of the impending second attack. Uncharacteristically Mercury threw her open compact computer to the ground which was still going through its calculations and ran over to Jupiter and Moon to stand in between. "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Although she was facing the monster she spoke loud and directed it to Jadeite. "You may think you have the advantage, and my calculations on my computer may say that all final outcomes of this battle will end in a small victory for the Negaverse. However I have learned something recently which took me nearly a lifetime to figure out and it was not my intelligence or extensive research that gave me the answer. My life has consisted of burying my nose in books and ignoring the world around me in order to gain more intelligence. I have always though being the smartest would be the only way to be successful in life. Intelligence is power; however it is not the greatest power one can attain. I never had friends until one girl ignoring all the rumors that surrounded me introduced herself. She was the one who taught me to appreciate looking at the world around me rather than through the pages of a book."

"Although being smart is good; sometimes smart people make huge mistakes and their intellectual pride get in the way of the truth. My intellectual snobbery took my friend away. However I have learned through quiet understanding, forgiveness, through good and bad times. Loyalty and friendship from her has shown me the greatest wealth and knowledge one can have. The last thing I have to say is: Mercury Aqua Mirage!" She sent the new attack towards the wood youma blasting it apart.

Mercury's victory was short lived when she heard the slowing bleeping sound coming from her discarded computer a few feet away. Jupiter's vital signs bleeped out of existence. The bright light exploded blinding everyone.

The bright light would not fade away; it was if time stood still. Several minutes passed by when the cloaked figure from the woods emerged and walked through the white expanse and stopped when a time rift opened up a few feet in front of them. The garnet rod appeared through the rift followed by the scout of time Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto was not impressed with the cloaked person. Although her frustration did not show on her face the tone of her voice said otherwise, "You should not be here. You are interfering with something you have no power to control."

A squeaky voice spoke from under the hood "See I told you not to do it. I knew we would get in trouble."

The hooded figure let out a huff of breath while flinging the hood of their head, ruby red eyes rolling in annoyance towards her right shoulder. Directing her answer to the scout of time, "I thought it was very taboo to stop time?"

"It is. However I did not create this time anomaly and that is why I came to investigate and find you here."

The squeaky voice piped up again "We are in so much trouble!"

"Diana put a sock in it!" The once hooded figure exclaimed.

Pluto had already known the identity of the cloaked figure. It however did not make her any less agitated at the current predicament. "Small Lady, what is the meaning of your interference?"

"You have been gone from Crystal Tokyo for a while since you went on your top secret mission. Strange things have been happening enough to drastically change the entire face of Crystal Tokyo. I came to investigate and saw that things are really messed up. I mean come on Crystal Tokyo and all the scouts have not aged for thousands of years, and here there are little old ladies way past their prime running around in short skirts. While the other half are youthful. It's ridiculous! I was making sure my future won't be compromised any more than it is."

"You worry too much little one. Things are quite different in this time however it will work out. I also believe that although you love your mother the way she is now in the 30th century. She has changed much in this, time and for good. Now come with me. The anomaly is almost done fixing itself. I would like if you would not further interfere with this timeline at the moment. They have some things to sort through and adding you into the mix might prevent some significant events from happening."

Rini followed behind Pluto as they left through the rift, "Aww really? Alright, but I could so kick Beryl's butt!"

What they did not notice is a pair of blue eyes had witnessed their entire interaction afar beneath the trees.

The light began to fade around the area and time began to flow correctly. Sailor Moon's gaze was focused outward as she stared at the spot the two additional people appeared and disappeared. She could tell that one of the figures wore a uniform similar to her sailor suit however the other was cloaked. Who were they?

For a few moments silence is heard all around, everyone's eyes come back into focus. Sailor Mercury blinked the light spots from her eyes. Jupiter moaned, and then gasped for air. All eyes were on Jupiter, as she slowly sat up. "Hey guys! What did I miss?"

The silver haired princess gasped and stared down at her friend. Who was fully healed and looked better than ever "Jupiter!" She hugged her friend with the arm she held around Jupiter.

Mercury rushed to their sides still worried, as she felt her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Jupiter, how do you feel?"

The lightning scout laughed. "Hey! Moon stop mauling me I am alive aren't I." She sat herself up more and began to lift herself up to stand. "I feel better than ever. It's like I have been super charged with energy."

Mercury smiled at her friends, "Well according to my observations. You should be feeling 100% since it looks like the same reverse-age effect has now affected you. You are now equivalent to a high school age."

"What? No way! This is awesome." Jupiter was now standing testing her revitalized strength. "I really did miss my younger body and how easy it was to move around rather than have an achy back. I feel great."

Mercury smiled "Looks like our numbers have changed to better odds. Somehow the white light has completely destroyed the two youma; and our group dynamics have changed to three young scouts and the two old ladies of me and Mars."

Venus walked over picking up Mercury's computer that had continued to analyze everything while she had dropped it to help out Moon and Jupiter. "Mercury I am defiantly no genius, but you have made a couple miscalculations in your analysis." She gave the Mercury computer to her.

Mercury glanced down at the computer which was still calculating and analyzing, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't see what you mean; my computer says everything is normal."

Venus gave Mercury a 'you're the genius, are you kidding me look' while flippantly waving her hand over the computer as to say put it away it's not needed.

The blue haired scout put it in her subspace pocket, and gave the scout of love a pointed look as if to say get on with it.

Venus's corner of her mouth twitched, "Here maybe this will clarify at least one of your wrong observations." She pulled out a small mirror and shoved it into her friend's hand.

Mercury stared at the small mirror. "I don't see what is wrong. Why do I need a mirror any…GREAT APOLLODORUS KUIPER CALLORIS MERCURIARTIS! I am young!" She shoved the mirror back at Venus breathing heavily at the shock she received.

All the scouts including Tuxedo Mask laughed at her reaction.

Mercury was able to compose her erratic feelings and calmed down. "So Venus, what is the second observation I apparently missed? I am hoping this one won't give me a heart attack like the last one just nearly did."

Venus broke into a sly smile which to all of her friends never meant anything good. "I don't know about any of you, but I think Jadeite might be out of commission for a while due to shock. He has been standing there looking like he is going to faint." She then gestured to the area where Jadeite was staring which was right next to where Sailor Moon sat.

Sitting not too far away next to the princess she had been holding a hand. The owner to the hand looked quite calm if not a little annoyed as if they had been abruptly awoken during a nap sat Nephrite.

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter done! You know the drill. Hopefully the next chapter will come out easier.


End file.
